


Геенна огненная

by Alex_Crow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Drama, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Minor Character Death, Necrophilia, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Crow/pseuds/Alex_Crow
Summary: Шрам не болит уже пятнадцать лет, но Магическая Британия тонет в крови, напуганная слухами о жестоких убийствах. Изувеченные тела находят посреди улиц, в защищенных дюжинами чар домах, даже в охраняемом госпитале Святого Мунго, и всех мертвецов объединяет фальшивый галлеон с заговоренным ребром монеты. На поиски убийц бросают лучших сотрудников Аврората, но у тех есть свои, лишенные официальных полномочий помощники. Спустя пятнадцать лет после Битвы за Хогвартс Армия Дамблдора собирается вновь.
Relationships: Colin Creevey/Demelza Robins, Daphne Greengrass/Original Male Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Пролог. Кара

**Author's Note:**

> Автор сидит на этой идее уже почти семь лет, и автору это малость надоело. И у автора очень развесистые хэдканоны. (А еще автор только в процессе переезда с одного сайта, убившего свой дизайн, поэтому некоторые персонажи в этой работе могут вызывать массу вопросов.)
> 
> Названия глав носят в некотором роде метафорический характер. Изредка могут совпадать с именами персонажей, но и в этом случае имеют двойной смысл.

Задание должно было стать пустяковым. В иной ситуации на него бы и вовсе отрядили лишь двоих авроров — отправлять одного человека было запрещено регламентом, ибо, как говаривал преподаватель боевой магии в мракоборческом училище, никогда не знаешь, в какой момент тебе понадобится прикрытие со спины, — но в этот раз невезучий патруль сопровождало с полдюжины новобранцев. Бывалые авроры смотрели на зеленых мальчишек свысока — в числе мальчишек было две девчонки, но это делало новобранцев еще более неопытными в глазах начальства — и изредка отпускали шпильки насчет слишком громкого новобранческого сопения или топанья. Так мол, все враги услышат их задолго до того, как увидят. Хотя сами не стеснялись разговаривать в чуть ли полный голос.

Одним словом, выгуливали. Молодняк обиженно краснел в ответ на ехидные комментарии и повторял про себя параграф Устава Аврората, в котором говорилось о субординации и беспрекословном подчинении старшим по званию во время операции.

— Задание, — фыркал один из старших авроров, бдительно следя за каждой из проезжающих мимо маггловских машин. Яркие зеленые глаза — линзы а-ля «Мистер Гарри Поттер», еще раз доказывавшие, что дельце было пустяковым — прямо светились снисхождением к закоулкам маггловского Лондона. Что мне, мол, эти ваши трущобы, я такое в жизни видел! — Тоже мне задание, в Хогвартсе и то куда сложнее приходилось. Я, знаете ли, был членом Армии Дамблдора.

 _На первом курсе_ , подумала Кара, тоже оглядываясь на завернувший в проулок маггловский драндулет с напрочь проржавевшим багажником и бампером, и поправила надвинутый до самых бровей темный капюшон, призванный скрыть заплетенные косичкой-колоском броские платиновые волосы. Последний писк сезона в этих трущобах смотрелся крайне неуместно и попросту призывал освободить от кошелька «такую хорошенькую пташку», как говорили, показывая неровные щербатые зубы, завсегдатаи баров в Лютном переулке.

Капитан Кэлхоун тем временем продолжал бубнить о своей недооцененности в глазах начальства, напрочь игнорировавшего его школьные заслуги. Хотя по слухам, ничего труднее, чем подай-принеси, Кэлхоуну на первом курсе не поручали, как бы он ни бахвалился теперь своими подвигами в рядах Армии Дамблдора и тем фактом, что его имя помнит сам Невилл Лонгботтом. А вот Колин Криви, по всё тем же слухам, уже не помнил — если вообще знал в школьные годы, — даже несмотря на тот факт, что Кэлхоун каждый день ходил мимо его кабинета и иногда — от силы раз в пару месяцев — даже заглядывал внутрь. Работали они по разным направлениям, поэтому старший аврор и не утруждался, но самого Кэлхоуна это беспамятство, по-видимому, сильно задевало.

— Сноб, — немедленно фыркнул он в ответ на очередное упоминание майора Криви из уст напарника. — Женился на чистокровной и теперь строит из себя Теодора Нотта. 

— А чего ему тебя помнить? — усмехнулся напарник. — Майор за своих стоит, а ты ж не магглорожденный.

— Кто магглорожденный, — цедил Кэлхоун, пока его не слышало его собственное начальство, — а кто и грязнокровка.

Майор Криви, по — опять же — слухам, был настолько… магглорожденным, что у него даже была татуировка на внутренней стороне правого предплечья: готичное черное MUDBLOOD крупными буквами от запястья до локтя. Каре еще не доводилось видеть подтверждения — или опровержения — этих слухов, поэтому она старалась не делать никаких преждевременных выводов насчет начальства. Она и самого-то майора видела от силы пару раз за все три года обучения и неделю работы и к татуировкам тем более не присматривалась.

К заброшенным складам — прямоугольным коробкам грязного серого и коричневого цвета — пришлось добираться грязными тесными улочками, переступая через битые бутылки, смятые банки из-под газированных напитков и гниющие остатки еды.

— Что за свиньи эти магглы? — выругался себе под нос Терри Абрамс, знакомый Каре еще по давнему шахматному турниру между пятым курсом Слизерина и Когтеврана. Лейтенант Джефферсон обернулся через плечо и недовольно шикнул на болтуна.

Вблизи склады выглядели еще более удручающе. Кара поморщилась от запаха речной воды, идущего, казалось, от каждого кирпича и даже от мостовой, и смерила оценивающим взглядом новенький блестящий замок на такой же блестящей цепи с крупными звеньями, оплетшей проржавевшие ручки семифутовых дверей. Интересно, что видят на месте этого склада магглы, раз до сих пор не сняли хотя бы этот замок? Не то, чтобы Кара считала магглов поголовно ворами и закоренелыми преступниками, но Ист-Энд, вечное прибежище эмигрантов и низших слоев населения, еще в конце девятнадцатого века породил печально известного в маггловской среде Джека Потрошителя. В начале двадцать первого таких громких серийных убийств здесь, по счастью, не наблюдалось, но эмигранты по-прежнему прибывали и оседали в этом муравейнике, принося с собой ломаный английский выговор, темные хиджабы и специфический запах восточной кухни. Знаменитый на весь мир кокни медленно, но верно превращался в диалект, который магглы уже окрестили мультинациональным английским.

— Правила осмотра помещений, — потребовал Джефферсон, вновь оборачиваясь через плечо, пока Кэлхоун искал во внутренних карманах мундира ключ от навесного замка. Новобранцы нестройно, перебивая друг друга, загомонили о предварительной проверке поисковым заклинанием, освещении Люмосом Максима — как говаривали преподаватели в мракоборческом училище, «упаси тебя Мерлин зажигать обыкновенный Люмос без специального приказа», — и единовременном заходе или хотя бы блокировке всех имеющихся выходов. У Кары появилось подозрение, что это очередные учения. 

Одна из густо изъеденных ржавчиной металлических створок медленно подалась вперед с протяжным скрипом не смазываемых уже, наверное, вечность петель, и в полутемном провале входа отчетливо раздался короткий звук царапающих по бетонному полу длинных когтей.

Кэлхоун погиб первым. Рассек воздух волшебной палочкой, едва услышав неправильный, неподходящий для заброшенного склада звук, но прежде чем из кончика палочки вырвались первые искры, из темноты ударила массивная четырехпалая лапа, прочертив глубокие борозды по его лицу и шее. Капитан рухнул на спину, и на мгновение Кара отчетливо увидела брызжущую из горла кровь и красные провалы на месте глаз с броскими зелеными линзами. 

— Трэвис, Галахер, в Аврорат! — закричал Джефферсон, не тратя драгоценные секунды на лишние пояснения, и метнулся в сторону от распахнувшейся во всю ширь створки, одновременно с этим взмахнув собственной палочкой. Когтистая лапа догнала его на середине движения, пройдя через только образующийся в воздухе, еще не способный прикрыть от удара щит, и с ленцой снесла голову с плеч. Из шеи обильно брызнула кровью разорванная сонная артерия, и голова покатилась в сторону, подпрыгивая на неровной мостовой, словно футбольный мяч неправильной формы.

Длинный извивающийся хвост хлестнул раскручивающимся бичом и вышел из спины у стоявшего ближе всех Абрамса, негромко щелкнув черным, капающим ядом и кровью жалом. Кара поперхнулась криком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ист-Энд — восточная часть Лондона.


	2. Глава первая. Лазарь

Электронный спидометр на приборной панели показывал шестьдесят километров в час. Промелькнувший с левой стороны дороги круглый белый знак с черными цифрами в красном круге — ограничение скорости до восьмидесяти*. Рука в плотной кожаной перчатке повернула правую ручку, чуть опустив запястье, и из-под колес черного мотоцикла полетели мелкие камушки. Цифры на спидометре мигнули и начали стремительно меняться. Ноль превратился в единицу, затем в двойку, пробежал почти весь десяток до восьмерки, остановился на мгновение и начал отсчитывать в обратном направлении, когда правая нога в закрывающем лодыжку кожаном ботинке надавила на педаль заднего тормоза.

Шестьдесят. Большой палец коснулся синего тумблера, расположенного возле красной кнопки запуска двигателя на правой ручке руля. Впереди показалась разлившаяся по сельской дороге желто-серая лужа, цветом почти неотличимая от затянутого дождевыми облаками неба.

Пятьдесят. В непрозрачном забрале черного шлема отразилось еще одно ограничение скорости в красном круге и следом за ним желтый ромб с извивающейся черной стрелкой — предупреждение об опасном повороте. 

Сорок. Из-под колес брызнуло грязной водой, когда мотоцикл влетел в лужу. Дорога вильнула — раз, другой, — на несколько секунд скрывая от глаз как встречных, так и едущих следом водителей. Если бы таковые вообще были. Большой палец щелкнул синим тумблером на правой ручке, и в сыром после недавнего дождя воздухе сверкнуло голубыми искрами портала.

Тридцать. Мотоцикл выбросило на старое, сильно растрескавшееся асфальтовое покрытие полузаброшенной дороги, закрытой от всех не в меру любопытных магглоотталкивающими чарами, и правая рука потянула двумя пальцами рычаг переднего тормоза, сбрасывая скорость еще больше. Движение осталось левосторонним, но первый же знак ограничения скорости показал шестьдесят миль в час. Левая рука надавила всей ладонью на сцепление на руле, левая нога передвинула рычаг переключения передач вверх, и правая рука выкрутила ручку газа. Мотоцикл начал вновь набирать скорость. 

Дорога вильнула несколько раз — с каждым новым поворотом шум приближающейся автомагистрали становился всё отчетливее, — и ушла под мост. Руль резко вывернуло влево, мотоцикл обогнал маленькую зеленую машинку и круто вошел в поворот, выезжая на мост. На забрало шлема упали первые капли дождя, и на черной поверхности отразился очередной знак ограничения скорости.

Семьдесят миль в час. При максимально возможных ста сорока трех… разгуляться толком и негде.

Через пару минут, уже на подъезде к восточной окраине Лондона, начался ливень. По шлему потекли целые струйки воды, и активировался встроенный в крепление забрала к шлему артефакт. Перед непрозрачным визором едва заметно мигнула прозрачная водоотталкивающая дымка заклятия Импервиус. Мотоцикл вновь сбросил скорость, и резко свернул, брызнув водой из-под колес и едва не подрезав едущий позади автомобиль, в неприметный переулок, застроенный одинаковыми кирпичными коробками домов. В спину дали возмущенный гудок, и справа и слева замелькали виднеющиеся поверх заборов ряды входных дверей на грязно-рыжих стенах. Большинство домов в переулке оказались двухэтажными, с одинаковыми проржавевшими наружными лестницами и облупившейся красной краской на дверях квартир.

Дыра. Почти такая же, как и та улица, на которой стояло само Министерство. Неудивительно, что оно предпочитало прятать свои секреты здесь, а не где-нибудь в Вест-Энде.

Причину утреннего аврорского переполоха было видно издалека. Даже не столько по дымке магглоотталкивающих заве́с, закрывавших склады от глаз любопытных, сколько по тому, с каким равнодушием эти потенциальные любопытные проходили мимо, подняв воротники и надвинув капюшоны в попытке защититься от непогоды. Дождь методично смывал с мостовой запекшуюся кровь.

Мотоцикл проехал сквозь сероватую завесу, не исчезнув для магглов сразу, но сделавшись таким незначительным, что они даже перестали рефлекторно оглядываться или поднимать головы, заслышав рычание двигателя под блестящими черными панелями в каплях дождя. А через секунду действительно перестали видеть и слышать, решив, что упустили момент, когда мотоцикл свернул в очередной проулок.

— Доброе утро, майор Криви, сэр! — бодро гаркнул один из стоящих у открытой железной створки авроров и растянул водоотталкивающий купол, накрыв им остановившийся мотоцикл. — Вас уже ждут!

Мотоциклист заглушил двигатель, поставил подножку и выпрямился во все сто восемьдесят девять сантиметров роста, снимая с головы непрозрачный шлем. В прорези черного, закрывающего лицо и шею подшлемника блеснули голубые глаза, и из-под мягкой хлопковой ткани глухо прозвучал низкий голос с сильным ирландским акцентом.

— Мне б твой оптимизм, Симмонс. У нас четыре трупа и бесхозная мантикора не пойми где, а у тебя «доброе утро».

— Ну-у-у, — смущенно протянул Гарри — тезка, мать его, Избранного — Симмонс, гадая в мыслях, была ли эта очередная шутка всем известного… балагура или же начальство говорило всерьез. Начальство тем временем стянуло с головы подшлемник, бросило его вместе с перчатками в шлем и, сняв с запястья бесцветную резинку, завязало падающие на шею золотисто-светлые волосы в совсем короткий низкий хвостик. Начальство, будучи в благодушном настроении, честно признавало, что оно никакой не балагур, а самый настоящий, выражаясь его же языком, распиздяй, но такими вещами, как четыре трупа, не шутит. Трупами шутило другое начальство, рыжее и с неизлечимыми проблемами с головой в виде врожденной легиллименции. Поскольку командор Аврората Флинн Фабиан Прюэтт — а именно так звали этого любителя похохмить, стоя по колено в крови — вообще был человеком интересным, но по большей части только для тех, кому повезло знать его еще в относительно спокойные школьные годы. Все остальные считали Флинна… в лучшем случае двинутым.

_Добро пожаловать в Армию Дамблдора. Здесь каждый второй либо полный псих, либо непросыхающий алкоголик. А иногда и всё вместе. И это еще следует считать везением._

Начальство затянуло на запястьях фиксирующий ремешок тактических перчаток с обрезанными пальцами, расстегнуло куртку из гладкой черной кожи, чтобы иметь возможность быстро выхватить серебристый пистолет из наплечной кобуры, и повернуло к Тезке-мать-его-Избранного скуластое прямоугольное лицо с длинным тонким носом.

— Лонгботтом внутри?

— Так точно, сэр. Прюэтт тоже, — отрапортовал Симмонс и посторонился, пропуская начальство внутрь. Внутри было… так себе. Сыро, грязно и слишком пусто для такого большого помещения. Весь имеющийся внутри мракоборческий народ — в лице двоих человек, один из которых мгновенно опознавался по темно-рыжим волосам, а второй — по самому высокому среди них росту и косой сажени в плечах, — стоял, переговариваясь вполголоса, у еще одной двери в дальней стене, закрытой переливающимся на свету щитом.

— Бабушка, бабушка, а зачем тебе такой длинный нос? — холодно поинтересовалась вместо приветствия рыжая — в кольцах сильно отросших с последней стрижки волос — макушка, еще когда он был в нескольких ярдах от этой двери. 

— Чтоб совать его куда не надо, — честно ответил Колин и тоже заглянул в черноту уходящего куда-то вниз лестничного пролета, подсветив себе волшебной палочкой. — Иначе зачем я, спрашивается, здесь. Под землю ушла?

— Именно, — согласилась макушка всё тем же холодным, лишенным эмоций голосом — что в действительности было ее обычным и абсолютно нормальным тоном — и задумчиво взъерошила рукой в кожаной перчатке жесткие, как медная проволока, волосы. Поворачиваться лицом, отвлекаясь от потенциальной угрозы, Флинн полагал нецелесообразным. Что, впрочем, не мешало Флинну одновременно с этим считать себя чуть ли не бессмертным и ходить в одиночку даже в какой-нибудь Запретный лес в полнолуние. — Те из новичков, кто всё же успел среагировать, выставили щит и шарахнули по ней Бомбардой, поэтому тварюшке не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как броситься в обратную сторону. Теперь бродит где-то внизу. Десять минут назад она сунулась было к другому выходу, но напоролась там на полдюжины Воспламеняющих и решила не связываться.  
  
— Надо лезть, — без малейшего энтузиазма в голосе сказал Невилл и запоздало — видимо, тоже о чем-то задумался — повернул голову. Упавшие ему на лицо лучи от висящего под самым потолком шара желтоватого света высветили длинный прямой нос с чуть вздернутым кончиком и некрасивый белый шрам, протянувшийся через всю правую щеку от края рта до уха. — Здоро́во.

— И вам не хворать, — согласился Колин с коротким рукопожатием. — А мы знаем, что внизу?

— Похоже, что старая дренажная система для откачки речной воды, соединенная с канализацией, — ответил Невилл, вновь поворачиваясь к темному провалу и тоже рассеянно запуская пальцы в короткие каштановые волосы. — Это если верить планам здания.

— Но этой системой, судя по всему, не пользовались с самой постройки Барьера Темзы* в восемьдесят третьем, и она затоплена в лучшем случае наполовину, — продолжил Флинн, задумчиво нахмурив темно-рыжие брови. И негромко хмыкнул. — Какая ирония.

— Блестяще, — согласился Колин и потянул пистолет из наплечной кобуры под курткой. — Снимайте щит, а то так и будем стоять тут до Второго Пришествия.

— Да мы вообще-то только тебя ждали, — парировал Флинн. Щит замерцал и погас, медленно растаяв в воздухе. — Ты ж пока дотащишься из своего Баллишаннона*. Симмонс, собирай остальных да поживее! Мы идем вниз!

— Так точно, сэр! — бодро донеслось от оставшихся далеко за спиной ржавых семифутовых дверей.

Лестница тоже знавала гораздо лучшие дни. Вспыхнувший на кончиках палочек Люмос осветил раскрошившиеся бетонные ступени и проржавевшие перила, готовые, казалось, рассыпаться от первого же неосторожного прикосновения. Где-то внизу капала вода.

_Кап._

_Шурх_ , отозвалась чья-то поехавшая по скользкой ступени подошва.

— Твою бабушку, только не упади тут, — буркнул за спиной Флинн. Чуть выше бодро застучали по ступенькам ботинки еще полудюжины человек.

— Не дождешься, — мрачно пообещал ему Невилл. И наверняка сощурил прозрачные зеленые глаза, совсем как тот семнадцатилетний пацан, что цедил прямо в лицо Амикусу Кэрроу, куда тот может катиться со своими требованиями пытать магглорожденных Круциатусом. «Пацану» было уже почти тридцать три, но некоторые вещи — как, например, его привычка спотыкаться на ровном месте — по-прежнему оставались неизменными.

_Кап._

_Бульк,_ утробно отозвалась толща воды, словно была каким-то гигантским, потревоженным их вторжением существом. Похоже, что внизу было _очень много_ воды.

_Час от часу не легче._

— Твою мать, — бросил Флинн, когда показался конец лестницы и видневшийся за очередной дверью наполовину затопленный коридор с широкой — в несколько ярдов — кирпичной дорожкой по центру, окруженной непрозрачной черной водой. — Слушай, Нев, это не дренажная система, планы врут. Да и на канализационную не похожа, там же кирпичная кладка времен королевы Виктории, а эта явно старше. Вот мне даже любопытно, как давно наше Министерство прибрало себе эти склады. Как бы тут Отдел Тайн чего не мутил втихую, а мы сейчас влезем сдуру и потом костей не соберем. Может, и мантикора их же, иначе откуда она вообще здесь взялась?

— Если бы тут мутил Отдел Тайн, то первыми на место происшествия нагрянули бы две дюжины невыразимцев, а мы бы сейчас разве что обивали пороги этого склада, — не согласился Невилл. — Так что это не Отдел Тайн, это…

— Это хрень какая-то, прости, Господи, — положил конец дискуссии Колин, запуская под изгибающийся аркой потолок еще один шар желтоватого света. Тот высветил с полдюжины ответвлений по обе стороны коридора. 

— Думаешь, он тебя услышит на такой глубине? — немедленно отпустил шпильку Флинн.

— Ну если уж Он меня в Хогвартсе слышал, — отозвался Колин, пожав широкими плечами. Поисковое заклинание пронеслось над почти неподвижной водой и надолго исчезло далеко в темноте, прежде чем всё же вернуться и «доложить», что мантикора где-то здесь. Магией эта пакость ощущалась плохо. Убивалась тоже. Придется по старинке.

— Вот же… — выдохнул за спиной кто-то из подоспевшей на помощь начальству группы мракоборческой поддержки. — Да мы ее тут полгода искать будем!

— Вы там за тылами-то следите, господа авроры? — на всякий случай уточнил Колин. Постоянная бдительность, как говаривал, кажется, покойный Аластор Грюм. Или Пожиратель под Оборотным зельем. Черт его знает, кто там в действительности учил их на третьем курсе противостоять Империусу. Главное, что наука в итоге пригодилась. — А то мало ли, вдруг наша беглянка схитрила и притаилась где-то сзади?

— Слышь, не учи меня работать, — огрызнулся Флинн чисто для очистки совести.

— Слышь, не ори мне на ухо.

— А давайте вы оба орать не будете? Понятное дело, что эта тварь и так нас чует, но уж на блюде-то ей наши головы подавать не стоит.

— Что? Невилл сказал «тварь»?

— Невилл сквернословит? Господи, мы в дерьме.

— Мерлин, мои друзья — идиоты, — притворно вздохнул Лонгботтом, и Колин глухо хохотнул, запуская ослепляющую волну света в первое ответвление коридора. Заклятие высветило совершенно пустой — за исключением воды — тупик.

— Чисто!

— Здесь тоже! — отозвался тезка Гарри Поттера, взявший на себя подсветку ответвлений в противоположной стене кирпичного коридора.

— А тихо-то как, — задумчиво протянул Невилл, короткими, отточенными и доведенными до автоматизма движениями развешивая под потолком магическую подсветку.

— Как в могиле, — согласился Флинн. — Одни только мы орем.

— Интересно, а вода из реки или нет? Так-то вроде запаха нет.

— Хлебни, — предложил добряк Прюэтт, — и узнаешь.

— Что-то ты сегодня больно веселый, — поддел его Колин. Потому что с точки зрения Флинна это действительно был самый что ни на есть искрометный юмор. — Передай Дафне, что если она сможет научить тебя улыбаться по-человечески, то я буду должен ей по гроб жизни.

Заклятие высветило в новом ответвлении длинный узкий коридор, перегороженный у самого входа ржавой, но массивной и по-прежнему выглядевшей внушительно решеткой.

— Чисто!

— У нас тоже! — отозвался Симмонс.

— Короче, мы здесь надолго! — решил идущий следом за ним аврор.

— Отставить крики!

— А чего сам тогда орешь?

— Да Колин, твою мать!

— Ладно, ладно, молчу, — согласился Колин и в очередной раз взмахнул палочкой. Вспышка света ударила в покрытые не то плесенью, не то какой-то слизью кирпичные стены и потолок очередного ответвления и на несколько секунд осветила оскаленные зубы и сузившиеся до едва заметных щелок вертикальные зрачки. — Сука!

Мантикора прыгнула — он не видел, на чем она сидела, да и не пытался рассмотреть, — и встречное заклинание ударило ей в центр широкой — ярд, не меньше — грудной клетки. Что-то отчетливо хрустнуло, но тварь не иначе как чуяла, что живой ей отсюда не уйти, и решила забрать с собой как можно больше противников. Ядовитый плевок осел на правом боку, черная кожа задымилась с шипением — _да чтоб тебя, совсем новая же куртка,_ — и Колин стряхнул ее с рук одним движением, уходя в сторону с возможной линии атаки чужих заклятий и вскидывая пистолет. По левому предплечью хлестнуло крестом, свисающим с обмотавшего запястье розария, и новое заклятие свистнуло одновременно с раскатом выстрела, гулко отразившимся от потолка и стен.

Один. Впустую. Два. Выстрел перебил основание жала на хвосте. Три. Царапнуло по песочного цвета шкуре на боку. Четыре. Патронов всего пятнадцать, два запасных магазина на ремне мотоциклетных брюк, но черт его знает, удастся ли перезарядить, когда в ярде от тебя свирепствует умирающая мантикора. Та металась из стороны в сторону, бросалась на щиты, пятная кирпичи под лапами густой кровью, текущей там, где шкуру всё же сумело пробить заклятием или выстрелом, плюнула Флинну прямо в лицо — тот дернул головой в последнюю секунду, и плевок впустую вспенил черную воду — и, словно опомнившись, отскочила назад, надеясь уйти дальше вглубь коридора. Если бы не одно препятствие у нее на пути.

_Матерь Божья, ну почему всегда я?_

— В сторону! — первым рявкнул Невилл, мгновенно напомнив, почему Армию Дамблдора на последнем курсе возглавлял именно он. Для Колина шестой курс тоже был последним годом в Хогвартсе — _хватит с нас такого образования,_ — и едва не стал последним годом в принципе. Не стал именно потому, что Лонгботтом был готов тащить их всех на себе и в переносном, и в самом что ни на есть буквальном смысле, только бы они выжили. Поэтому когда Невилл отдавал приказ, члены ДА выполняли его, не раздумывая.

Вода накрыла его с головой. Холодная, черная, совершенно непрозрачная. В первое мгновение даже напомнившая кошмары, порождаемые кружащими вокруг гриффиндорской башни дементорами. Которых по ночам становилось так много, что от расползающегося по стенам и пологам кроватей инея спасало только приносимое вместе с тихо потрескивающей свечой тепло. Свечой, отбрасывавшей золотые блики на длинные, вьющиеся красивыми кольцами каштановые волосы.

_Мне… холодно там одной. Можно я…?_

Вода всколыхнулась вновь, словно хотела не дать ему вынырнуть, больно хлестнула по глазам, но протянутую к подобию су́ши руку уже схватили за предплечье сильные, до невозможного аристократичные пальцы. Колин оперся второй рукой с зажатой в ней волшебной палочкой на край кирпичной кладки и выбрался из воды, движением головы отбрасывая липнущие к лицу мокрые волосы. Мантикора вытянулась на побуревших от крови кирпичах, бессильно уронив почти отрезанную голову на передние лапы.

— Ай да я, — гордо сказал Флинн — на мгновение растеряв всю свою безэмоциональность, — словно смерть мантикоры была заслугой его одного. Впрочем, кто сказал, что командор Прюэтт побоялся бы лезть в драку с этой тварью в одиночку?

— Порядок? — спросил Невилл, и не думая бороться за шкуру убитой мантикоры и причитающиеся вместе с нею лавры. Колин кивнул, сплюнул попавшую в рот воду и на всякий случай огляделся. На кирпичах, разумеется, было пусто.

_Ай да я. Утопил любимый Зиг-Зауэр._

— Акцио!

  
***

Сначала едва слышно зазвенело первое кольцо охранных заклятий, предупреждающие о приближающемся к воротам человеке. Затем второе, уже во дворе дома, третье, на самом крыльце, и снизу донесся звук открывающейся входной двери. Она сбросила туфли на высоком тонком каблуке — кажется, выругавшись при этом сквозь зубы, но с такого расстояния трудно было сказать наверняка, — поднялась по лестнице и распахнула еще одну дверь, теперь уже в спальню.

— Я здесь, — сказал Колин — на случай, если его захотят найти — из соседней со спальней и соединенной дверью только с ней комнатой, гордо окрещенной малой гостиной. Гостиной, в которую никогда не заходили посторонние и лишь изредка — дети. А вот в самой спальне они появлялись куда чаще, поэтому — при всех его более чем искренних отцовских чувствах — было особенно приятно иметь место только для них двоих. Даже если это место по размеру было самой маленькой комнатой в доме. Зато удалось выложить в одной из стен небольшой, но вполне себе топящий камин. Для бо́льшего уюта.

Найти захотели. Демельза остановилась в дверном проеме — блестящие каштановые локоны по плечам и груди, тонкое, но строгое темно-синее платье с узкими рукавами и обручальное кольцо в форме соединенных, держащих коронованное сердце рук*, квинтэссенция безупречности в его понимании — и спросила напряженным голосом, встревоженно блеснув карими глазами поверх очков.

— Всё в порядке? Или ты опять решил не рассказывать мне всего?

— Ни в коем случае, — ответил Колин, откинув голову назад, на диванную подушку, чтобы смотреть на нее хотя бы в перевернутом виде, и улыбнулся краем рта. — Полный порядок. Разве что... Мне опять нужна новая куртка. А у тебя как?

На нежном овальном лице с высокими, будто полупрозрачными скулами появилось до боли знакомое — еще с первого курса — выражение «Робинс осуждает», и она молча возвела глаза потолку, взмахнув длинными ресницами, словно крыльями каких-нибудь красивых ночных бабочек.

— У тебя же есть мундир. И он для того и нужен, чтобы…

— Я знаю, — смиренно согласился Колин, и она качнула головой, отчего пара длинных вьющихся прядей соскользнула с хрупкого плеча на скрытую платьем грудь.

— Дети спят?

— Так точно, мэм.

— Тогда я в душ. Поговорим, когда выйду. 

Вода шумела в ванной почти полчаса, и за окном с неяркими, приятными глазу шторами цвета золотистого шампанского успело окончательно стемнеть. Стрелки часов показывали уже двадцать минут одиннадцатого, и на журнальном столике стояли подогреваемые магией тарелки и открытая бутылка вина, когда дверь в ванную наконец распахнулась и в спальне раздались шаги. Она прошла к шкафу, бесшумно открыв створки из светлого дерева, потом бросила, судя по звуку, полотенце на край кровати и появилась на пороге, неторопливо расчесывая еще влажные волосы.

— М-м-м, ужин. Подлизываешься? 

— Нет, — невозмутимо солгал Колин, глядя, как она садится рядом, отложив расческу и принесенный с собой тюбик с кремом, на край неширокого углового дивана с мягкой на ощупь белой обивкой, расправляет одной рукой складки шелкового, едва закрывающего колени синего халата и втыкает вилку в кусок рыбы посочнее. 

— Ну как же нет, когда весь журнальный столик в еде. Подлизываешься, и еще как, — Демельза притворно нахмурила тонкие темные брови, поправила сползшие на кончик носа очки в тонкой оправе и почти проурчала, как довольная кошка, вытягивая ноги и щекоча босые ступни ворсом лежащего перед диваном светлого ковра. — Ох, Мерлин, наконец-то можно просто посидеть.

— Что-то серьезное? — спросил Колин, нехотя выпутывая ноги из белого вязаного пледа, чтобы спустить их на пол и не занимать собой весь диван.

— Нет, — отмахнулась Демельза, нападая с вилкой на еще один кусок. — Обычная бумажная волокита на пустом месте. А еще я забежала к родителям. Они бы хотели взять детей к себе на пару дней. При условии, что ты не против.

— Я не против.

— Еще бы, — хмыкнула Демельза и потянулась к бокалу с предусмотрительно налитым в него вином. Колин тоже потянулся, к ней, и потерся щекой о широкий шелковый рукав халата на ее плече.

— Ну а stór mo chroi*, ты же знаешь, я обожаю всё, что ты делаешь, и в особенности наших детей. Но только не когда они влетают посреди ночи с криком «Мама, папа, мне приснился кошмар, так что я буду спать здесь!», а у папы в этот момент шестидюймовая эрекция, которую так сразу и не спрячешь.

Демельза прыснула и вновь взяла отставленный было бокал. 

— Как-то, знаешь ли… некомфортно, — подытожил Колин, глядя, как она то скрещивает, то вновь вытягивает босые ноги, и потянулся рукой к лежащему на диване тюбику с ее кремом. — Дай-ка сюда.

— Но я ем, — вяло попыталась возмутиться Демельза, но подняла ноги на диван и довольно зажмурилась, когда он начал массировать ноющие после тесных туфель на высоком каблуке ступни и лодыжки. — Но на самом деле я больше опасаюсь, как бы Мирин не выдала моим родителям что-нибудь из твоего любимого репертуара. Мама мне этого не простит.

— Да брось, когда это…

— Действительно, — фыркнула Демельза и, отложив вилку, аккуратно промокнула губы салфеткой. — Ой, вот чуть пониже, — попросила она, откидываясь на спину и подкладывая под голову одну из диванных подушек. — Да, вот здесь. Так о чем это я? Ах да, ты не помнишь, как мы однажды забирали Мирин после работы? Ей тогда года три было, не больше.

— Не помню, — признался Колин, втирая пахнущий чем-то терпким и травянистым крем в гладкую нежную кожу правой лодыжки. 

— А я помню, — ответила Демельза тоном «Сейчас Робинс расскажет тебе, какой ты в действительности идиот». — Потому что меня встретили фразой «Ой, мне так неловко об этом говорить, но ваша девочка сегодня сказала слово “член”. Вы часом не знаете, где она могла его услышать?». 

— Что? — опешил Колин, но она только отмахнулась — не перебивай, мол, — и продолжила.

— И пока я стояла и пыталась подобрать хоть какие-нибудь слова, вошел ты, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону. И я тебе клянусь, цензурными в твоей речи были только предлоги!

Колин прыснул, и она несильно пихнула его ступней в грудь.

— Вот тебе сейчас смешно, а я, как сейчас помню, стою, улыбаюсь, как дура, и говорю: «Извините, мисс О’Донохью, это мой муж. Вы не обращайте внимания, что он так… разговаривает, это у него… издержки». Бедняжка смотрит круглыми глазами на меня, потом на тебя, потом опять на меня и спрашивает: «Профессии?». А я ей отвечаю всё с той же улыбкой: «Нет. Жизни». И в этот момент ты начал орать! Уж не помню, что за бедолага был на другом конце линии и чем он тебя так довел, но от твоих воплей аж стекла задрожали. Просто как по заказу! Да что ты смеешься, я серьезно! Да Колин же!

— И-извини, — выдавил Колин и уткнулся лицом ей в колени, содрогаясь от хохота. — Просто… у тебя так смешно получается.

— Это еще что, — нарочито мрачно отозвалась Демельза, щуря глаза за прямоугольными стеклами очков. — Я же потом сообразила, что за день до этого к нам заходил Флинн. И вы весь вечер просидели на кухне, уничтожив пару галлонов пива и перемыв кости всем и всему на свете. А там мало того, что окна выходят на ту же сторону, что и в комнате Мирин, так девочке же еще и ничто не мешало подслушать папу с помощью стихийной магии. Вы же со словами «Да мы тихо посидим» не стали вешать никаких заглушек. Нет, ты что, действительно этого не помнишь?! Вот говорила мне мама одуматься, говорила же! Скольких проблем можно было бы избежать, а?

— Да брось, — хохотнул Колин, поднимая голову и отбрасывая с лица длинноватые светлые волосы. — На самом деле у тебя только одна проблема. Все остальные — это лишь следствие первой.

— Это какая же? — заинтересовалась Демельза, задумчиво нахмурив брови.

— Ты любишь идиота, — честно ответил Колин, и она вновь несильно пихнула его в грудь ступней. — Но, если тебя это хоть немного утешит, он тебя тоже любит.

Демельза покусала нижнюю губу, притворяясь, что обдумывает услышанное, и смилостивилась, устраиваясь поудобнее на диванной подушке:

— Утешит.

И он потянулся к ней, к обвившим шею тонким рукам, к обхватившим его длинным ногам и к приоткрывшимся в ответ мягким губам. Осторожно, двумя пальцами снял вновь сползшие на кончик носа очки, откладывая их в сторону, чтобы случайно не сломать, и погладил лоб и нежные щеки, прежде чем опять потянуться к ее губам. И целовал ее нарочито медленно, наслаждаясь едва ощутимым запахом лаванды, исходящим от длинных волос и хрупкого тела под синим шелком. От мысли, что под этим шелком нет ничего, кроме гладкой теплой кожи, в висках зашумела кровь. И не только в висках, загудело так, что он сбился с медленного размеренного дыхания и лихорадочно прижался губами к нежному подрагивающему горлу.

— Дверь, — пробормотала Демельза, откидывая голову назад и слегка выгибая спину. — И поставь… ох… заглушку.

— Сейчас.

Найти бы еще палочку. Да и какая тут палочка, когда тонкие пальцы расстегивают пуговицы на рубашке и поцелуи становятся такими же судорожными, как и попытки стянуть, будто оторвать прикипевшую к коже клетчатую ткань? 

Она гладила шрамы на его спине, длинные, неровные, тянущиеся от шеи до самой поясницы. Целовала там, где удары оставили отметины на плечах. Провела пальцами по сложному переплетению черных линий вытатуированного вокруг правого бицепса широкого кельтского браслета и оплетающих левое предплечье узоров. А затем всей ладонью — по остроконечному черному кресту на левой руке — от плеча до локтя, — будто прислушиваясь к малейшему движению мускулов под кожей. И тронула крупные готические буквы на внутренней стороне правого предплечья. С такой нежностью, словно это черное MUDBLOOD казалось ей клеймом, ожогом от раскаленного металла, а не добровольным признанием совсем нехитрой истины.

Небрежный узел на поясе халата развязывается легко, стоит только потянуть за один из краев широкой синей ленты, и гладкий шелк соскальзывает с чуть округлого живота, с бедер и выступающих над ними острых косточек. С небольшой округлой груди, и она тихо стонет от прикосновения — всей ладонью, накрывая и поглаживая, — от щекочущего ощущения движущихся вниз по коже губ, осторожно сжимающих — почти невесомо целующих — бледно-розовые соски.

— Колин… Дверь…

Та закрывается с негромким хлопком, и он чувствует, как она расслабляется в его руках, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Не сдерживая стонов, когда его губы блуждают по ее груди, а пальцы устремляются вниз и гладят оставшийся на животе шрам от кесарева сечения. Она тянет к нему руки, находит ртом теплые губы, одновременно с этим расстегивая пуговицу, а затем и молнию на домашних, слегка выцветших джинсах. Помогает стащить ставшую такой тесной одежду и вновь откидывается на подушку, гладит выпрямленные, опирающиеся на диван руки и смеется, когда щеки щекочут упавшие на них концы светлых волос. Они целуются медленно, глубоко, намеренно оттягивая момент, продлевая острое чувство предвкушения, прежде чем он наконец сгибает руки и чувствует, как она вздрагивает, когда кожу едва ощутимо покалывают короткие светлые волоски на его груди и животе. Длинные ноги обхватывают его с новой силой, пальцы путаются в ее волосах, и кажется, что она везде, что она обвивает его, как лоза, касаясь каждого дюйма кожи одновременно. Что она в нем, хотя на самом деле это он в ней и может думать лишь о том, как она смыкается вокруг него, сжимает его, напрягая внутренние мышцы, и перед глазами плывет, с трудом позволяя сфокусировать взгляд на приоткрытых губах и опущенных ресницах. На само́м лице в обрамлении тугих завитков длинных каштановых волос. И снова на губах, шепчущих, как в бреду.

— Колин…

На руках всё отчетливее проступают от напряжения вены, горячего, со свистом врывающегося в легкие воздуха не хватает, по коже течет пот, и она вдруг всхлипывает, вскидывается и захлебывается громким протяжным стоном, содрогаясь снова и снова. Сжимает его так резко, руками, ногами, всем телом, горячим и скользким в самой ее глубине, и…

Его скрутило с такой силой, что на мгновение даже показалось, будто комната опрокидывается с ног на голову. Ударило в грудь, в голову, заглушая все звуки шумом крови в ушах, захлестнуло, как волной, и так же резко схлынуло, оставив дрожь и слабость во всем теле. Демельза прижимала его к себе, поглаживая рукой светлые волосы, и казалось, что эта дрожь без конца передается от него к ней и снова от нее к нему.

— Колин… — припухшие от поцелуев губы мазнули по мокрой щеке, невольно вызывая новую дрожь. — Мне... тяжело.

— Прости, — собственный голос звучал хрипло, почти сорвано. Он отодвинулся, перекатился на спину и остался лежать без движения, глядя сквозь светлые ресницы, как она тянется сначала к волшебной палочке, чтобы прошептать короткое заклинание, а затем к лежащим на журнальном столике чистым салфеткам. Прикасается к нему с такой бережностью, что в ответ хочется прижать ее к себе, закутать в объятия, как в теплое одеяло, и ни за что не отпускать.

Не вышло. Стрелки часов подползали к половине второго ночи, когда откуда-то с пола загремело, нарушая тишину, мелодией вызова.

— Мерлин, — сонно застонала Демельза и натянула вязанный плед до самой макушки. — У кого там совести нет?

— Это мой, — также сонно отозвался Колин и попытался нашарить звонящий где-то в кармане сброшенных джинсов телефон, перегнувшись через свернувшуюся рядом жену и свесив на пол руку. Получилось не сразу. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты просто звонишь пожелать нам приятных снов.

— Вот еще, — ввинтился в правое ухо холодный и бодрый до противного голос Флинна. — Я звоню, чтобы испортить вам остаток ночи, поэтому надеюсь, что первая ее часть прошла, кхм, более удачно. У нас труп.

— Чей? — вяло поинтересовался Колин, откидываясь обратно на спину, но донесшийся из динамика ответ заставил вновь открыть глаза не только его, но и прильнувшую к нему Демельзу.

— Да похоже, что Ромильды Вейн. Помнишь такую? 

— Я помню, — ответила за него Демельза, и пришлось отнимать телефон от уха, болезненно щурясь от бьющей по глазам подсветки дисплея, чтобы отыскать значок громкой связи. — Она, кажется, была на курс младше нас и… Подожди, а ты уверен?

— Да в том-то и дело, что нет. Труп в... не самом лучшем состоянии. Но на лице вырезаны две буквы. Догадываетесь, какие? 

— Ромильда была... — начала Демельза дрогнувшим голосом, и Колин закончил за нее, протягивая руку и еще крепче прижимая жену к себе.

— В составе Армии Дамблдора в девяносто седьмом-девяносто восьмом годах.

— Именно, — согласился Флинн. Теперь его безэмоциональный голос резал по ушам еще сильнее. — И теперь кто-то вырезал у нее на щеках буквы «Ди» и «Эй».

Прюэтт помолчал, словно обдумывая какую-то мысль, и добавил неожиданно нормальным — для любого другого человека, но не для самого Флинна — тоном, прозвучавшим в ночной тишине еще более жутко, чем его прежние интонации.

— Похоже, что мы опять ухитрились перейти кому-то дорогу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В 2005 году Республика Ирландия перешла на метрическую систему мер, поэтому расстояние и скорость на дорожных знаках указываются в километрах и километрах в час. Но в остальном могут сохраняться британские обозначения длины, веса или объема.
> 
> *Барьер Темзы — плотина поперёк Темзы в восточном Лондоне, является частью системы защиты города от наводнений. Состоит из 9 бетонных сооружений и 10 разводных стальных ворот, в состоянии покоя находящихся на дне реки, чтобы не мешать судоходству. В рабочем положении ворота поворачиваются на 90°, образуя сплошную стену, способную перекрывать движение воды вверх по реке от волны высотою до 7 метров со стороны Северного моря.
> 
> *Баллишаннон — город в графстве Донегол (Республика Ирландия), считается старейших поселением острова, существовавшим еще во времена Эпохи Неолита. В наши дни население города составляет около 3000 человек.  
> В Донеголе находится один из крупнейших ирландских Гэлтахтов (Гэлтахты — это районы в Ирландии и Шотландии, в которых большая часть населения говорит на ирландском или шотландском гэльском). В Донеголе по данным 2007 года более 67% населения говорило в повседневной жизни на ирландском, а не на английском.
> 
> *кольцо Кладдах — традиционное ирландское кольцо. Преподносится в знак дружбы, а также используется в качестве обручального. Изготавливается в форме пары рук, которые держат сердце, увенчанное короной.
> 
> *А stór mo chroi (ирл.) — "сокровище моего сердца", произносится как "a stor mu kree".


	3. Глава вторая. Горлица

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гóрлица — птица отряда голубиных, несколько меньших размеров, чем голубь. Одно из животных для жертвоприношений, упоминаемых в Ветхом Завете. В частности, Левит 1:14-15, Левит 5:7 (жертва за совершенный грех) и Левит 15:14-15 (жертва за "истечение семени").
> 
> Слабонервным людям, наверное, лучше эту главу не читать.

На десятом уровне Министерства — уровне, о существовании которого знал только Департамент Обеспечения Магического Правопорядка и все причастные к его работе — горели неяркие волшебные лампы, дававшие бледный голубоватый свет. Колин при таком освещении приобрел какой-то прозрачный — Демельзе вспомнились ирландские легенды о сидах и племени Туата де Дананн — и совершенно потусторонний вид. Бледная кожа будто светилась изнутри синеватым, растрепавшиеся волосы отливали в холодный оттенок голубой стали вместо привычного золотистого, и Демельзе вдруг захотелось протянуть озябшие пальцы и взять его за руку, чтобы убедиться: не растает и не сольется с этим льющимся с потолка светом. 

— Замерзла? — спросил Колин, сбавляя шаг и поворачивая голову, когда она дотронулась до теплой — горячей в сравнении с ее собственной — ладони. Десятый уровень с его комнатами для допросов, камерами предварительного заключения и вотчиной почти никогда не спящих коронеров был жутковатым местом и при свете дня, а уж по ночам, когда на плечи разом начинали давить все девять практически пустующих верхних уровней… Дрожь порой брала даже мракоборцев.

— Немного, — ответила Демельза, утонув рукой в горячей ладони. Обручальное кольцо едва слышно звякнуло, задев неширокий, совершенно простой на вид стальной ободок на его среднем пальце.

Температура, казалось, падала с каждым новым шагом. Когда длинный коридор вильнул и наконец уперся в белые — _больничные_ — двойные двери с такой же белой узкой табличкой, Демельзе уже казалось, что воздух у нее в груди еще до выдоха превращается даже не в пар, а в мелкое ледяное крошево.

— Уверена, что хочешь? Мне-то в любом случае придется на это смотреть.

— Да. И я там тоже лишней не буду.

Белые двери приоткрылись, и ей померещился заклубившийся в воздухе, рвущийся в коридор снежный вихрь. Внутри оказалось еще холоднее — если такое вообще было возможно, — а по лежащему на каталке мешку будто разлили кровь единорога. Бьющий с потолка голубоватый свет собирался лужицами во вмятинах плотного черного полиэтилена, сильно отливая в серебро.

— Доброй ночи, — светским тоном, совершенно не вяжущимся с белыми стенами и блестящими инструментам для вскрытия, поздоровалась Орла Свирк. Она уже надела очки в зеленой металлической оправе, завязала длинные каштановые волосы в низкий хвост и теперь натягивала на тонкие холеные пальцы белые латексные перчатки. — Ой, Дэми, ты б подождала снаружи, пока мы тут будем… — Орла смерила мешок задумчивым взглядом, нахмурив тонкие брови идеальной, почти неправдоподобной формы. — Работать.

— А лучше сразу на втором уровне, — согласился с ней прислонившийся к одному из металлических столов Флинн, казавшийся черной — из-за брюк и тонкого свитера — тенью на фоне белой стены. Выделялось это высокое черное пятно только болезненно-бледным лицом и обрамлявшими его медно-рыжими волосами. И протянуло Колину руку без привычной кожаной перчатки. Демельза успела разглядеть глубокий рваный шрам от когтя на внутренней стороне ладони. — Зрелище не для слабонервных.

— А я и не слабонервная, — парировала Демельза, коротко поздоровавшись с ними обоими. Не то, чтобы она часто работала с трупами, но и совсем уж наивным дилетантом тоже не была.

— Дэн тоже так говорил, — хмыкнула Орла, вынимая из кармана желтой целительской мантии волшебную палочку и неторопливо — с осторожностью матери, взявшей на руки грудного ребенка — перенося черный мешок с каталки на длинный, холодный даже на вид стол. — Пока однажды не зашел ко мне после работы. Я тогда как раз вскрывала неудачника, вздумавшего обчистить один из опечатанных еще в Первую Магическую мэноров и напоровшегося на оставленную заботливыми хозяевами связку Воспламеняющих чар с Гибелью Воров. А та возьми да деактивируй выставленный от огня щит. Горе-взломщик спекся до румяной корочки, хоть сейчас на стол подавай. Дэн аж позеленел, когда это увидел.

— Стошнило? — заинтересовался Колин, никогда не отказывавший себе в праве старшего брата поддеть младшего.

— Разумеется. Я уж думала, что плакало наше следующее свидание, но нет, Дэн сказал, что он «мужик и еще не такое в Хогвартсе видел». Когда закончил расставаться с обедом над ближайшим мусорным ведром.

Демельза рассеянно подумала, что вполне может последовать примеру Дэнниса, если Орла не перестанет травить свои патологоанатомовские байки. 

Блестящая молния разошлась с негромким вжикающим звуком. Почему-то ей всегда казалось, что эти черные мешки открываются как-то по-особенному… жутко.

_Мерлин. Это не Ромильда. Это не может быть Ромильда, это просто не…_

Глаз не было. Над неровными буквами, вырезанными прямыми, образующими острые углы линиями, зияли два черных от запекшейся крови провала.

— Раны прижизненные, — мгновенно определила Орла, расстегивая молнию до конца, и призвала самопишущее перо. То зависло у ее левого плеча над поднявшимся вместе с ним в воздух пергаментом, заранее прикрепленным к папке-планшету, и проворно застрочило под диктовку. — Так, женщина, возраст около тридцати, белая, предполагаемая причина смерти — обширное кровотечение грудной и брюшной полости… Да чтоб тебя, опять забыла! Ну-ка подрисуй где-нибудь сверху: восьмое июля 2013, 02:27. Вскрытие производится в присутствии командора Аврората Флинна Фабиана Прюэтта, майора Аврората Колина Невана Криви и заместителя главы Отдела по Борьбе с Неправомерным Использованием Магии Демельзы Хедры Робинс Криви. Будем писать в отчете, что ты отставной капитан Аврората, или это уже несущественно?

— Напиши, чтоб не придирались, — ответил за Демельзу Флинн, наклоняясь вперед и рассматривая колотые раны на животе. — Похоже, что здесь били чем-то острым и тонким вроде портняжного шила. Раны явно не от заклятия.

От мантии на трупе — назвать его Ромильдой по-прежнему не поворачивался язык — остались только вываленные в грязи лохмотья. Недешевой мантии и не из лавки мадам Малкин, судя по уцелевшим швам. В клочьях переливающегося оттенками фиолетового подола виднелись бледные ноги в потеках смешанной с землей крови на лодыжках и разбитых коленях. Демельза сглотнула и сделала глубокий вдох, не обращая внимания на сразу три брошенных на нее взгляда.

Орла взмахнула палочкой еще раз, не тратя время на то, чтобы раздеть труп вручную, и начала монотонно перечислять все имеющиеся повреждения от длинных режущих ран по всему телу до бледных синяков на верхней части бедер, почти незаметных на фоне багровых разрезов.

— Похоже на следы от пальцев, нет? — предположил Колин, склоняя голову чуть набок. На задумчивые глаза упало несколько светлых прядок.

— Черт, — выругалась Орла больше по привычке и задала вопрос самой себе. — Еще и изнасилование?

Деловито раздвинула ноги трупа и складки половых губ и вдруг замерла, удивленно подняв брови. Флинн почувствовал ее замешательство даже раньше, чем оно отразилось у Орлы на лице, и почти также деловито попросил, поддернув черный рукав тонкого свитера и натягивая на правую руку белую латексную перчатку.

— Дай-ка я посмотрю.

Демельзе захотелось отвернуться, чтобы не видеть, как он, сосредоточенно нахмурив темно-рыжие брови, просовывает пальцы во влагалище, придерживая рефлекторно шевельнувшийся труп за правое бедро.

И нащупав что-то внутри, словно в каком-то кармане, вытаскивает из тела окровавленную золотую монету, за которой тянутся медленно лопающиеся нити загустевшей крови.

— А вот и наш фальшивый галлеон.

Демельза едва успела повернуться к ближайшему ведру с использованными перчатками, прежде чем ее вырвало. Колин грубо выругался на ирландском и бросился ловить ее за плечи и убирать в сторону свесившиеся на лицо длинные волосы.

***  
Зубы стучали о керамический край кружки при каждой попытке сделать глоток. От теплого чая слюна будто делалась всё более вязкой, и в горле вновь поднимался мерзкий, обдирающий его изнутри ком.

— Ну как, полегче? — спросила сидящая рядом на кожаном диване Дженар, тактично сделав вид, что не слышит этого оглушительного лязганья зубов о кружку. Но яркие, малахитово-зеленые глаза смотрели с тревогой. Ненакрашенные глаза, выдававшие, как торопливо она собиралась, даже больше, чем совершенно растрепанные завитки подстриженных вровень с подбородком белокурых кудрявых волос. Или накинутая поверх домашней футболки полосатая рубашка с мужского плеча, отчетливо пахнущая одеколоном Невилла.

— Всё нормально, — глухо ответила Демельза и попыталась отпить еще немного. Нормально не было. Совершенно не было, но это искреннее обеспокоенное выражение на красивом сердцевидном лице с острым подбородком и крупноватым ртом действовало на удивление успокаивающе.

— Долго еще? — спросила — не ожидая, впрочем, ответа — прислонившаяся к столу Гермиона, бросив быстрый взгляд на маленькие часики с тонким, как ниточка, металлическим браслетом. Но ее бессменное начальство, вольготно расположившееся с другой стороны от Демельзы, закинуло одну ногу в туфле с высоким металлическим каблуком на другую — строгая черная юбка натянулась на бедрах и левом колене — и немедленно вставило шпильку.

— Да можете идти, мисс Грейнджер, вас силой-то никто не держит.

— Не соглашусь, мэм, — Гермиона ответила ровным голосом, но по губам Дженар скользнула тонкая ухмылка. — Силой, конечно, не держат, но это было бы крайне непрофессионально с моей стороны.

— Правильно, — съехидничала Глава Департамента Магического Правопорядка и в прошлом командор Аврората Джульет Ричардсон, куда лучше известная среди министерских работников, как Мадам Дементор. Из-за не самого приятного в общении характера и патологической любви к черной одежде. — Потому что я за такое немедленно сниму с должности. На кой, спрашивается, хрен мне нужен заместитель, который дрыхнет в кроватке, пока я работаю?

— А у командора Стормборна, надо полагать, блат? — с невинным видом вставила шпильку теперь уже Дженар.

— Командору Стормборну, — холодно парировала Мадам Дементор, поворачивая к ней лицо с тонкими белыми шрамами и точно такими же малахитово-зелеными глазами, — через месяц стукнет сорок два. Не мальчик уже, чтобы пахать по трое суток без сна. Хотя, — добавила она уже менее официальным тоном, — не буду отрицать, что свой альтруизм, велевший ему спать дальше, я прокляла еще час назад.

— Мам, я тебе поражаюсь иногда, — честно ответила Дженар, откидываясь на кожаную спинку дивана и вытягивая длинные ноги в тонких голубых джинсах и светлых ботинках на плоской подошве. — Ему в сорок один так пахать нельзя, а тебе в пятьдесят семь почему-то можно.

— Я, если ты запамятовала, две гражданские войны прошла, — хмыкнула Мадам Дементор, рефлекторно потянувшись пальцами с длинными черными ногтями к едва тронутым сединой — лишь на висках побелела пара прядей — и уложенным на затылке черным волосам. Как и все волшебники, она старела вдвое медленнее маггловской женщины такого же возраста. — Уж чем-чем, а недосыпом меня точно не убить. Меня вот больше интересует, где твой благоверный ошивается, когда у нас тут труп из его же Армии Дамблдора.

— Его в Мунго вызвали еще в районе полуночи, — коротко ответила Дженар. — Я пока не знаю, зачем.

— Блестяще, — сухо сказала Мадам Дементор, не став озвучивать и без того очевидную всем присутствующим истину. Если Невилл даже после таких новостей по-прежнему пропадал в госпитале, значит там случилось что-то действительно серьезное. — Надеюсь, это не Августа.

— Да у нее вроде только состояние стабилизировалось. Во всяком случае, целители уверяли…

— Дорогая моя, целители всегда уверяют, что пациент идет на поправку. А потом делается вскрытие и обнаруживается, что там несовместимые с жизнью поражения внутренних органов. И целители знали об этом еще три дня назад, но, видите ли, не хотели лишний раз тебя нервировать. Целители же не думают о том, насколько тебе будет неудобно разбирать и подписывать ворох документов в шоковом состоянии. Одним словом, гуманисты. 

Дженар качнула головой, чуть подняв тонкую светлую бровь домиком — молчаливо согласилась с матерью, — и быстро скосила глаза в кружку с витиеватой надписью на ирландском. О том, что надпись была крайне нецензурная, никто из присутствующих не знал, хотя Мадам Дементор наверняка догадывалась.

— Может, тебе еще чаю?

— Я в норме, — ответила Демельза, гадая в мыслях, как долго это подобие нормы продлится. Раздавшийся следом звук открывающейся двери показался ей издевательским. Этой ночью в Аврорате даже двери намекали на то, что ничего хорошего в ближайшие несколько часов ждать не стоит.

— Ну что, мальчики, чем порадуете? — спросила Мадам Дементор, складывая на груди руки в узких черных рукавах. Вырез шелковой блузы чуть сдвинулся от этого движения, и из-под прижатой пальцами ткани показалась широко распахнутая, рассеченная еще одним шрамом пасть вытатуированной на левой груди змеи. 

— Орла доделывает отчет о вскрытии, — ответил Колин, сев на единственное свободное место рядом с Демельзой — Мадам Дементор милостиво подвинулась к самому подлокотнику, — и приобнял жену за плечи. 

— Ты как? — спросил одновременно с ним Флинн. В холодном ровном голосе промелькнуло подобие беспокойства. Демельза пожала плечами — врожденный легиллимент такого уровня знал ответ еще до того, как и задал вопрос, поэтому спрашивал лишь для того, чтобы показать свое небезразличие, — и Прюэтт продолжил. — Ты уж прости дурака, я малость запамятовал, как на такие вещи реагируют нормальные люди.

— Да прекратите уже, я в порядке.

Мадам Дементор терпеливо дождалась, когда они закончат обмен — как она всегда выражалась — любезностями, и попросила:

— Своими словами можете рассказать? Про вырезанные глаза и галлеон в причинном месте мы уже слышали. Есть еще на чем заострить внимание?

Гермиона поморщилась. Едва ли она испытывала к Ромильде теплые чувства — Демельза подозревала, что последний раз они пересекались еще в Хогвартсе, — но знаменитый аврорский цинизм Грейнджер явно не нравился.

— Разрывы влагалища, причем такого характера, что для этого нужно дюймов девять, если не десять, — также цинично, с ноткой задумчивости, ответил Флинн, останавливаясь у заваленного какими-то папками длинного стола и прислоняясь к столешнице поясницей. — Мы ищем парня с осадным бревном между ног.

И, вытащив из кармана пачку сигарет, щелкнул зажигалкой. Демельзе бросились в глаза застарелые шрамы от ожогов на внутренней стороне предплечий, уходящие под чуть поддернутые вверх, к локтям, черные рукава тонкого свитера. Как будто кожу срывали целыми кусками, и теперь вены и сухожилия проступали куда отчетливее, чем у человека с неповрежденными руками.

В кабинете запахло горьковатым дымом, и Гермиона поморщилась еще раз.

— Думаешь, это он ее членом так? — продолжила расспрашивать Мадам Дементор. Демельза уткнулась лицом в расстегнутый ворот тонкой белой рубашки, почувствовав под щекой длинный шрам в форме неровной буквы «У» на его шее. И то, как на правом бицепсе натянулся рукав, когда муж поднял ладонь с ее плеча и провел пальцами по затылку, собрав в горсть вьющиеся каштановые пряди.

— Разрывы посмертные, — по-прежнему спокойно — как-то уж слишком _привычно_ — ответил Флинн, отчего поморщилась не только Гермиона, но и Дженар, и выдохнул синеватый дым через нос. — Спермы нет, но с учетом галлеона некрофилия — это первое, что пришло мне в голову. Хотя меня больше глаза интересуют. Если ее ослепили еще живой, то… Не буду утверждать наверняка, но думаю, что она видела что-то, чего ей видеть не следовало. Возможно, именно из-за этого ее и убили. В таком ослеплении явно заложен символизм, что больше она не увидит ничьих тайн. Проще говоря, надо быть больным на голову ублюдком, чтобы делать такие вещи.

— А галлеон? — спросила Дженар, и губы у нее на долю секунды изогнулись в гримасе отвращения.

— Да с галлеоном-то всё понятно, нам прямым текстом говорят «Смотрите, я наказал эту шлюху». 

— Знаешь, Флинн, — сухо и зло процедила Гермиона, демонстративно складывая руки на груди, — я, конечно, понимаю, что для тебя такое отношение в порядке вещей, но мы всё-таки говорим о зверском убийстве и…

— Мисс Грейнджер, — многозначительно ввернула Мадам Дементор, — я вынуждена в очередной раз предупредить, что наезды на моих детей никак не поспособствуют вашему карьерному росту. Скорее уж наоборот. Нет, не спорю, не я его рожала. Но не буду отрицать, что чем он старше, тем больше становится похож на меня, а не на Доркас. Надеюсь, она там не в обиде.

Флинн хмыкнул, выдохнув целый клуб дыма, и улыбнулся почти по-человечески, прежде чем ответить на выпад Гермионы.

— Грейнджер, ты бы хоть дослушала, что я хочу сказать, прежде чем выводы делать. Мы ищем человека, у которого серьезные проблемы с женщинами. У меня они, конечно, тоже есть, но другого рода, поголовно всех женщин я шлюхами не считаю, да и в сексе мне обычно не отказывают. И Вейн я очень хорошо помню еще по Хогвартсу, девочка была сногсшибательная уже тогда. На нее половина Армии Дамблдора слюни пускала, как дебилы. Потом стало еще хуже, я с ней последний раз пересекался года три назад, когда мы в очередной раз пытались собраться всей компанией после годовщины Битвы за Хогвартс. Красивая, умная, с чувством юмора, в постели вообще огонь, — Гермиона ожидаемо скривила губы, ясно давая понять, что она думает о подобных связях на одну ночь. Флинн ее проигнорировал. — Одним словом, мечта, а не женщина. Естественно, добиться ее мог далеко не каждый. По-видимому, девочке не повезло встретиться с тем типом мужчин, которые считают, что если женщина дала хотя бы одному, то теперь обязана давать вообще всем желающим. А уж если она при этом красива, одета с иголочки и обладает ярко выраженной сексуальностью, то ее отказ вызывает даже не негатив, а настоящую ненависть. 

— И поэтому можно…?

— Кто сказал, что можно, Грейнджер? — резко спросил Колин. Демельза успокаивающе потерлась щекой о его ключицы. — Или ты из-за одного мудака решила нас всех в сексуальные маньяки записать?

— Да тут речь-то уже не о сексе, — не согласился с ним Флинн, затушив окурок в стоящей на столе пепельнице, и вновь полез в карман за сигаретами. Мадам Дементор молниеносно стрельнула одну из них, едва только пачку открыли и протянули вперед. Дженар тоже. Прикурила от оглушительно щелкнувшей в тишине зажигалки, изящно держа сигарету двумя пальцами с длинными красными ногтями, и поправила растрепанные волосы жестом светской львицы, скучающей на очередном рауте. 

— Наш убийца пытается показать, что занимает доминирующую позицию, — глухо продолжил Флинн с сигаретой в зубах. Потом подумал и всё же вынул ее изо рта, выдохнув тонкую струйку дыма. — Это достаточно распространенное явление при изнасиловании, в большинстве случаев насильник хочет почувствовать власть над женщиной, а сексуальное удовлетворение — это уже приятный бонус. Эти ублюдки не раз говорили на допросах: «Мне нравилось, что она ничего не может сделать». В разных вариациях, но смысл, как правило, один и тот же. Здесь практически идентичная ситуация. С той разницей, что она не могла даже сопротивляться, потому что уже была мертва. Я уж не говорю о том, что такие люди, как правило, вообще не воспринимают женщин, как людей. Для них это трофеи сродни охотничьими, особенно если у этого трофея уже есть хозяин в лице другого мужчины. Да, Джен, — хмыкнул Флинн, стрельнув глазами в ее сторону, — вот ты сейчас правильно думаешь, что с точки зрения адекватного человека это всё хрень собачья. Но в том-то и то дело, что это даже близко не адекватный человек. Он считает вполне нормальным после конфликта с другим мужчиной пойти и изнасиловать его жену или любовницу. Поскольку думает, что таким образом унижает в первую очередь именно мужчину, не сумевшего защитить свою собственность. О чувствах женщины он может вообще не задумываться, потому что она в его понимании именно что чья-то собственность. Вещь, которую берет каждый, у кого хватит сил. Надо бы еще пробить, с кем наша девочка…

— Последним, кто видел ее живой, был Шеймус, — перебила Гермиона, не дожидаясь окончания вопроса. — Они ужинали вместе сегодня вечером. Гарри сейчас с ним разговаривает, но он в таком состоянии…

Флинн многозначительно посмотрел на нее из-под чуть растрепанной челки — в темно-синих глазах отразился неприкрытый скепсис — и задал риторический вопрос:

— Шеймус, который Финниган? То есть, допрос придется проводить дважды?

— Почему дважды? — не поняла Дженар, с трудом дотягиваясь до пепельницы и щелкая ногтем по сигарете.

— А ты думаешь, что Поттер сможет на него надавить? Да я бы сейчас на месте Финнигана только и делал, что нес всякую пафосную чушь в стиле «Да мы же с тобой столько лет вместе учились, да неужели ты меня совсем не знаешь, и бла-бла-бла». Тем более, что Финнигана я тоже хорошо помню. Вейн — это не его уровень, и если он после этого ужина начал настаивать на продолжении, а она ему отказала… Джульс, а вызови Энджела, он так хорошо изображает «доброго аврора», что уже через пять минут Финниган будет считать его своим лучшим другом и выложит всё, как на духу.

— Утром, — отрезала Мадам Дементор, даже не шевельнувшись. Флинн подумал и кивнул.

— Логично. Пусть как следует занервничает.

— Да Бога ради, Флинн! — вновь вспылила Гермиона. — Это же Шеймус! Мы столько…

— Вот об этом, — парировал Флинн с металлом в холодном голосе, — я и говорю. Грейнджер, если ты не заметила, у нас тут Аврорат, а не хогвартская встреча однокурсников. Мы отрабатываем все версии без исключения, и поверь мне, мне глубоко по хрену, насколько пламенные чувства ты там испытываешь к Финнигану еще со школьной скамьи. Если выяснится, что это он, то я тебе клянусь Мерлином и Морганой, я буду требовать на суде поцелуя дементора. И даже самолично этого дементора отыщу, мне будет совсем нетрудно пошарить по их норам ради того, чтобы ублюдок получил по заслугам, — пообещал Прюэтт ледяным тоном и вдруг поперхнулся сигаретным дымом, слишком резко втянув воздух сквозь зубы. — Ох, ничего ж…

Дверь в кабинет открылась всего через пару секунд после этого, когда Флинн еще глухо кашлял в кулак.

— Ну наконец-то! — недовольно бросила Гермиона. — Где ты…?

Невилл остановился на пороге — аномально бледный, со спутавшимися над лбом темными волосами и в помявшейся на вороте и манжетах рубашке, — посмотрел сквозь Грейнджер ничего не выражающим взглядом и попросил ровным — _бесцветным_ — голосом.

— Мэм, можно вас на пару слов?

Мадам Дементор едва успела поднять на него жгучие зеленые глаза, и лицо у нее вдруг застыло белой фарфоровой маской. Она поднялась, как в замедленной съемке, но к двери прошла с безукоризненно прямой спиной и поднятой головой. Дженар вскочила с дивана куда порывистее, словно семнадцатилетняя девчонка, бросила сигарету в пепельницу и догнала мать у самого порога, протянув к мужу обе руки сразу. Дверь закрылась, не пропуская ни единого звука, и Гермиона недовольно фыркнула. Быть может, хотела сказать, что лидеру Армии Дамблдора — раз уж Невилл занял место Гарри еще шестнадцать лет назад — следовало бы проявить больше внимания к смерти одного из своих солдат.

— Заткнись, Грейнджер, — ответил на ее мысли Флинн всё тем же ледяным тоном. — У него отец умер.

И тоже вышел, прогремев по полу окованными металлом каблуками ковбойских ботинок и с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь.


	4. Глава третья. Аваддон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Аваддон — Ангел Бездны, повелевающий легионами саранчи. (По одной из трактовок.)   
> (Что касается самого Флинна: крайне дарковый и неприятный персонаж, без шуток.)
> 
> ИРА — Ирландская Республиканская Армия, военизированная группировка, пытающаяся добиться присоединения Северной Ирландии к Республике Ирландия и создания на острове единого, независимого от британской короны государства. Вполне возможно, что весь террор Волдеморта — это как раз таки отсылка к конфликту в Северной Ирландии, начавшемуся в 1969 году (Первая Магическая Война условно начинается в 1971) и закончившемуся в 1998 году (Битва за Хогвартс — ночь с первого на второе мая 1998). В любом случае, киношная любовь ирландца Финнигана к постоянным взрывам выглядит, как очень неудачная шутка.
> 
> Disturbed — Forsaken.  
> Disturbed — A Reason To Fight

От тлеющей сигареты поднимался синеватый дым. Тонкая струйка извивалась в воздухе, дрожа и теряя четкую форму от малейшего сквозняка, образующегося каждый раз, когда открывалась тяжелая стальная дверь. Шеймус Финниган ерзал на жестком стуле, то сцепляя руки в замóк, то принимаясь тереть ладони друг о друга, словно они мерзли. С правого угла разделяющего комнату для допросов стола на него пристально — _угрожающе_ — смотрели темно-синие глаза с чуть расширенными зрачками. С левого угла — тоже синие, но яркого кобальтового оттенка и с нечитаемым выражением из-за бликов на прямоугольных стеклах очков.

— Итак, — ровным голосом сказал командор Энджел Стормборн, неторопливо перелистывая зафиксированные командором Поттером показания из предыдущей беседы с подозреваемым. Назвать их ночной разговор допросом у авроров язык не поворачивался. — Вы встретились с убитой в кафе-мороженом Фортескью в 18:30 и провели там следующие полтора часа, никуда не отлучаясь. Верно?

— Да, — негромко согласился подозреваемый, и с его стороны пошла слабая волна недовольства, резко контрастировавшая с невозмутимостью сидящего напротив мракоборца. 

— Это подтверждают показания владелицы кафе, — немедленно вставил адвокат — полноватый коротышка в зеленой форменной мантии, смотревшийся еще забавнее на контрасте с рослым поджарым Стормборном. Тот не красовался, но разворот плеч и груди под красным мундиром, грива белокурых, отливающих на свету бронзовым волос и вполне красивое лицо — за исключением косых, образующих букву «Х» шрамов на каждой щеке — говорили сами за себя.

— Интересный выбор для свидания в вечернее время, — пробормотал Энджел, не слушая адвоката. — Не могли бы вы его обосновать?

— При всем уважении, командор, — вновь вмешался игнорируемый правозащитник, — это не имеет никакого отношения к смерти мисс Вейн. Ее тело нашли на улице, а не в кафе мисс Фортескью.

— Ну почему же не имеет отношения? — вежливо не согласился Стормборн, переворачивая еще одну страницу с прикрепленным к ней счетом из кафе и вновь поднимая на подозреваемого глаза. — Лично я бы не повел свою жену ужинать в подобную забегаловку.

— Другое дело, что это людное место, — заговорил четвертый присутствующий в комнате, даже не пытаясь добавить в голос хоть немного теплоты. Обручальное кольцо сдавило палец, словно хотело — будь оно одушевленным — напомнить, что можно иначе. _Иначе_ давно уже не получалось. — Убийца вполне мог рассчитывать, что такое количество свидетелей отведет от него подозрения. Кто же будет убивать женщину после того, как проведет с ней вечер на глазах у половины Косого переулка, верно?

— Я ее не убивал! — высоким от напряжения — и отчетливо ощущаемого легиллиментом страха — голосом ответил Финниган, вскидывая голову и с вызовом глядя Флинну в глаза. Хватило лишь на пару секунд. Как раз, чтобы успеть заметить, что зрачки темно-синих глаз подрагивают, как у ночного хищника, напряженного вглядывающегося в смешение темноты и лунного света.

Что зрачки постоянно _меняют размер_.

— Не кричите, мистер Финниган, — ответил Стормборн, по-прежнему не повышая голоса. — Мы во всем разберемся.

— Прекратите оказывать давление на моего подзащитного, — одновременно с ним потребовал адвокат. — Я подам жалобу за превышение служебных полномочий и несанкционированное использование легиллименции во время допроса!

— О несанкционированном использовании, мистер Торндайк, — _а вы, часом, не родственник моему приемному отцу, земля ему пухом?_ — речь пойдет только в том случае, если я достану палочку без специального приказа за подписью Министра Магии и Главы моего Департамента. Эмпатия на допросах не запрещена.

Потому что проще отрезать легиллименту руку, чем заблокировать его способность ощущать чужие эмоции. Да и что толку от этой способности, если по-настоящему она работает только с относительно близкими людьми, а с малознакомыми дает почувствовать лишь отголоски основных эмоций вроде страха или удовольствия? 

_Я еще помню, как чувствовал ее. Я вообще не забываю своих женщин, но у нее, черт возьми, были самые **правильные** мысли. Именно поэтому мы оба предпочли оставить всё, как есть._

Сигарета в пальцах тлела впустую, пропитывая запахом табака тонкую кожаную перчатку, скрывающую шрамы на ладонях. Ромильда Вейн сидела в одиночестве за круглым столом на двенадцать человек, задумчиво глядя в спину Гарри Поттеру и поставив на стол руку с тонкой незажженной сигаретой в длинных пальцах.

— _Дать прикурить?_

_— Спасибо,_ — она сжала сигарету полными губами, накрашенными бордовой помадой в тон короткому, едва прикрывающему ноги платью, и поднесла тонкий белый кончик к вспыхнувшему огоньку металлической зажигалки с откидной крышкой. — _Присядешь?_

_— Если расскажешь, почему ты с таким интересом смотришь на нашего Избранного, не боясь получить Летучемышиный сглаз от моей дорогой кузины._

Она не производила впечатления дурочки, так и не научившейся видеть дальше шрама на лбу. Видеть одну только славу, которая, увы, редко может сказать о человеке что-то настоящее. Она повернула к нему лицо в обрамлении пышных — вьющихся совсем мелкими и тугими кудряшками — черных волос, и на бордовых губах появилась кривоватая, _не подходящая_ к платью и броскому макияжу улыбка.

— _Забавляюсь тем, как недалеко наш Избранный ушел от своих поклонниц-домохозяек. Сказал мне «Привет» и сбежал, не иначе, как опасаясь, что я подолью ему приворотного зелья в виски. Дурачок, что с него взять?_

Финниган рассказывал о том, как она любила мятное мороженое и порой заказывала в кафе Фортескью порцию, которой хватило бы и на троих. Пожалуй, не лгал. Она ела мороженое — клубничное, потому что мятного в том меню не было, — нарочито медленно, смакуя каждую ложечку, и улыбнулась в ответ на предложение угостить ее еще одной порцией.

— _Ванильное. С ликером._

_— Шоколадное, говорят, слаще._

_— А я не любительница сладкого. Особенно когда собеседник такой горький._

Финниган рассказывал всё, что знал о ее работе и об обычном распорядке дня, о привычке выпить чашку чая перед сном и обязательно заглянуть в пару лавок по пути на работу. Обо всей той рутине, о которой Флинн не знал ничего, потому что они оба не хотели говорить о рутине и прикрываться попыткой узнать друг друга получше. Раз уж их беседа завязалась с одной-единственной целью, которой они оба и не пытались скрывать. Но Финниган ни сказал ни слова о ее любви к Прорицанию.

— _Хочешь погадаю? Я была лучшей на курсе._

_— По руке? Не сможешь._

_— Почему же?_

Ромильда смотрела на его шрамы с интересом. Не так, как другие. Не так, как Дафна, появившаяся гораздо позднее и прикасавшаяся к нему так, словно давно зажившие раны могли вновь начать кровоточить и жечь от малейшего неосторожного движения. Ромильда провела пальцами по каждому рубцу на теле, и ее длинные волосы щекотали кожу при каждом движении головы.

— _За что… ты пытаешься себя наказать?_

Вопрос застал его врасплох.

— _Я… не знаю._

За всё. За то, что не успел. За то, что кричал, задыхаясь от ненависти и видя вместо лица МакГонагалл одни только ряды тел под наспех наброшенными на них мантиями.

— _Я понимаю, мистер Прюэтт... Флинн. Вам пришлось тяжело, и…_

Тяжело? Да, это именно то слово, которое стоит сказать детям, бросившимся убивать и умирать, потому что никому из взрослых не хватило ума их остановить. Пятьдесят мертвых друзей и сокурсников — это, пожалуй, даже небольшая цена в бою с убийцами и террористами. Обошлись _малой кровью_.

Зрачки в темно-синих глазах расширились вновь. Финниган клялся, что проводил ее до дому и не знает, могла ли она вновь выйти на улицу. 

_У магглов есть отличное определение для таких, как мы, профессор._

Зрачки сузились, чтобы их не слепили горящие под потолком волшебные лампы. Финниган не знает даже, могла ли у нее быть причина выйти из дома в такой поздний час.

_Определение для того, чем нас сделали многомудрые взрослые, сказавшие мистеру Гарри Поттеру: «Делайте, что считаете нужным. Мы дадим вам время»._

Сигарета уже прогорела до самого фильтра, и поднимающаяся от нее струйка дыма сделалась совсем тонкой.

_Пушечное мясо._

Мертвая женщина в грязном переулке смотрела на него черными от запекшейся крови провалами глаз. Шеймус Финниган поднимался с неудобного стула, потирая запястья так, словно ждал, что на них вот-вот защелкнут ржавые азкабанские кандалы. Шеймус Финниган косил голубым — таким _типично ирландским_ на его взгляд — глазом, прислушиваясь к гулкому звуку шагов за его правым плечом. Но заговорил, только поднявшись по лестнице на девятый уровень. Войдя в лифт с идиотской позолоченной решеткой и не обращая внимания на подаваемые адвокатом знаки.

— У тебя с ней что-то было.

Флинн прислонился плечом к стене и нехотя скосил на него глаза из-под блестящей на свету медно-рыжей челки.

_Стрижка, между прочим, почти модельная. Вот что бывает, если дать любимой женщине ножницы и сказать: «Хорошо, делай, как тебе нравится, раз мой обычный вид тебя не устраивает». Она и сделала. Теперь еще и жаждет повторить, а то отросло, по ее мнению, неряшливо. Нужно немного подровнять. Эх, доброта моя, доброта._

— Тебе какая разница, Финниган? Рогов у тебя по моей вине не выросло, можешь не переживать на этот счет.

— Значит, было.

_Вот по тебе, Финниган, сразу видно, что ты ирландец. Ростом не вышел — пять с половиной, если в футах, сто шестьдесят семь, если в сантиметрах, — мускулатура курам на смех, но лезешь выяснять отношения с мужиком на голову выше тебя, да еще и с мракоборцем. И ради чего, спрашивается? Или ты таким образом пытаешься справиться с потерей якобы любимой женщины?_

— А она тебе что, вещь?

Вопрос с подвохом. Финниган, если не дурак, прекрасно это понял.

— Нет, мне просто интересно, зачем ей это было нужно. Твой характер — не новость.

Лифт скрипнул и качнулся на тросах, останавливаясь. От толчка резко замутило, но голос не дрогнул. Трудно дать слабину, когда не умеешь говорить с эмоциями в принципе.

— Твоя тупость тоже.

_Давай, тупица, спроси еще, не отсосала ли она у меня часом. Мы же недостаточно оскорбили память умершей женщины попыткой помериться членами над ее трупом. Особенно с учетом того, что одним членом этот труп уже осквернили._

Вломившуюся в лифт Грейнджер, по-видимому, встретило забавное зрелище петушащегося коротышки-ирландца, закатывающего глаза адвоката и бесчувственной черно-рыжей статуи, раздражение которой выдавали разве что скрещенные на груди руки.

— Добрый вечер, господа.

_Колин, прием. Мы в дерьме._

Колин в Ист-Энде, играет в DooM в найденных под складами катакомбах. С волшебной палочкой в одной руке и пистолетом в другой. Чем бы ирландцы ни тешились, лишь бы в ИРА не записывались.

— Шеймус, как хорошо, что я тебя встретила, — зачирикала Грейнджер, натянув на неброско накрашенные губы широкую улыбку и прижимая к груди папку с документами, как первокурсница — учебник. Понесла какую-то пафосную чушь про ужасную для них всех утрату — _какая утрата, ты бы ее в лицо не узнала, если бы на улице встретила_ — и готовность друзей поддержать блеющего что-то в ответ Финнигана всем, чем они только смогут. Разве что ноги не раздвинула во имя утешения.

_Колин, блядь! Вытащи меня отсюда!_

Грейнджер повернулась к нему с видом гончей, почуявшей лисий запах. Хотя с учетом их Патронусов будет правильнее сказать, что выдра почуяла волка и полезла в драку, не боясь двухдюймовых клыков. 

_Смелая выдра, но тупая._

— Чуть не забыла. Твоя тетя просила передать, что ждет вас с Дафной на празднование дня рождения Гарри.

Сознание почти затопило волной эмоции под названием «Только попробуй отказаться, рыжая мразь», и зрачки в темно-синих глазах чуть расширились. 

— Отлично. Передай ей, что мы не придем.

_У меня будет лютое похмелье после дня рождения Невилла, а Даф полежит со мной за компанию. Даже это для нее будет приятнее, чем смотреть, как ты споришь с Перси о новых законопроектах, отчего мгновенно вырубается даже малыш Джейми Поттер, Джордж пытается пошутить, как в былые времена, а Рон — умыкнуть очередной кусок торта и попялиться на сиськи Флер, пока Билл не видит._

Выдра намека не поняла и нахмурила бровки домиком. _Мерлин, стреляйте ей в голову!_

— Вас пригласили.

— И что теперь? Ты же не раздвигаешь ноги перед каждым мужиком, который приглашает тебя к себе, чтобы трахнуть героиню войны.

Грейнджер оскорбленно втянула воздух — _твою мать, огнедышащая выдра. Сейчас дыхнет,_ — и выплюнула сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Где твоя совесть?

Под перчаткой вновь сдавило палец обручальное кольцо. Зрачки сузились, и от нового толчка останавливающегося на уровне Атриума лифта замутило еще сильнее.

_Моя совесть сдохла в конвульсиях, когда ее хозяин орал в лицо бывшему декану, держа в руках труп семнадцатилетней жены. Тогда же сдохли и последние видимые эмоции. То еще, говорят, было зрелище._

— Грейнджер, не выноси мусор на люди, это неприлично.

Ромильда рассматривала его обручальное кольцо с тем же интересом, что и шрамы. Падающие с ее плеч тугие кудряшки щекотали ему шею и грудь.

— _Тебе бы стоило его снять._

_— Ты не понимаешь._

_— Надо же, легиллимент, а всё равно ошибаешься в таких очевидных вещах. Я понимаю. Это ведь не от того, что ты всё ещё любишь её. Просто… ты слишком привык к ее призраку. Тебе… даже нравится, что она не дает тебе двигаться дальше. Скажешь, что нет?_

Двигаться толком не получалось. Ни в переносном, ни даже в прямом смысле. Пальцы не слушались, и пришлось стянуть перчатки, чтобы наконец зажечь маленький, дрожащий так, словно вокруг Министерства гулял ураганный ветер, огонек зажигалки. От заполнившего легкие дыма в горле поднялся ком.

_Чтоб вы провалились со своими претензиями, что один, что вторая. Сходил, называется, воздухом подышать._

Вокруг фонаря над головой кружил и упорно бился о стекло светлячок. _Тук-тук_ , стучало в тишине заброшенной улицы маленьким тельцем о давно не мытую и утратившую прозрачность стеклянную поверхность. Желтый свет слепил, не давая ничего рассмотреть в сгущающейся вокруг, совсем черной — _который, черт возьми, час?_ — темноте. Наручные часы с крупным, треснувшим наискосок, циферблатом показывали половину двенадцатого.

Приступы всегда начинались внезапно. Когда расширившиеся почти на всю радужку зрачки ослепило вспышкой отразившегося от замковой стены заклятия и под ногами выросла вторая, так похожая на его собственную тень, звать кого-либо было уже поздно.

Левое плечо заныло — от удара о стену заброшенного дома? От дробящего кости в мелкое крошево проклятия? — и рот наполнился привкусом желчи, когда перед глазами бешено завихрилось черно-желтое. Красное. Фиолетовое. 

Зеленое.

_— Я понимаю, мистер Прюэтт… Вам… тяжело…_

_— Тяжело?!_

Маленькой изломанной кукле с прорвавшими рукава грязной рубашки обломками костей было тяжело лишь несколько секунд. Прежде, чем ее сердце остановилось от боли, когда внутри нее ломалась каждая, даже самая маленькая и незначительная косточка. Кожа натянулась на треснувших костях скул, челюсти и лба, искажая лицо, и из уголков серо-голубых глаз тонкими струйками сочилась кровь.

_— Да будьте вы прокляты!_

Виски сдавило с такой силой, что вырвался хрип и руки сами схватились за лицо, закрывая его от летящих со всех сторон вспышек. Что показалось, будто его кости сейчас тоже продавит внутрь, превращая мозг в рваные ошметки.

Она шла по заваленному мертвыми телами Большому Залу, грязная, пошатывающаяся, почти ничего не видящая из-за хлестнувшего по глазам заклятия. Тоже такая маленькая. И тоже рухнула сломанной куклой, уткнувшись лицом в черную от пыли и копоти рубашку и пачкая пальцы еще сочащейся из шеи кровью. Тянула руки к белому лицу в этой черной, покрывшей каждый дюйм замка копоти, и плакала, не в силах выдавить ничего, кроме раз за разом повторяемого «Нет».

_— Нет… Нет… Колин… Нет…_

Рот наполнился привкусом крови и сухой земли. Рубашка на предплечьях горела, бордовое колдовское пламя пожирало кожу и мышцы на внутренней стороне рук, и от боли и запаха паленой плоти его рвало снова и снова растекающейся по полу кровавой желчью. Перед глазами кружилось цветным и черным, вырастало светящимися белыми плитами из черной земли. Дюжинами и сотнями плит до самого горизонта, светящегося такой же белой линией между черной землей и черным небом. Разломанные кости торчали из поддергивающихся рук, тянущихся навстречу из темноты. И под толщей земли отчетливо шелестела ленивая черная река.

_Флинн…_

Всего шаг. Пусть земля уйдет из-под ног. Пусть…

Дождь ударил резко, забарабанил по плечам и опущенной голове крупными ледяными каплями, и черное небо разорвало слепящей глаза молнией.

_Флинн!_

Холодные руки в полудюжине колец сжали лицо в ладонях и рванули голову вверх с такой силой, словно хотели отделить ее от шеи. 

_Посмотри на меня._

На мокром лице — так похожем на его собственное, с красивыми броскими чертами и липнущими к щекам огненно-рыжими волосами — горели яркие синие глаза. Пальцы робко, почти неверяще потянулись к запястью в синем рукаве мундира, сжимая плотную жесткую ткань.

Собирая в горсть черную могильную землю. И он зашелся кашлем, давясь этой душащей, забивающейся абсолютно везде землей. Едва успел оторвать голову от черной насыпи, отодвинуться хоть на несколько дюймов в сторону, и его вырвало, обдирая горло полужидкими остатками обеда. Еда в министерской столовой — то еще дерьмо, и наблевать этим на могилу собственного отца будет слишком даже для него. Наблевать чем угодно будет слишком.

В ушах гулко стучало сердце. Упрямо гоняло кровь и требовало холодного, с хрипами врывающегося в легкие воздуха. Пальцы по-прежнему не слушались, и с трудом нашаренный в кармане пузырек треснул в руке, рассыпавшись мелкими царапающими осколками. По грязным пальцам с забившейся под ногти землей потекла прозрачная бесцветная жидкость. Пришлось слизывать с руки, давясь и кашляя. И еще долго лежать в темноте, пытаясь дышать медленно и ровно, чтобы унять головокружение, и чувствовать спиной холодную насыпь. Прежде, чем наконец попытаться отыскать палочку. Если сумел трансгрессировать сюда, значит она должна быть где-то рядом. Впрочем… уже стоит быть благодарным, что не расщепило на две неровные половины. А уж палочка — это дело десятое.

Та нашлась в полуярде от левой руки, у самого подножия белой плиты. В темноте тускло мерцали вырезанные на камне буквы.

**_Fabian Cornelius Prewett_ **   
**_Sept. 6th 1955 — Sept. 20th 1981_ **   
**_Son. Father. Brother in Arms_ **

_Извини… Я сейчас всё уберу._

Убрать получилось с первого раза, а вот встать — только со второго. В глазах двоилось, в ушах будто булькала вода и шуршали полчища мелких насекомых одновременно, а деревянная, как у инфернала, походка и земля на щеке и руках довершали сходство то ли с бездомным, забредшим переночевать на кладбище, то ли с настоящим инферналом, вздумавшим погулять при свете редких, горящих на расстоянии дюжины ярдов друг от друга фонарей.

Для трансгрессии пришлось собираться с духом еще минут пять, прежде чем грудь сдавило в привычных тисках — отчего едва не вырвало вновь, теперь уже так старательно слизанной с грязных пальцев дозой, — и расширенные на всю радужку зрачки ослепило ярким светом электрического фонаря. 

— Сука… — просипел Флинн, хватаясь одной рукой за зажмурившиеся глаза, а второй — за стену дома. Ничего, бывало и хуже. Теперь главное не наткнуться ни на кого из соседей, а то еще вызовут полицию, чтобы разобраться, где это он так извалялся. Или кто его извалял и какими способами можно наказать этих мерзавцев. Зависело от степени лояльности жильцов к таинственному соседу.

Таинственному потому, что никто не знал, в какой конкретно квартире живет «тот странный рыжий мужик в темном». По слухам, кто-то даже считал его призраком, изредка бродящим по подъезду вверх-вниз — этим-то никого не удивишь, любой порядочный английский дом должен иметь хотя бы одно привидение, — но на самом деле у слухов была вполне прозаическая причина. Когда Флинн появился в доме первый раз, кто-то из пожилых соседей рухнул в обморок со словами «Я ж этого парня почти двадцать лет назад здесь видел! И выглядел он точно так же!». Пришлось отчитываться перед перепуганным стариком о наследстве от покойного отца и аномальном внешнем сходстве.

Голова упорно не проходила. И при хорошем освещении — по-прежнему слепившем ноющие глаза — двоящиеся контуры предметов стали особенно заметны. Попасть ключом в замочную скважину при таких особенностях зрения было достижением, достойным Ордена Мерлина. Сразу первой степени.

А сквозь стальную, укрепленную заклинаниями дверь отчетливо ощущалось чужое присутствие.

_Твою мать._

Можно было бы попробовать прокрасться в ванную тихо, но какое там «тихо», когда и собственную фамилию не сразу вспомнишь, не то, что хоть одно подходящее заклинание. Откуда-то из глубины квартиры донеслись негромкие шаги одновременно с таким же негромким вопросом:

— Флинн?

— Привет, — просипел Флинн и привалился спиной к стене, поняв, после подвига с дверью сил на то, чтобы разуться, уже не осталось. Сознание затопила волна почти панического страха. Чужого. — Да всё в порядке, я тут немного…

Погаллюцинировал.

— В порядке?! — в глаза бросилась легшая на плечо тонкая — даже маленькая для женщины ростом в почти шесть футов — рука с золотым колечком на среднем пальце. — Да ты себя в зеркало видел?!

— Нет, только в лужу, — солгал Флинн, попытался прокашляться, чтобы избавиться от сипения, и почувствовал, как рот наполняется горькой, отдающей привкусом опиума слюной.

— Флинн… Кто…

— Нет, это я сам себя… так. Даф, меня сейчас вырвет. Пусти… пожалуйста.

Вырвало. Но уже не прямо под ноги — _спасибо и на этом,_ — а в сияющую белизной раковину в ванной комнате. Дафна выкрутила вентиль крана на полную, смывая сгустки смешанной с землей и кровью желчи, и намочила платок — кажется, свой собственный, — начав осторожно вытирать ему лицо.

— Вот и хорошо. Дыши.

— А что, — сипло спросил Флинн, — по звуку это что-то другое напоминает?

И поднял голову. Зеркало над раковиной отразило женщину с узким скуластым лицом и короткой мальчишеской стрижкой на черных волосах и нечто с безумными черными провалами в глазах и разводами натекшей из носа крови на землисто-сером лице. Женщина, которой следовало бы бежать — а лучше трансгрессировать — от этого зрелища куда подальше, повернула голову — в зеркале отразились льдисто-голубые глаза с длинными черными ресницами и розовые губы, полная нижняя и тонкая верхняя, — и прижалась щекой к его плечу в перепачканном землей черном свитере.

Зрачки у отражения медленно сузились, и вновь стала заметна темно-синяя радужка.

— Полегче? — спросила Дафна и ощутимо вздрогнула от звука ровного холодного голоса.

— Это не более, чем вопрос времени. По данным исследований Отдела Тайн легиллименты сходят с ума втрое чаще всех остальных волшебников. Это официальная статистика.

Она не сказала, что это полная чушь и что «втрое чаще» еще не означает, что это случится и с ним. Потому что для того, чтобы этого не случилось, нужно быть _нормальным_ легиллиментом. Он не был нормальным с самого начала. И он уж точно не стал нормальнее, чем был прежде, когда…

— _Невилла всё зовут преподавать в Хогвартс?_ — спросила Ромильда с искренним интересом, ощутимо упирая острые локти ему в грудь. Шевельнулась всем телом, и тонкое одеяло соскользнуло с гладкой белой спины к самым бедрам. — _Могу понять, почему он не соглашается. Я тоже не согласилась, когда Минерва предлагала._

_— Что ж ты так обидела старушку?_

— _Честно? Я многое могу понять. Что это была страшная ошибка, что никто не ожидал такого количества смертей, что… Знаешь, я могу понять практически любое объяснение. Но худшее, что можно сказать вчерашним детям, стоящим на пепелище среди мертвых друзей, — это «Вас никто не просил». Сомневаюсь, что кто-то из них решился бы произнести это вслух, но знаю, что все они думают об этом, когда видят любого из нас._

Вода шумела в раковине, брызгая крупными теплыми каплями, медленно стекающими по белом фаянсу.

_Я найду его. И убью его сам, если Министерство снова ничего не сделает._

— Даф?

— Да?

— Будь осторожна. Если что случится… я этого не выдержу.

Тонкие сильные пальцы потянули за оба плеча сразу, и он уткнулся носом в короткие, слабо пахнущие духами волосы у самого уха с маленькой золотой сережкой.

_Я понимаю, мистер Прюэтт…_

_Не понимаете, профессор. Они умерли._

_Мы **все** там умерли._


	5. Глава четвертая. Пастырь

  
_А те, что остались живыми,_  
 _Стонут в ночи, но Ад не пустит назад._  
 _Их лица — совсем молодые,_  
 _Но души изломаны, души болят._  
(с) Доктор Кинчев — Завтра может быть поздно.

Изрезанная тонкими морщинами кожа туго натянулась на скулах, словно кто-то положил поверх лица неудачный слепок посмертной маски, не имевший ничего общего со старыми фотографиями. Фотографиями, которыми заставили, казалось, каждый дюйм бабушкиной спальни, и домовые эльфы прилежно смахивали пыль с рамок и стекол, оберегающих от этой пыли одно и то же улыбающееся лицо. Иногда на снимках появлялись и другие лица, такие же счастливые и застывшие во времени. Не знающие, что ждет их всего через несколько месяцев, дней или даже часов.

_Галерея мертвых_ , безмолвно говорили малахитово-зеленые глаза Дженар каждый раз, когда она входила в эту комнату и пробегала взглядом по рядам блестящих стекол на стенах. И взгляд делался виноватым, словно она произнесла это вслух. _Прости. Я не должна была… раз они еще живы._

Были живы. Первой ушла мать, а теперь и...

Глядя на застывшее, ставшее еще более неузнаваемым лицо отца, Невилл думал о том, что теперь в комнате Августы Лонгботтом действительно висела галерея одних только мертвых. Сухая морщинистая рука стискивала его ладонь неизменно стальной хваткой — несмотря на слабость едва поднявшегося с больничной койки тела, — но в глубине серых глаз, еще сильнее посветлевших с возрастом, отчетливо читалась та же мысль. 

_Все мертвы… Мой мальчик… мертв._

Ей не следовало здесь быть. Ей не следовало стоять, тратя все силы на то, чтобы держать спину безупречно прямой, а голову — высоко поднятой, словно ее сложная прическа полностью седых волос была королевским венцом, но она не хотела ничего слушать. Невилл даже не был уверен, что она слышала его вообще, когда сидела, завернув ноги в тонкое больничное одеяло и низко опустив голову. Чтобы он не видел, как несгибаемая Мэм беззвучно плачет, узнав, что ее сына больше нет в живых.

До этого она лишь раз плакала на его глазах. Когда сжала его грязное окровавленное лицо в ладонях и тут же отдернула руки, испугавшись, что причиняет боль правой щеке, разорванной от края рта до самого уха.

— _Невилл,_ — сказала бабушка, и ему вдруг показалось, что она всхлипнула. И схватила его вновь, уже за плечи, прижимая к себе, отчего он почувствовал себя совсем ребенком, а не почти мужчиной, к семнадцати годам выросшим до шесть с лишним футов. Ребенком, каким он всегда чувствовал себя рядом с дедом, но никогда — рядом с ней. — _Ох, Невилл._

_— Всё в порядке, ба,_ — только и смог выдавить Невилл, всё ещё стискивая в пальцах — так сильно, до судорог, что не смог бы разжать их без посторонней помощи — серебряную рукоять меча, и увидел, как по ее щекам текут слезы. 

Слова траурной речи разносились далеко над лесом, заглушая шум текущей немногим севернее реки Тис. Палочка из остролиста — одна из запасных, купленная отцом еще в восьмидесятом году и найденная Дженар среди дюжин других сложенных в коробки и спрятанных от чужих глаз вещей — гибко согнулась в пальцах, и на мгновение Невиллу показалось, что она не сломается. Что _он_ не сумеет ее сломать и сделать для собственного отца даже такой малости. Но секунду спустя упрямое дерево негромко треснуло, и в разломе показались блестящие белые волосы из гривы единорога. Сухие, сильно задрожавшие пальцы вновь стиснули ладонь, когда обломки легли на неподвижную грудь, и Невилл заметил краем глаза движение тонких губ в сетке таких же тонких морщин.

_Прощай._

А потом она вдруг высвободила руку и в последний раз дотронулась до вихрастых волос, еще хранивших пепельных отлив в паре едва заметных среди белой седины тонких прядей.

_Легкой тебе дороги, мой милый._

Когда крышка гроба закрылась с негромким стуком, прозрачные серые глаза заблестели, и на светлых, точно таких же, как у отца, пепельных ресницах задрожала слезинка.

— Мэм, — едва слышно попросила Дженар, непривычно бледная без красной помады и густой черной подводки для глаз, заколовшая кудрявые волосы на затылке и крепко держащая вторую бабушкину руку в обеих ладонях, лишенных всех колец, кроме обручального. — Вы не присядете со мной? Мне тяжело стоять.

Слезинка сорвалась с ресниц и медленно потекла по морщинистой щеке.

— Да, дорогая.

Сжимавшие ладонь пальцы разжались, и Невилл закрыл глаза — всего на секунду, простительная слабость для человека, хоронящего отца, — пытаясь избавиться от чувства, что без ее руки земля уходит у него из-под ног. Не время. Еще нужно…

— Можно? — спросили почти одновременно два голоса, показавшиеся ему непривычно гулкими, но на самом деле звучащие едва слышно даже в этой жуткой тишине небольшого лесного кладбища. Собственный голос не дрогнул, но они оба, кажется, поняли, каких трудов это стоило.

— Спасибо. Я…

Колин только коротко мотнул головой — в его, Колина, манере выражать чувства, порой неловкой и даже грубоватой, но неизменно искренней, — а Флинн ответил коротким быстрым взглядом из-под длинной медно-рыжей челки. В глаза Невиллу сразу бросился землисто-серый цвет вытянутого скуластого лица и почти черные круги под запавшими темно-синими глазами.

— Я задолжал ему несколько месяцев заботы обо мне, пусть я этого и не помню, — сипло сказал Пруэтт и поднял волшебную палочку одновременно с Колином. Гроб медленно — _бережно_ — опустился в черный провал ямы между двумя другими могилами — совсем близко к матери и на расстоянии еще одной, _еще не вырытой_ могилы от деда, — и по крышке глухо застучала сухая земля. За спиной зашуршала редкая трава под высокими черными ботинками, и в руку резко, почти бесцеремонно сунули холодную металлическую фляжку.

— Держи-ка, парень, — хрипло, с каркающими нотками в голосе, сказала еще одна несгибаемая мэм, предпочитавшая жесткое «Мадам Дементор», и с силой стиснула его запястье холодными, как лед, пальцами. — Он бы не обиделся.

Горло обожгло, и он едва не закашлялся, словно мальчишка, никогда прежде не пробовавший спиртного. Флинн молча протянул руку и обнял обманчиво-хрупкие женские плечи под черным вязаным кардиганом, совсем не спасавшим от промозглого ветра, дующего со склонов Пеннинских гор. 

— Дерьмовая погода, — прохрипела мэм и положила одну из рук поверх ладони в кожаной перчатке. — Для похорон самое то. Жаль, что вы Лонгботтомы, а не Селвины. Сейчас бы запалили погребальный костер и… — бледные губы дрогнули, изогнулись в горькой гримасе, и она резко уткнулась лицом Флинну в грудь, беззвучно содрогаясь всем телом. 

Стоять на ветру было холодно. Или ладони в застарелых, давно заживших ожогах на костяшках пальцев — будто кто-то раз за разом прикладывал раскаленную монету к сжатым в кулаки рукам — мерзли совсем не от холода. От усталости — поспать за последние несколько суток удалось от силы три-четыре часа — в ветре мерещилось что-то непонятное, едва слышное и неразборчивое. Колин, наверное, сказал бы, что это банши плачет где-то в лесной чаще. Колин стоял, засунув руки в карманы черных брюк, и молчал. Они все молчали, пока он не заговорил сам, одним из последних поднимаясь по тропинке к мэнору на вершине холма. Сквозь ветви растущих по склону деревьев виднелась обрушившаяся на уровне четвертого этажа каменная башня.

— Ты как?

Флинн скосил на него глаза и изогнул губы в кривом подобии улыбки.

— Ну и альтруист же ты. Только что похоронил отца, а сам…

— Ему уже не поможешь, — коротко ответил Невилл и подумал, что это, наверное, совсем не те слова, которые следует говорить в подобной ситуации.

— А мне поможешь, как же, — глухо хмыкнул Флинн и поднял воротник рубашки.

— Я…

Слова не находились. Даже мысли толком не находились, в голове путалось, и, наверное, поэтому первым понял Колин, а не Флинн. Вновь сунул руки в карманы, словно не зная, куда их деть, и заговорил так, чтобы не услышали идущие впереди женщины.

— Меня, конечно, никто не спрашивает, но я думаю, что это вполне нормально. Да, он был твоим отцом, но ты знал его только по воспоминаниям других людей. Поэтому… — Колин нахмурил брови и, кажется, задумчиво прикусил язык за сжатыми губами. — Хотя знаешь, у меня такие дивные отношения с собственным папашей, что я, наверное, лучше помолчу.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Невилл, качнув головой для большей убедительности. — Спасибо, я…

Я сегодня красноречив, как на первом курсе.

_Имеешь право,_ ответили темные глаза с сильно расширенными зрачками. _Отдохнул бы лучше, чем заниматься самобичеванием на пустом месте,_ согласились голубые. Ярко-зеленые, посмотревшие на него поверх исхудавшего старушечьего плеча, думали о том же. А он подумал, что просьба посидеть прозвучала не из одного только сочувствия к старой больной женщине. От крутого подъема на холм жена вновь начала прихрамывать на левую ногу.

_Будь проклят Майлз Эйвери с его привычкой бить противникам по коленям._

Отдыхать хотелось меньше всего. Что угодно, хоть работа в теплице мэнора, хоть бесконечные бумаги, завалившие весь стол в домашнем кабинете, хоть патрулирование Лютного переулка, только бы не сидеть и не думать. Ни об отце, ни об изуродованном лице Ромильды, ни о том, как на него посмотрел Шеймус. 

_Что происходит? Кто следующий? Кого еще мы потеряем, Нев? Кого?!_

Это должно было закончиться в ночь с первого на второе мая пятнадцать лет назад. Люди, увы, умирают каждый день, но это должно было закончиться еще в Хогвартсе. На разорванном пальцами оборотня лице Эрни Макмиллана, на неподвижных, остекленевших глазах Тони Голдштейна. На закрытом гробе, в котором лежали разрозненные куски плоти, не имевшие ничего общего с красавицей Падмой Патил. Ее голову они так и не нашли.

Это должно было закончиться с рассветом над горящей школой. От мысли, что оно возвращается, начинало тошнить, совсем как в ту ночь, и в воздухе отчетливо пахло не отцветающим вокруг дома белым и розовым асфоделем, а паленой плотью. И теперь за его спиной стояли не только друзья, которых он повел в бой с Пожирателями.

Повел _умирать._

На плечо легла горячая рука. Вторая обхватила поперек груди, и к левой лопатке прижалась мягкая щека, отвлекая от бесцельного — _невидящего_ — разглядывания цветов вокруг ведущей от заднего крыльца дорожки.

— Идем в дом, здесь холодно.

— Прости. Я что-то задумался.

Ответом была красноречивая тишина. Все трое, верно, думали об одном и том же. О том, что уже не раз было сказано ими вслух, но никак не убеждало.

_Ты был тем, кто спас нас всех, а не отправил на смерть._

_Нет. Даже если это правда, а не просто слова утешения… У меня не получается в нее поверить. И я не хочу даже думать, что всё вот-вот начнет снова._

Что он может снова не успеть.

— Дедушка ушел на Авалон? — спросил тонкий голос где-то внизу, и руки коснулась еще одна горячая ладонь. Совсем маленькая и хрупкая. — Папа?

— М-м-м? — протянул Невилл, не сразу поняв, о чем речь, и опустил взгляд. — Ты что это здесь делаешь, а?

Джордан протянула ему полусплетенный венок из увядающих белых и розовых цветов с шестью лепестками. Маленькая девочка с подпрыгивающими при ходьбе рыжими кудряшками и неловкими пальчиками, роняющими столовые приборы каждые три-четыре секунды. Девочка, заставлявшая чувствовать себя неловко троих взрослых мужчин, потому что в ней было слишком много от других девочек, бывших намного старше в тот год, но порой смотревших на них точно также.

_Вы же… мальчики, вы же всегда с нами, правда?_

— Джилли научила. Красиво?

Было что-то забавное в том, как трое мужчин уверяют одну маленькую девочку, что венка красивее они прежде не видели. Двое из них — вполне уверенно, а третий — так, словно ему хотелось провалиться под землю от смущения. Впрочем… ему было полезно изредка вспоминать о существовании хоть немного нормальной жизни.

— И где Джилл?

Джиллиан подняла голову из бело-розовых зарослей, едва заслышав приближение знакомых шагов, и прокричала с непосредственностью ребенка, весьма смутно представляющего себе, что на самом деле творилось в мэноре последние несколько дней.

— Я за ней слежу!

У Джиллиан куда лучше, чем у любого другого человека, получалось сказать, что жизнь продолжается, несмотря ни на что. Судя по тому, как на мгновение изогнула бровь Дженар, она думала о том же.

— Иди отдохни, хорошо?

— Я еще не закончил с бумагами, и…

_Спеленаем заклинаниями, как ребенка, мрачно пообещали два взгляда с двух разных сторон. Нам не жалко и не стыдно, сам знаешь, мы люди злые._

— Почитаешь мне? — робко спросила Джордан, широко раскрыв прозрачные льдисто-зеленые глаза, и протянула вперед обе тоненькие руки в коротких светло-желтых рукавах. Знай он, что заснет на второй же странице, попросил бы Дженар. Или Колина. Да что там Колина, хоть Флинна! Пусть тот был не самым лучшим чтецом из-за практически полного отсутствия эмоций в голосе. Даже если Флинн действительно старался порадовать детей, то всё равно выходило так себе.

Но всё же лучше, чем оказаться на грязной полутемной лестнице, отчетливо ощутив неловкую из-за оторванного указательного пальца хватку Лаванды на запястье.

— _Я не могу пробиться через защиту в одиночку! Не могу…_

Выломать усиленную заклинаниями дверь, не слушая возмущенных криков соседей, грозящихся вызвать Аврорат, и истеричного хохота, доносящегося из тесной конуры, в которую забилась героиня Второй Магической Войны. Парвати даже не заметила брызнувших во все стороны щепок, раскачиваясь на подоконнике открытого — распахнутого во всю ширь — окна и сжимая в кулаках заляпанные ее собственной кровью обрывки пергамента. Пергамента, на котором виднелись остатки фиолетового министерского воска «для официальных писем». Этим же утром Невилл бросил точно такой же пергамент на собственном кухонном столе, не прочитав дальше первой строчки.

_**Приглашаем вас на Вечер Памяти павших в Битве за Хогвартс.** _

  
— _Привет, Лав_ , — хрипло засмеялась Парвати и качнулась назад с такой силой, что у них обоих вырвался испуганный возглас. Нужно было закрыть это чертово окно, нужно было сдернуть ее с подоконника магией, если потребовалось бы, но они оба, кажется, не успевали даже подумать о том, что это действительно может произойти вновь. — _Ты видела? Они хотят, чтобы я выпила в память о сестре. Вы-выпейте без меня, хорошо? Выпейте за меня!_

_— Парвати!_

Что ей сказать? Что ему сделать? Что вообще нужно делать, когда твой друг раскачивается на подоконнике с распоротыми от запястья до локтя руками, заливая всё вокруг кровью?

— _З-здравствуй, Невилл_ , — она вдруг перестала смеяться, словно только заметила, что в квартиру ворвалась не только Лаванда, и улыбнулась так, что на долю секунды им обоим показалось, будто самое страшное позади. Она очнулась. Сейчас они снимут ее с этого чертова окна, перевяжут руки и вызовут целителя. Только бы не спугнуть, только не… — _Я передам Падме, что ты заходил._

И опрокинулась на спину, в пустоту, исчезая из виду. Заклинания бессмысленно рассекли воздух, и внизу пронзительно завизжала женщина. Он оказался у окна первым и первым увидел острые металлические пики забора, выходящие из груди и еще подрагивающей руки.

И проснулся в темноте, тяжело дыша и еще чувствуя, как Лаванда хватается за его плечо искалеченной ладонью, чтобы не осесть на вымаранный кровью пол. Джордан безмятежно сопела, прижимаясь спиной к левому боку и закинув тоненькую руку на плечо спящей с другой стороны от нее матери. По обрамленному белокурыми волосами лицу бродили тени от колышущихся за окном ветвей, смазывая линию рассекающего веко и скулу шрама. Невилл протянул было руку, чтобы убрать с ее щеки короткую кудрявую прядку, и замер на середине движения, не столько заметив, сколько почуяв странное движение за спиной. И повернул голову, чтобы отыскать палочку хотя бы глазами.

Парвати застыла с той стороны окна. Зависла на уровне второго этажа, и в полумраке отчетливо виднелись блестящие широко раскрытые глаза и развевающиеся на ветру длинные черные волосы. Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, а затем давно мертвая, пронзенная в трех местах острыми пиками забора девушка подняла измазанный темным — _кровью_ — палец и начертила на стекле две зеркально отраженные буквы.

SF.


	6. Глава пятая. Самаритянин

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan Young — Zombie (Bad Wolves/The Cranberries cover).

Темнота окутывала со всех сторон плотным удушливым слоем. Словно черная трясина, медленно, но неумолимо затягивающая всё глубже и глубже. Вязкой жижей просачивалась между пальцами, между руками и телом, между судорожно сжатыми ногами, растекалась, мерзко холодя кожу, по животу и забивалась в уши и рот, заглушая все звуки и не давая толком ни вдохнуть, ни закричать. Душила, тянула за волосы, заставляя выгнуть тело дугой, давила на бедра, и…

— Орла.

Голос прозвучал так громко и так близко — и так пугающе спокойно, — что она рефлекторно дернулась и попыталась отползти, путаясь руками и ногами в вязаном пледе и наткнувшись плечом на спинку дивана. Во рту пересохло, язык будто онемел, и у нее вырвался только короткий почти неслышный хрип, секунду спустя сменившийся таким же коротким сухим кашлем.

— Давно это началось?

— Нет, — просипела Орла, неловко упираясь ладонью в постеленную на диване простынь, и во вторую руку молча сунули тяжелую керамическую кружку. Почти холодную, но ноздри защекотало запахом крепкого черного чая, и глаза неожиданно разглядели в темноте и саму кружку, и даже плавающую в ней дольку лимона. — С-с-спасибо.

Чай чуть горчил, как и положено черному, но она сделала несколько больших глотков, практически ополовинив кружку. И только потом поняла, что он наверняка заваривал этот чай для себя, а не для случайно нагрянувшей под вечер и оставшейся ночевать на диване в гостиной женщины.

— Прости. Я тебя разбудила? — спросила Орла уже не таким сиплым голосом, возвращая кружку. Привыкшие к темноте глаза теперь отчетливо видели темный на фоне окна силуэт, сидящий на краю дивана, и она разглядела даже его профиль с линией длинного тонкого носа и падающие на лоб короткие пряди волос. Но выражение глаз — черных провалов на месте глазниц — оставалось совершенно невидимым и нечитаемым.

— Нет. Я не спал.

_А что ж такого делал, что чай успел настолько остыть?_

Задать вопрос вслух она, впрочем, не решилась. События и без того развивались слишком… стремительно. На взгляд самой Орлы. На взгляд же мужчины, которого она мариновала уже три с половиной месяца, ей, вероятно, давно следовало переночевать не на диване в гостиной, а в его спальне.

— Прости. Мне не стоило… приходить.

Несколько часов назад она сказала практически то же самое — другими словами, но с тем же смыслом — когда в ответ на предложение проводить ее до дому призналась, что совсем не хочет туда идти. Вновь запираться на все засовы, поднимать защитные чары и вешать сигнальные и прятать под подушку порт-ключ на самый экстренный случай… За каких-то пару дней у нее развилась самая настоящая паранойя. Будто не было этих пятнадцати с лишним лет между нынешней Орлой — уверенной и самодостаточной, привыкшей к полному контролю над собственной жизнью — и Орлой-четверокурсницей, встречавшей каждое утро со страхом, что плохое настроение Амикуса Кэрроу вновь будет стоить ей выбитых зубов или сломанного носа.

— Хочешь поговорить? — спросил Дэн всё тем же спокойным голосом и сам отпил из кружки с чаем. Ее извинения он вновь проигнорировал, словно не видел даже одной проблемы там, где Орла успела найти уже дюжину.

— Не… не знаю, — она вдруг почувствовала себя неловко — _раздето_ — и подтянула голые колени к груди в слишком тонкой и слишком белой для такой темноты майке. 

— Это из-за работы? — в спокойном голосе появились осторожные нотки.

— Да если бы, — устало буркнула Орла и положила подбородок на колени. Работа никогда не казалась ей чем-то пугающим. К работе Орла относилась совершенно по-маггловски, еще в школьные годы слишком хорошо поняв и запомнив, что бояться нужно живых, а не мертвых. Даже будь эти мертвые инферналами, они становились лишь орудием в руках кого-то живого. 

Ромильды Вейн она тоже не испугалась. Вскрыла, записала, зашила — всё, как по учебнику, словно это была и не Ромильда вовсе. Не та Ромильда, которая учила четвертый и третий курс варить сложные лекарственные зелья из украденных у Слизнорта ингредиентов. Орла решила для себя, что Ромильды там и не было — Ромильда ушла на Авалон, как бы скептично ни воспринимала Орла это древнее поверие прежде. А потом она сама ушла домой и поняла, что не может спать. Что темнота сгущается вокруг и давит на нее могильной плитой, совсем как в тот чертов учебный год. Когда они поднимали на ночь щиты вокруг кроватей и на входе в спальни, потому что их собственный факультет пожирала эта чистокровная зараза, заставлявшая студентов, еще недавно друживших с магглорожденными и полукровками, бросаться на них с волшебными палочками или даже с кулаками.

— Ты только не смейся, — попросила Орла совсем шепотом, — но я… боюсь темноты.

— Сказала бы сразу, — только и ответил Дэн, пожав плечами — во всяком случае она истолковала это слабое, смутно различимое в темноте движение именно так, — и Орла выбросила руку почти наугад, схватив его за холодное — гладкое на ощупь сродни отполированному до блеска металлу — запястье.

— Нет! Только не зажигай… свет.

Ей показалось, что в ответ он поднял левую бровь, но сказать наверняка не позволяло как раз таки отсутствие света. Всё верно, замкнутый круг. В темноте не видно того, кто притаился за следующим углом или поворотом коридора, но зажигая свет, ты только облегчаешь ему задачу.

— Когда… Понимаешь, когда в окне горит свет… ты не видишь, что происходит снаружи. Но те, кто стоит там… в темноте, видят тебя.

Звучало так, словно она объясняет очевидные вещи несмышленому ребенку. Орла бы поняла, если бы он обиделся. Она бы и сама разозлилась, услышь она нечто подобное, и решила бы, что ее не иначе, как за ребенка и принимают. Но Дэн высвободил руку из ее пальцев и ответил, поднимаясь с края дивана:

— Не обижайся, но тебе бы страшные истории писать. С приходящими по ночам неупокоенными душами и стоящими под окнами невестами-инферналами. «И если ты долго смотришь в бездну, то бездна тоже смотрит в тебя». Да и шторы, прости за прямоту, для чего висят?

— Думаешь, я ненормальная? — спросила Орла совсем тихо, понадеявшись, что ее не услышат за шорохом задергиваемых на окне плотных штор. И подумала, что самым лучшим ответом на этот вопрос будет первая часть цитаты про бездну.

_Тому, кто сражается с чудовищами, следует остерегаться, чтобы самому не стать чудовищем._

У кого из них это в действительности получилось? У Невилла? Да. У Флинна? Нет. У всех остальных? У нее самой?

Первым щелкнуло, высекая искру, колесико зажигалки. Затем затрещал, тоже выстреливая крохотными искорками, поднесенный к огоньку фитиль красной свечи в низком стеклянном стакане. И пламя высветило всё сразу — и резкие скулы, и голые плечи, и светлые волосы, едва закрывающие сзади шею и густо курчавящиеся на мускулистой груди, и даже въевшиеся в рабочие джинсы пятна зельеварческих реактивов. И черную, острую даже на вид — будто настоящую, а не выбитую на коже обыкновенной краской — проволоку с четырьмя крупными колючками, петлей обхватившую мускулистую шею.

И серебристо-белую от кончиков пальцев до самого локтя левую руку, будто отлитую из текучего, не застывшего до конца металла. Ничем не отличимую от правой, кроме цвета кожи — да и кожи ли вообще? — и способности переломить пальцами стальной прут.

— Думаю, ты никогда не спрашивала моего брата, — ответил Дэн как-то невпопад, ставя свечу на журнальный столик и задувая огонек зажигалки, — почему у него дома такая интересная планировка. Может, знаешь, там есть комната, которую он гордо окрестил малой гостиной и в которую можно попасть только через спальню.

— Знаю, — согласилась Орла, не понимая, к чему он клонит. И прижала колени к груди еще сильнее, отползая поближе к подушке, чтобы ему было где сесть и не оказаться вновь на самом краю дивана.

— А знаешь, зачем она ему? — спросил Дэн, возвращаясь на диван, и, получив в ответ короткое отрицательное движение головой, продолжил без малейшего веселья в голосе, с которым обычно говорил о Колине. — Он долгое время не мог засыпать в нормальной кровати, его, кхм, клинило, что если в дом ворвутся Пожиратели или еще кто, то первым делом они пойдут в спальню. Хотя там тройное охранное кольцо вокруг дома, через него попробуй еще прорвись. И Колин, конечно, не признается, но, по-моему, его и сейчас так клинит. Не всё время, но бывает. А началось это сразу после Хогвартса. До сих пор помню, как я первый раз уехал в школу без Колина, а по возвращении на зимние каникулы столкнулся с тем, что он может ни с того, ни с сего встать посреди ночи и уйти спать в ванную. После чего, разумеется, вставала и Демельза, и мы до самого утра резались в карты, изображая часовых на боевом посту. С рассветом Колина обычно отпускало, даже если сам он этого рассвета и не видел. Так что, — подытожил Дэн, опираясь локтями на колени и сцепляя пальцы в замок, — как видишь, для нашей братии вполне нормально бояться темного времени суток. Думаю, что в действительности его не боится только Невилл, потому что в его мэнор в случае чего и сам Темный Лорд бы не прорвался. 

Потом задумался на секунду-другую и добавил:

— Во всяком случае, не сразу.

— А ты боишься? — спросила Орла, не чувствуя особого успокоения, и заметила, как у него едва заметно дрогнули губы. Но ответил Дэн совершенно серьезным тоном без малейшего намека на попытку пошутить.

— У меня заряженный дробовик под кроватью лежит. Подарок от дяди на, как сейчас помню, совершеннолетие.

Орле от такого заявления как-то резко стало не до собственных страхов.

— А ты не боишься, что его Колин найдет?

— Который из? — спросил Дэн, и губы у него дрогнули уже заметнее.

— Тот, который твой сын.

— Ну что ты, этот Колин не найдет. Он здесь бывает в лучшем случае раз в две недели, и я перед его приходом прячу всё, что может быть хоть немного опасным. А второй Колин лучше меня знает, что с этим дробовиком делать, так что за него я тоже спокоен. Хочешь, посижу с тобой, пока ты не заснешь?

Вопрос был задан без паузы и хоть какого-то предупреждения, и Орла растерянно моргнула, не сразу сообразив, о чем он. И так же растерянно кивнула, когда сообразила.

— Прости, — пробормотала она в очередной раз, торопливо натягивая на себя плед до самого подбородка. Ситуация с каждой секундой казалась ей все более глупой. Переночевать со свечами она могла и в своей собственной квартире. Вместо того, чтобы занимать диван в чужой.

— Да прекрати ты извиняться, мне не сложно, — отмахнулся от нее Дэн, вновь беря с журнального столика свою кружку с чаем. Тот, верно, уже успел остыть окончательно.

— Альтруист, — вяло пошутила Орла, вытягивая ноги за его спиной. — Я бы уже себя за порог выставила за то, что сама не сплю и другим не даю.

— Не даешь, — невозмутимо согласился Дэн, вылавливая из чая ломтик лимона и отправляя его в рот вместе с горькой кожурой. — Но это лучше, чем сидеть каждому в своем углу и сходить с ума по одиночке. Особенно в свете… последних событий.

— Думаешь, еще кого-то убьют? — тихо спросила Орла, посерьезнев.

— Думаю, что в первую очередь нас пытаются запугать. И, судя по всему, у них это получается. Но не удивлюсь, если окажется, что это действительно связано с Армией Дамблдора.

— А есть еще какие-то… версии? — удивилась Орла. После того, что сотворили с Ромильдой, ничего другого, кроме запоздалой мести членам Армии Дамблдора, в голову как-то не приходило.

— Да полдюжины, — ответил Дэн и откинулся на спинку дивана, коснувшись поясницей ее ног. — Могли и просто так буквы вырезать, для отвлечения внимания. А наши тут же всполошились, пытаясь сообразить, кто из Пожирателей может за всем этим стоять. Согласись, для того, чтобы запугивать детей, много смелости не нужно, а этот подонок именно что играет на наших детских страхах.

— Так уж и детей? — скептично уточнила Орла. Дэн многозначительно скосил на нее голубые глаза. Настолько многозначительно, что в случае с любым другим человеком она расценила бы это как насмешку. И напоминание, что она сама только что говорила о том, как боится темноты.

— Сама вспомни, мы с тобой тогда были на четвертом курсе. По-твоему, мы были взрослыми людьми? Если бы так, никто из нас не полез бы в эту мясорубку. В этом одна из главных проблем детей, согласись. Они не поймут, что любая война — это в первую очередь мясорубка, пока не провалятся во все это дерьмо с головой.

Орла помолчала, подбирая в мыслях наиболее правильные слова.

— Я знаю, что Гриффиндор относится ко всему этому несколько иначе…

Дэн, разумеется, ответил с той пресловутой гриффиндорской честностью, из-за которой мужчин с этого факультета — да и женщин тоже — обожали и ненавидели одновременно.

— Гриффиндор на дух не переносит своего бывшего декана. Не знаю, что она должна была сказать нам после этой бойни и должна ли была говорить вообще, но каждый раз, когда мне начинают рассказывать всю эту пафосную чушь про войну и героизм, меня так и подмывает спросить, куда смотрела декан моего факультета, когда моего брата понесло умирать за два дня до его семнадцатилетия. Но полагаю, что ответят мне тоже пафосной чушью.

— Флитвик в тот год чуть с ума не сошел, — ответила Орла, хотя этот вопрос прозвучал разве что в ее собственных мыслях. — Когда всё это только началось, когда младшие курсы принялись травить магглорожденных… Да что там младшие, и на моем курсе такие были. Никогда не забуду выражение лица Флитвика, когда ему об этом сказали. Мы думали, его удар хватит. Но он только ответил, что это нужно остановить.

И из глаз у профессора неожиданно покатились слезы. Он уже тогда понял, что до тех пор, пока в школе сидят Пожиратели Смерти, всеми силами поощряющие травлю всех нечистокровных, остановить эту травлю до конца не удастся ни студентам, ни даже преподавателям.

— Да, мы слышали, — припомнил Дэн, нахмурив светлые брови. — Флитвик тогда дал седьмому курсу «добро» на применение любых заклинаний, кроме Непростительных.

— И Непростительных тоже, — совсем тихо поправила его Орла, уже догадываясь, каким будет ответ. — Просто об этом никто не говорил вслух. Майкл несколько раз использовал Круциатус. Только после этого они попритихли.

Дэн ожидаемо согласился. Хмыкнул, словно его совсем не удивило услышанное, и отрывисто кивнул.

— И правильно делал. Я бы и Авадой угостить не постеснялся.

— Детей?

— Сейчас, — вновь согласился Дэн, — нет. Тогда — да. Знаешь, дети, которые годами говорят тебе, что ты их друг, а потом слушают, открыв рот, мерзавцев, заявляющих, что ты — человек второго сорта и тебя можно даже убить, если захочется… И, что еще хуже, сами начинают так делать… Это не дети, а какие-то звери. Будь у меня тогда ружье, я бы их отстреливал, как бешеных собак.

— Жестко, — сказала Орла ровным голосом. Она не ждала объяснений или, уж тем более, оправданий, но он всё равно ответил:

— Знаешь, или они, или мой брат. Выбор тут небольшой.

— Небольшой, — согласилась Орла и рефлекторно натянула плед еще выше, почувствовав призрачное — сродни фантомной боли в отрезанной конечности — дуновение холодного воздуха. И шелест черных плащей, с которым стены когтевранской башни покрывались по ночам белым ледяным панцирем.

— Я знаю, Орла. У вас было хуже.

На факультете, где в первую очередь ценился ум, где каждый пытался показать, что он одареннее и начитаннее всех остальных… На факультете, где чистокровным был каждый второй и где никогда не было установки на почти армейскую сплоченность, на единство факультета боевиков, позволившее Невиллу удержать Гриффиндор от раскола на два лагеря. Даже тогда Орлу не удивляло, что первый «несчастный случай», после которого в школу пришли настоящие Пожиратели… Пришли наводить порядок и неожиданно заняли сторону Армии Дамблдора, о существовании которой едва ли догадывались… Даже тогда Орлу не удивляло, что первый труп случился именно на Когтевране.

Но она только кивнула в ответ на это почти нейтральное «хуже», испытывая острое желание отбросить плед в сторону и притянуть к себе его, потому что вдвоем всегда теплее. И безопаснее. В тот год женские спальни старших курсов пустовали потому, что ввосьмером защищаться было проще, чем вчетвером. И потому, что секс неожиданно оказался лучше Патронусов. На любовь всем было плевать. Они просто хотели согреться.

— У меня такое чувство, что я схожу с ума, — она заговорила слишком быстро, и голос предательски сорвался. Отбросила плед и потянулась вперед, не задумываясь. Чтобы схватиться за теплые плечи и уткнуться лицом в шею с рисунком колючей проволоки. И в растрепанные волосы зарылись, холодя прикосновением затылок, белые искусственные пальцы. — Что я снова там, только мне уже не четырнадцать и я не могу спрятаться в углу с учебником в надежде, что сейчас придет Майкл или Терри и разберется со всем этим за меня.

Терри погиб на обрушившейся под ударом полудюжины Бомбард лестнице. Тони Голдштейну проломили голову голыми руками, и он умер с широко распахнутыми глазами, не успев даже понять, что произошло. Майкл… не обрадуется, когда поймет, что ему нужно снова вернуться в строй. Нужно снова вернуть в этот строй весь уцелевший Когтевран.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты думал… будто мы перешли на следующий уровень только потому, что мне холодно.

Левый висок защекотало теплым дыханием. 

— Я так не думаю.

И виска осторожно коснулись теплые сухие губы. Повели вниз по коже, и ухо защекотало прикосновением языка, вызвавшим судорожный вздох и дрожь внизу живота. Орла повернула голову и прижалась губами к его рту, обхватывая ладонями шею. Искусственная рука потянула вверх край ее майки, и правую грудь грубовато сжали холодные белые пальцы. Ее собственные пальцы защекотало мягкими прядками у него на затылке, когда на шее остался влажный отпечаток первого поцелуя, и расслабившееся тело с силой прижало к дивану, стягивая с него резко ставшую тесной майку и белье. Холодные пальцы легли на бедро у самой выступающей внизу живота косточки, и по телу прошла новая дрожь, когда на напрягшемся соске сомкнулись его губы. Кожу на животе на мгновение защекотало мягкими курчавящимися волосами у него на груди, а затем он шевельнулся, чуть приподнялся над ней, не отрывая губ от ее груди, и потеплевшие от прикосновения к бедру пальцы осторожно погладили ее между широко раздвинутых ног. 

Вырвавшийся у нее стон показался Орле оглушительным. Пальцы прикоснулись вновь, проскальзывая между мокрыми складками, и от их размеренных круговых движений перехватило дыхание. Бедра инстинктивно поднялись ему навстречу.

— Вот так? 

— Да… Не… Не останавливайся.

На коже выступила испарина. Дэн поднял голову и слизнул ее с шеи одним длинным движением языка от ключиц к подбородку. Орла схватилась за него обеими руками, почти вжимая ладони в горячую кожу на лопатках, и задохнулась, почувствовав, как его пальцы проскальзывают внутрь. И двигаются нарочито медленно, вызывая дрожь и почти головокружение, пока их не сменяет горячий твердый член, входящий так глубоко, что кожу щекочут мягкие светлые волосы у него в паху. Сильные пальцы сжимали ее бедра, и губы горели от его шумного судорожного дыхания. Орла гладила его плечи и спину, задыхаясь и откидывая назад голову со спутанными волосами от каждого сильного толчка внутри нее, обхватывала ногами, чтобы прижать к себе еще крепче, и застонала во весь голос, когда ее бросило на живот, почти вжимая лицом в совершенно измявшуюся подушку. Его руки судорожно гладили грудь, сжимая влажные от слюны соски, губы прижимались к шее и лопаткам, беспрерывно и терпеливо, пока внутренние мышцы наконец не сократились в ритмичном спазме, от которого исчезло всякое ощущение реальности. И над ухом не раздался хрипловатый стон уткнувшегося лицом в ее волосы мужчины.

Он отстранился не сразу. Дождался, пока они оба перестанут задыхаться и она бессильно уронит голову на подушку, сразу проваливаясь в сон, прежде чем накрыл ее сползшим почти на пол пледом и вновь натянул сброшенные на этот же пол джинсы.

На кухне вовсю вибрировал телефон, крутясь на гладкой столешнице рядом с небольшим котлом и выставленными в ряд одинаковыми пустыми склянками. Дозировку они рассчитали еще десять лет назад — по большей части опытным путем, потому что ни один целитель не согласился бы ставить на легиллименте опыты с опиумными препаратами, — но периодически пытались вносить в рецепт коррективы. Избавиться от большинства побочных эффектов удалось достаточно быстро, но самый главный такой эффект — излишняя заторможенность и почему-то порой возникающие на этой почве галлюцинации — по-прежнему портил Флинну жизнь, регулярно ставя под удар его работу. Либо он не пил зелья и начинал видеть галлюцинации из-за своего свихнувшегося дара, либо пил и мог начать видеть их уже из-за самого лекарства. На боевые вызовы его в таком виде, конечно же, не пускали, но большинству министерских чинуш было не объяснить, что изоляция в Мунго здесь не поможет, а только усугубит ситуацию. Если ее вообще было куда усугублять.

Телефон продолжал возмущенно вибрировать.

— Да?

— Джентльмен ты херов! — немедленно гаркнуло из динамика голосом заботливого брата. — А еще свистел мне весь вечер, что она просто на диване переночует. Да так переночевала, что до тебя теперь хрен дозвонишься. Ловелас, блядь!

— Ты по делу или просто поздравить? — пошутил Дэннис, привычно пропустив весь мат мимо ушей.

— Поздравляю, уёбище ты моё. Тридцать лет — подходящий возраст для первого секса. Рад, что ты наконец-то начал прислушиваться к моим советам. Того гляди, к сорока годам даже женишься.

— Ты там пьяный что ли, придурок? У тебя племяннику скоро пять, чем, по-твоему, я его сделал?

Из динамика вяло заржали в ответ. Когда так смеются авроры, можно смело предположить, что в этот момент они стоят по колено в крови и грязи.

— Мы в дерьме, да? — спросил Дэнннис, уже зная, каким будет ответ.

— В полном, — согласился брат уже совсем другим тоном. — Только что вычеркнули Финнигана из списка подозреваемых.

Левое искусственное запястье неожиданно свело судорогой. Само по себе оно не могло болеть по определению, но фантомные боли возникали каждый раз, когда им на головы вот-вот должно было вылиться новое ведро грязи.

— И перевели в разряд трупов?

— Охренеть ты у нас умный, братишка. Вот я всегда говорил, что Шляпе нужно было захреначить тебя в Когтевран. Как догадался-то, а?

— Давай по делу, если это не очередная ваша следственная тайна. Полтретьего ночи, я, знаешь ли, спать хочу.

— Да что «по делу»? — фыркнул в ответ Колин. — Невилл подорвался из дому посреди ночи, поднял нас всех со словами, что у него, блядь, предчувствие, ну и… Только мы подумали, что у него крыша после похорон уехала, как нам тут же прилетел вызов. Только не от самого Финнигана, а из квартиры под той, что он снимал. Потому что у них, блядь, посреди ночи кровь с потолка закапала. Короче, тут полный пиздец, и нам нужна Орла. Хотя тут не то, чтобы было что вскрывать.

— Знаешь, Кол, — честно сказал Дэннис, — бывают моменты, когда я тебя ненавижу.

Из динамика несколько секунд не доносилось ни звука, а затем брат устало вздохнул и ответил так же честно:

— Знаешь, Дэн, бывают моменты, когда я сам себя ненавижу.


	7. Глава шестая. Всадник

Вокруг обрубленных по локти и колени конечностей запеклась огромная черная лужа крови. Сломанные ребра выпирали сквозь разорванную рубашку, напоминая распахнутую пасть охотничьего капкана, а одна из отрубленных рук сжимала окровавленный человеческий позвоночник. Орла остановилась на пороге комнаты, чуть подняла брови при виде такого откровенно мерзкого зрелища и спросила:

— А где его голова?

Шея была отрублена у самых плеч, и Флинн при первом взгляде на труп предположил, что позвоночник вырвали уже после обезглавливания. 

— Голову мы еще не нашли, — ответил Колин, испытывая сильное желание закурить. Хотя конкретно этой вредной привычки за ним никогда не водилось. 

Они обшарили каждый угол в тесной квартирке — цены на съемное жилье в магическом квартале Вестминстера зашкаливали все мыслимые нормы, и в нормальной ситуации Колин бы уже пошутил, что его дом с садом в ирландской глубинке обошелся дешевле, чем эта конура, — но головы нигде не было. А вместе с головой не было привычного чувства рутины. Расчлененные тела давно уже не вызывали ужаса и даже брезгливости — сколько таких тел они вытащили из-под развалин собственной школы и отбили у Акромантулов, спалив всё их чертово логово в Запретном лесу, — но теперь... Что-то было не так.

— Нужно проверить кровь, — сказала Орла, подходя вплотную к телу и наклоняясь, чтобы рассмотреть развороченную грудную клетку. — Ее слишком много для одного человека. Если еще и через перекрытия просочилось и закапало с потолка этажом ниже...

— Я вот тоже так подумал, — согласился Флинн, появляясь в проеме между этим подобием спальни-гостиной и ванной комнатой. — Прямо маггловский триллер с потрохами и галлонами фальшивой крови. Стажеров пугать самое то. Не удивлюсь, если голову забрали для того, чтобы не шокировать зеленых бедолаг выражением лица покойного. Представляю, какая у него была рожа в момент смерти.

— Представляю, какая рожа будет у Грейнджер и ее компании, если они услышат, как ты отзываешься об этом покойном, — донесся из коридора голос Дэна. Следом за голосом появился он сам и прислонился плечом к дверному косяку, брезгливо наморщив длинный нос при виде распотрошенного трупа. — Боже. Я будто на съемки фильма ужасов попал.

— Бедный мой отец, — фыркнул Флинн, тоже прислоняясь к косяку плечом в неизменном черном свитере, и зашарил по карманам в поисках очередной сигареты. — Ему, наверное, очень неприятно сознавать, что в конечном итоге из меня вырос его убийца. 

— Угу, — кивнул Колин невпопад, глядя, как Орла методично обследует труп, взмахивая волшебной палочкой, и спросил: — Есть еще что-нибудь?

— Я тебе скажу, чего, а вернее, кого тут точно нет. И не было уже давно. Женщины, — ответил Флинн и щелкнул зажигалкой, поднеся маленький желтый огонек к сигарете. — Я же говорил, что Вейн — это не его уровень.

— Они могли встречаться у нее, — не согласилась Орла, соскребая с пола образцы запекшейся крови вокруг тела. — Мальчики, да я готова поклясться, что большая часть этой крови — не нашего друга. Точнее смогу сказать в лаборатории, но четвертовали его уже после смерти.

— Тогда зачем? — не понял Колин. — Если его не пытали, да и следов борьбы тоже нет. Судя по всему, его обездвижили прежде, чем он успел схватиться за волшебную палочку. Или даже увидеть нападавшего. 

Дэн на мгновение приподнял бровь, но промолчал. Первое правило, которое брали на вооружение родственники авроров, — не мешать этим аврорам думать.

— Нам снова пытаются что-то сказать, — предположил Флинн. И едва ли ошибался, но Колин видел проблему именно в этой туманной фразе. — Просто это что-то не настолько очевидно, как было с Вейн. О чем ты думаешь? У тебя крутится какая-то мысль, но я никак не могу ее уловить.

— В том-то и дело, — кивнул Колин и повернул голову на появившееся в комнате знакомое серебристое свечение. — Я тоже не могу ее уловить.

— Сэр, — отрапортовало свечение, сгустившись в Патронус-ласку. — Я нашла голову. На крыше. Думаю, вам стоит это увидеть.

— Стажеры, — фыркнул Флинн сквозь зубы, одновременно с этим выдохнув синеватый дым. — Омут Памяти не для них придуман. Дерзайте, майор. И брата с места преступления заберите, а то наше драгоценное начальство опять примется полоскать нам мозги.

— Можно подумать, — парировал Колин, поворачиваясь и рефлекторно тянясь левой рукой к наплечной кобуре, — что это единственная причина, по которой он полоскает нам мозги. Да и я могу один сходить, мне несложно.

— Ты как будто фильмы ужасов никогда не смотрел, — хмыкнул Дэн, которому явно хотелось убраться подальше от выпотрошенного и обезглавленного тела, но признаться в этом не позволяла гордость. Да и сам он, в своей белой футболке, светлых джинсах и кипенно-белых кедах смотрелся среди всей этой крови и грязи попросту неуместно. — Первое правило успешного выживания: не ходить поодиночке.

— Я смотрел, — парировал Колин, первым выходя из квартиры и зажигая Люмос, чтобы осветить поднимающуюся на верхние этажи лестницу. Та явно знавала лучшие времена. — «Горизонт событий» помнишь? 

— Это в котором команда астронавтов прилетела то ли к Сатурну, то ли к Урану, чтобы исследовать пропавший несколько лет назад корабль, а потом их начал убивать поехавший ученый? — нахмурился Дэн, поднимаясь следом за ним по оглушительно скрипящей лестнице и пытаясь понять ход его мыслей. — Там еще была такая красивая актриса, на нашу Дженар очень похожа. Подожди, а это ты к чему вообще?

— К вопросу о методах. Я этот фильм сразу вспомнил, когда труп увидел. Но вот что непонятно: если оба убийства совершил один и тот же человек, то почему в первом случае он вырезает глаза еще живой женщине и наносит ей с дюжину ударов, от которых она и умирает, а во втором — сначала убивает и только потом начинает сеанс аутопсии? В первом случае мы явно имеем дело с сумасшедшим. А во втором — с хладнокровным, расчетливым убийцей. Судя по всему, Финниган открыл ему сам, получил Аваду в лоб — раз он уже был мертв, когда из него сделали пародию на жертву оборотня, — а дальше убийца отлевитировал тело в комнату и принялся методично его разделывать. Как... 

— Джек Потрошитель, — вставил Дэн, и Колин остановился, запнувшись о прогнившую ступеньку.

— Нет. Джек Потрошитель был первоклассным хирургом. А это мясник. И, возможно, он был не один.

Лестница заканчивалась черным провалом. Обшарпанная дверь была распахнута во всю ширь, и сквозь проем виднелось черное небо с красноватыми облаками и отсветы магической подсветки в расставленных внизу фонарях. 

— Живописно, — оценил Дэн, глянув на крыши соседних домов и виднеющиеся вдалеке, размытые, будто в воздухе висела полупрозрачная туманная дымка, маггловские высотки. Волшебники таких не строили, отдавая предпочтение домам в три-четыре этажа. Им было попросту некого селить на девятых-двенадцатых.

_Живописные трущобы_ , успел подумать Колин, тоже бросив взгляд вниз. Прогнившие деревянные лестницы, отваливающаяся краска, обшарпанные стены. Самая окраина респектабельного магического квартала, два шага в сторону и ты уже стоишь на пороге какого-нибудь полулегального притона. Большинству обывателей было свойственно думать, что подпольная жизнь процветала только в Лютном переулке, но на самом деле... Подпольная жизнь была везде. Она ютилась на задворках кварталов, обступая их со всех сторон плотной стеной, скрывалась в грязных подвалах и подворотнях, пряталась за аляпистыми вывесками и скрипучими дверьми. Проглядывала в каждом слишком узком переулке, если знать, куда смотреть. Изнанка жизни, которую большинство старалось не замечать. Они сами — Армия Дамблдора, убийцы в семнадцать, мертвецы в шестнадцать, — знали об этой изнанке куда больше, чем было положено обыкновенным подросткам. 

Они пили в этих притонах ночи напролет, когда не могли уснуть из-за бесконечных кошмаров. Они курили, снова пили и даже кололи всякую дрянь, в которой было всего понемногу. Маггловские наркотики, сваренные в грязных котлах зелья, высушенные измельченные корни и листья — волшебство, но совсем не в том смысле, какой они вкладывали в это слово, впервые увидев длинную извилистую улицу Косого переулка, красный паровоз и огромный замок на берегу непрозрачного озера. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы только забыть. Они не видели смысла, не видели цели, не знали, зачем им эти красивые медали и подписанные МакГонагалл дипломы, и не понимали, за что. Что плохого они сделали миру, если тот ответил им пепелищем? В какой-то момент они все хотели лишь умереть.

И слишком рано поняли, что любой мир, каким бы красочным и ярким он не выглядел, рано или поздно окажется дерьмовым. Рядом с уютными домами, фейерверками и всемогущей магией всегда будут расчлененные трупы и залитые кровью школьные парты. Они увидели эту изнанку жизни в шестнадцать, четырнадцать и даже одиннадцать лет, и с тех пор не переставали замечать ее краем взгляда среди прозрачных витрин и разноцветных мантий.

Изнанка смотрела на него остекленевшими глазами Шеймуса Финнигана, чья голова была насажена на обломок деревянной палки, воткнутой посреди загаженной птицами крыши. Растянутые в чудовищном подобии улыбки губы обнажали десны и черный провал рта с едва блестящим в темноте фальшивым галлеоном. 

— Нет, Кол, ты не прав, — совсем тихо заговорил у него за спиной Дэн, останавливаясь при первом же взгляде на отрубленную голову. — В обоих случаях мы имеем дело с редкостным психом.

И ведь если подумать, если посмотреть на их прошлое непредвзято и со стороны... Этим сумасшедшим вполне мог оказаться один из них.

***

Глава Аврората грохнул кулаком по столу, заставив подпрыгнуть чернильницу и фотографию смешливой голубоглазой девочки на игрушечной метле.

— Потрясающе! Я учился с этим человеком шесть лет, прошел с ним Вторую Магическую Войну, а теперь всё, что я могу сказать его семье, — это «Простите, мои люди совершенно не представляют, кто мог сотворить такое зверство»!

— У него нет семьи, — парировал Энджел, сидевший на краю этого же стола и поднявший свою чашку всего за секунду до того, как его непосредственному начальству вздумалось порукоприкладствовать. — Ни жены, ни детей, мать умерла несколько лет назад, а контактов с его отцом-магглом она не поддерживала чуть ли не с самого рождения ребенка. Собственно, у нас данных тоже нет.

— О смерти Ромильды Вейн ты так же беспокоишься? — ввернул одновременно с ним Флинн, опираясь рукой на второй стол с разложенной на нем картой Манчестера. Обычно в этом подобии кабинета — отгороженного от других звуконепроницаемыми белыми перегородками и закольцованным заклятием, непозволяющим случайным визитерам совать свой нос во все мало-мальски серьезные дела Департамента, — заседала другая оперативная группа, но в такой ранний час — стрелки показывали половину четвертого утра — и отсутствие посетителей им было все равно, где совещаться. А начальству — всё равно, где орать.

— Причем здесь Вейн, когда я говорю...

— Притом, что она тоже мертва, — ответил Флинн без малейшей эмоции в голосе, но зрачки у него угрожающе расширились. — Ослеплена, изнасилована и зарезана, как свинья на убой. 

— Флинн, — многозначительно сказал Энджел. Колин предпочел промолчать, считая, что они все сейчас думают немного ни о том. 

— Насколько я помню подробности отчета о вскрытии, на момент изнасилования она была уже мертва.

— О да! Это меняет дело!

— Флинн, — повторил Энджел, чуть повысив голос. — Я уверен, что мистер Поттер имел в виду не это. Просто неудачно выразился. Не так ли, сэр? — добавил он со значением. 

— Это не отменяет того факта, что мои подчиненные ничего не делают, командор, — парировало взбудораженное начальство. — Они сами только что признали, что у них нет ни единой зацепки. Да они даже не знают, как убийца вошел в квартиру!

— Кто сказал, что убийца был один? — вновь заспорил Флинн. Голос у него по-прежнему звучал ровно, но слишком уж холодно для того, кто притворялся безразличным к чужим смертям.

— И что убитый не открыл ему или им сам? — добавил Колин, потирая ноющие виски. Во всем этом по-прежнему было что-то... неправильное. Заставлявшее его раз за разом прокручивать в голове расчлененное тело и насаженную, словно на копье, голову. Нечто, замершее на самом кончике языка, но никак не обращавшееся в слова. Что же было не так?

— Логично, — согласился Энджел, звеня ложечкой в чашке. — Если взлом не подтвердится, придется проверять всех его знакомых.

— И почему вы до сих пор этого не выяснили? — вновь напомнило о себе начальство.

— Чтобы проверить охранные заклинания, нужно дождаться Зака. Лучше него всё равно никого нет.

— И когда он соизволит почтить нас своим присутствием? — сварливо поинтересовалось начальство. Его, пожалуй, даже можно было понять. Картина вырисовывалась на редкость неприглядная. — Я уж молчу о том, что в Аврорате полно своих специалистов...

— Которые этим конкретным домом не занимались, — перебил его Флинн ледяным тоном. — Я, конечно, понимаю, что привычка Грейнджер считать всех тупыми на редкость заразна, но я не идиот и пробил, кто ставил нашему трупу защиту на дверь. Захария, мать его, Смит собственной персоной. Обычно он не занимается этим самолично, но наш покойник не иначе, как надавил ему на жалость со словами «Мы же Армия Дамблдора, мы должны помогать друг другу!». Поэтому я предпочту дождаться Зака. Он с первого взгляда поймет, на чем нужно заострить внимание, а твои спецы будут часами ходить вокруг да около прежде, чем хоть что-нибудь найдут. А что касается зацепок... Начнем с самого простого. Наш фальшивый галлеон всплывает уже во второй раз и не там, где его обычно хранят нормальные люди.

Начальство немедленно решило, что этого недостаточно, поправило очки в стильной квадратной оправе и потребовало уточнений.

— И кто же это мог так сильно невзлюбить Армию Дамблдора?

Ответить ему не успели. Наложенные на белые перегородки заклинания заглушили цокающий звук высоких стальных каблуков, и еще одно начальство возникло в поле зрения без малейшего предупреждения, немедленно рявкнув своим хрипловатым прокуренным голосом:

— Энджел, блядь!

— Я не блядь, я твой муж, — невозмутимо парировал тот и, повернув голову, ехидно сверкнул синими глазами поверх очков. — Хотя не буду отрицать, что половина Департамента до сих пор думает обратное.

— И правильно делает! — ответила Мадам Дементор, и не подумав понизить голос. Вид у нее был взбудораженный и откровенно угрожающий, а распущенные волосы с седыми прядями на висках хлестали ее по щекам при каждом отрывистом движении головы, придавая сходство с небезызвестной Медузой Горгоной. — Почему я узнаю о новом трупе не от тебя, а от этой лохматой курицы?!

— При всем моем уважении, мэм...

— Помолчите, мистер Поттер! Если я захочу послушать мнение газетной утки, получившей пост Главы Аврората в том возрасте, когда половина мракоборцев получает звание в лучшем случае капитана, то я обязательно вас спрошу! Командор Стормборн, я жду объяснений!

Колин успел подумать, что сейчас их тоже четвертуют и развесят внутренности по всему Главному Залу Департамента — а чего было ждать от женщины, которая в одиночку убивала оборотней еще до их рождения? — но Энджел невозмутимо пожал плечами и ответил:

— Извини, мне показалось, что тебе стоит немного отдохнуть от выпотрошенных трупов. В свете... кхм... последних событий. 

Мадам Дементор открыла рот, намереваясь разразиться еще одной гневно-нецензурной тирадой... И закрыла его обратно. Нахмурила красивые черные брови, отчего исказился белый шрам у нее на лбу, пощелкала пальцами с длинными черными ногтями, обдумывая какую-то мысль, и процокала каблуками по полу, усевшись на край стола рядом с мужем.

— Прости, я, наверное, погорячилась.

— Наверное, — невозмутимо согласился Энджел. Мадам Дементор недовольно кашлянула в кулак — уж что-что, а признавать свою неправоту она, как и любой человек, учившийся на факультете Слизерин, очень не любила, — сунула руки в карманы узких черных брюк и попросила:

— Просветите меня вкратце, в какое дерьмо вы влезли на этот раз.

— Да мы пока сами не поняли, — ответил Флинн и прислонился к своему столу, скрестив руки на груди. — Колин второй час думает, но никак мысль поймать не может.

— Переспать с ней не пробовал? — предложила Мадам Дементор, не задумавшись ни на секунду. Энджел негромко хмыкнул.

— Я знал, что ты это скажешь.

— Это было очевидно, — согласилась его благоверная. — Я вообще не понимаю, почему он здесь сидит. На парне и так лица нет, он же вторые сутки на ногах.

— При всем уважении, мэм, — повторил Глава Аврората, — Колин прекрасно осведомлен о расписании его смен. Хотя я, конечно, не имею права указывать ему, на что тратить свободное от работы время.

— И тем не менее, — парировала Мадам Дементор с почти осязаемым презрением в голосе, — именно это вы сейчас и делаете. Да, я знаю, что вы скажите. Что вы искренне соболезнуете Невиллу и Августе Лонгботтом, но не понимаете, какое отношение к этому имеют все остальные. Не волнуйтесь, мистер Поттер, когда умрете вы, никто из нас на похороны не придет. 

— Джульс, — вновь вмешался Энджел. Флинн весело фыркнул. В его понимании весело. Мадам Дементор ожидаемо проигнорировала их обоих.

— Если вас, молодой человек, не затруднит, найдите мою бессменную заместительницу и передайте ей всю имеющуюся у Аврората информацию касательно этих убийств. Через час на моем столе должен быть подробный отчет. Кто из вас двоих его напишет, мне плевать. Возможно, коллективное творчество даже пойдет вам на пользу. Как говорится, одна голова — хорошо, а две — лучше. Свободен, больше не задерживаю.

— Джульс, — повторил Энджел больше для очистки совести.

— Козел, — буркнула Мадам Дементор себе под нос, когда покинувший это подобие кабинета Глава Аврората ее уже не слышал, и вытащила из кармана пачку сигарет. — Что «Джульс», он первый начал!

— Это аргумент, достойный ребенка ясельного возраста, а не Главы Департамента Магического Правопорядка! — возмущенно парировал Энджел, вновь принимаясь звенеть ложечкой в чашке с чаем. — Вот у тебя всегда так: сначала ты спускаешь собак на всех подряд, а потом удивляешься, почему так мало людей могут вынести тебя дольше пяти минут.

— Я не удивляюсь, — парировала Мадам Дементор, ничуть не обидевшись.

— Да, тут ты, пожалуй, права. Ты смакуешь!

— Не нравится — отвернись!

— Как у тебя всё просто! Видит Мерлин, я с ужасом жду того момента, когда Джейд поедет в Хогвартс! Ты же доведешь МакГонагалл до инфаркта в первую учебную неделю! А вместе с ней еще полдюжины преподавателей!

— Потрясающе! — всплеснула руками Мадам Дементор, едва не ткнув в мужа дымящейся сигаретой. — Я, значит, в сорок восемь лет рожаю детей, рискуя здоровьем и карьерой, а он...!

— Вот не надо выставлять виноватым меня! — возмущенно парировал Энджел, подняв руку с отставленным указательным пальцем. — Я тебе благодарен! И в первую очередь за то, что рожаешь ты только девочек! Мальчика я даже представить боюсь!

Мадам Дементор выслушала эту гневную тираду, выпустила изо рта струйку дыма и зашлась хриплым каркающим смехом. Энджел смерил ее взглядом, явно подумав в ответ что-то не слишком цензурное, и сделал глоток из кружки. Конфликт можно было считать исчерпанным.

— Итак, вернемся к делу, — продолжила Мадам Дементор, отсмеявшись, и закинула одну ногу на другую. — У нас уже два трупа, и в обоих случаях нам буквально в нос суют ваши блядские фальшивые галлеоны.

— Суют, — согласился Флинн и протянул руку, чтобы стрельнуть сигарету из открытой пачки. — Знать бы еще, кто на нас так взъелся.

— Неправильный вопрос, — отрезала Мадам Дементор, щелчком пальцев стряхивая пепел в стоящую на столе полупустую пепельницу. — Знать бы еще, кто так взъелся на вас именно сейчас. Вы неслабо попортили другим людям жизнь во Второй Магической, но с тех пор прошло почти десять лет. С Битвы за Хогвартс — и вовсе пятнадцать. Месть — это не настолько холодное блюдо.

— Ты, помнится, ждала семнадцать лет, — не согласился Энджел.

— Я не знала, кто навел на них Беллатрикс, — парировал Мадам Дементор, качнув головой. — А вот когда узнала... Лгать не буду, избавиться от этой суки было огромным удовольствием. Здесь же все немного иначе. Либо этот убийца провел в коме последние лет десять и в его памяти по-прежнему живы ваши стычки с Пожирателями, либо со Второй Магической это не связано.

— А может, всё проще? — предположил Колин, рассеянно глядя на разложенную на одном из столов карту Манчестера. — Он ждал, когда мы... захотим жить, как бы пафосно это сейчас не звучало? Что толку убивать ради мести того, кто и так хочет умереть? А теперь... да у половины из нас уже есть дети. Хорошо, — согласился он в ответ на скептичный взгляд Флинна, — может, не у половины, но... все, кто еще жив, пытаются двигаться дальше. Пятнадцать лет назад мы смеялись Пожирателям в лицо, потому что нам было плевать, доживем мы до утра или нет. А теперь нам снова есть что терять.

— Финниган в эту версию плохо вписывается, — не согласился Флинн. — Как верно подметил Энджел, у нашего трупа ни жены, ни детей, а мать умерла за несколько лет до этого. Да и карьеру он, считай, тоже не сделал, в отличие от Вейн.

— А кто сказал, что он не был соучастником, который запаниковал после вызова в Аврорат, и от него решили избавиться? — парировал Энджел. — И потом... Вот ты сейчас оцениваешь его жизнь со своей точки зрения. А если мы попробуем оценить твою с точки зрения, допустим, мисс Грейнджер? Какой будет вердикт?

— Заавадить ублюдка к чертям собачьим, — ответил Флинн без малейшего проблеска эмоций в голосе. — Да, тут ты, пожалуй, прав. Это я не вижу ничего заслуживающего внимания, а он, может, обожал радиоспектакли и жил от одной передачи до другой. Час от часу нелегче, мы еще не разобрались с бесхозными мантикорами и убийством Вейн, а нам уже подкидывают новую головоломку. Да еще и в таком... разобранном виде.

— Ритуальное убийство? — предположил Энджел.

— Сатанисты в Магической Британии? — уточнила Мадам Дементор. — Милый, это слишком круто даже для нашего дурдома. Здесь девяносто процентов убийств совершается из-за статуса крови, и если Финниган в эту схему еще вписывается, то Вейн уж точно нет.

— Эмигранты, — предложил новую версию Флинн. — У них хватает своих этнических заморочек, еще проверять замучаешься. Возможно, что и магглорожденные. Что там сейчас у магглов на повестке дня?

— Международный терроризм, — начал перечислять монотонным голосом Колин, — торговля оружием, женщинами и наркотиками, расизм, дискриминация религиозных меньшинств, национальных меньшинств, сексуальных меньшинств, трансвеститов, транссексуалов, трансгендеров... Короче говоря, вы, ребята, еще хорошо живете.

— Мда, — протянул Флинн, оценив масштабы. — Я смотрю, у магглов куда не плюнь, в дискриминацию попадешь.

— Примерно так, — согласился Колин. — Но магглы над этим работают. А здесь за «грязнокровку» даже штраф не выпишут.

— Сказал человек, у которого есть татуировка с этим словом! Да тебя бы первым оштрафовали!

— Поправочка, — вмешалась Мадам Дементор, чувствовавшая себя в маггловской культуре, как рыба в воде. — Колин находится внутри магглорожденного сообщества и поэтому может называть себя грязнокровкой, сколько ему вздумается. Можно сказать, что с его стороны это черный юмор. А вот ты, мой дорогой, находишься вне этого сообщества, и если ты говоришь «грязнокровка», то это уже оскорбление. И наш бравый майор имеет полное право дать тебе в морду. За дискриминацию по статусу крови. Но мы что-то отклонились от темы, — добавила она, понизив голос, затушила сигарету и взмахнула волшебной палочкой. В воздухе слабо замерцала дымка еще одного звуконепроницаемого заклинания. — Господа, у меня для вас плохая новость. Это может быть провокация. А мы сейчас не имеем права облажаться и не найти убийцу. Или убийц.

— При всем моем уважении, мэм, — ответил Энджел, в шутку копируя интонации удалившегося Главы Аврората, но жена недовольно шикнула на него, как на хулиганящего ребенка.

— Слушайте меня внимательно, все трое. Я разговаривала с Кингсли. И вы бы видели его лицо, когда речь дошла до убийства Ромильды Вейн. Я голову готова дать на отсечение, нашему уважаемому Министру всё это осточертело. Он сидит в этом кресле уже пятнадцать лет и, спрашивается, на сколько еще его хватит?

— Не пойми меня неправильно, но Кингсли моложе тебя, — припомнил Флинн. — Он вполне может...

— Не может, — парировала Мадам Дементор. — Ему пришлось наводить здесь порядок после Второй войны. И ему уже надоел и этот пост, и окружающая его толпа дебилов. К тому же, он сам, насколько я помню, этого не просил.

— И кто будет следующим Министром? — спросил Колин, нахмурив брови. Мадам Дементор сощурила зеленые глаза и усмехнулась.

— Угадай с трех раз.

Флинн негромко присвистнул. Наверняка знал ответ еще до того, как она заговорила, но всё равно удивился.

— А ты уверена, что...?

— Это моя проблема, Флинн. И речь сейчас не о ней. Как только я пойду вверх, освободится место Главы Департамента.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы... — начал Энджел и получил в ответ утвердительный кивок.

— Хочу. Долго ты в этом кресле, конечно, не просидишь, Поттер слишком любим в народе, но первое время мне будет нужен надежный тыл. И чтобы ты освободил место командора. 

— А, — сказал Флинн, уже не нуждавшийся в каких-либо объяснениях, и кивнул. — А это здравый выбор.

— Какой выбор? — не понял Колин, когда все три взгляда неожиданно скрестились на нем. Мадам Дементор на мгновение закатила глаза и ответила:

— Гриффиндор, твою мать. Сколько лет я смотрю на мужчин с этого факультета и раз за разом убеждаюсь — вы, суки, одинаковые. Одинаково прямолинейные и наивные. Колин, радость ты моя ирландская, попробуй хотя бы на пять минут забыть о трупах и как следует пошевелить мозгами. При всей моей симпатии к Невиллу, он совершенно не амбициозен. При всей моей любви к Флинну, у него есть... проблемы, из-за которых ему нельзя доверять пост Главы Аврората. Кто остается?

— Эм, — только и смог ответить Колин, откровенно огорошенный такой внезапной рокировкой. Закулисные интриги Министерства сейчас были совершенно не к месту и не ко времени.

— Не тупи, парень, — велела Мадам Дементор с такой интонацией, что он бы не удивился, если бы она подалась вперед и постучала пальцами ему по лбу. — Да, Хогвартс ты по сути не закончил, но раз они продвинули на этот пост нашего Избранного, который год шлялся по лесу вместо того, чтобы готовиться к ЖАБА, то мы воспользуемся прецедентом и остальные не посмеют возмутиться. В остальном же... да ты идеальный кандидат, сам посуди! Ты в Аврорате с семнадцати лет, прошел всю Вторую Магическую, у тебя красавица-жена и трое очаровательных детей — а домохозяйки обожают такие истории о счастливой семье и любви со школьной скамьи, — и, что еще важнее, по статусу крови ты магглорожденный, но на лицо — вылитый Селвин. А их привычка блудить со всеми подряд была известна еще до того, как на эти острова пришло христианство. Так что все прекрасно понимают, что ты в родстве с как минимум одной из чистокровных семей. И у оголтелых борцов за права магглорожденных тоже нет повода возмущаться. Как верно подметил Флинн, твои татуировки говорят сами за себя. Так что никого лучше тебя я не найду. Ни сейчас, ни через пять-семь лет, когда дело дойдет до повышения нашего Избранного. Но ты должен выглядеть безупречно. Никаких споров с начальством, никаких выговоров и никаких нераскрытых дел. Особенно сейчас! Я тебя умоляю, не вздумай облажаться. Если начнутся перестановки, ты должен быть чист, как младенец. Даже если тебя вдруг начнут задирать в открытую, ты молчишь и не споришь, ясно тебе? Я знаю, ты у нас парень взрывоопасный, но держи себя в руках. Приказ понятен, майор? 

— Так точно, мэм, — ответил Колин, решив, что после всех этих трупов и вторых суток на ногах проще будет согласиться. А думать о политике — уже на свежую голову.

— Умница, — обрадовалась их главная интриганка. — Делай, что я тебе говорю, и я сделаю тебя командором.

***

Домой он вернулся еще затемно. Загнал мотоцикл в гараж, прошел на кухню и сидел в полумраке, задумчиво глядя на трепещущий огонек зажженной свечи, пока сверху не послышались тихие шаги. Демельза подошла молча, обняла за плечи руками в гладких на ощупь рукавах халата и прижалась губами к небритой щеке. Постояла рядом, взъерошивая пальцами его волосы, и только потом спросила:

— Ты чего не спишь?

— Думаю.

— Совсем плохо?

— Не знаю. Там что-то... странное. Дэн привезет сына к обеду, ты не против?

— Нет. Думаешь, нам есть чего опасаться? — спросила Демельза ровным голосом, и Колин накрыл рукой ее пальцы, рассеянно потирающие цепочку с крестом у него на шее. В темном окне напротив овального кухонного стола отражался ее подсвеченный золотистым силуэт с распущенными волосами и бликами на стеклах очков.

— Как посмотреть. У нас тройное кольцо охранных заклинаний, усиленные магией двери и оконные рамы, неплохой арсенал в подвале и бонусом семь стволов на троих. По-моему, нужно быть идиотом, чтобы лезть к нам без приглашения. С другой стороны... Черт его знает, с кем мы имеем дело. В крайнем случае... будем валить к Лонгботтомам. Там оборону держать еще проще.

— Не нравится мне всё это, — тихо сказала Демельза. И от этого загремевшая ударными мелодия вызова показалась неожиданно громкой и раздражающей. Нарушающей повисшую в спящем доме умиротворенную тишину.

— Да?

— Орла закончила с трупом, — равнодушно ответил из динамика громкой связи Флинн. — Кровь лошадиная. И я вынужден признать, что вот теперь я уже ничего не понимаю. Но этот ненормальный нравится мне всё меньше и меньше.

— Лошадиная? — повторила Демельза с недоверием и отвращением одновременно, и при звуке ее голоса не дававшие покоя детали как по щелчку сложились в единое целое.

— Это дуллахан.

— Чего? — не понял Флинн.

— Всадник без головы, — перевела Демельза и нахмурила брови в немом вопросе, когда Колин скосил на нее глаза. — Это же сказочный персонаж. Из ирландской мифологии.

— Серьезно, что ли? — судя по интонациям, Флинн явно считал, что его разыгрывают.

— Абсолютно, — ответил Колин. — По преданиям, он ездит на черном жеребце, которого подгоняет хлыстом из человеческого позвоночника. А голову держит под правой рукой или в седле перед собой. Поэтому наш мертвец и улыбался. Ему растянули рот, чтобы было похоже на усмешку дуллахана. 

— А как ты объяснишь отрезанные руки с ногами?

Демельзу при этих словах ощутимо передернуло. Подробностей она еще не знала. Колин поймал ее ладонь и поцеловал тонко пахнущие кремом пальцы, прежде чем ответить.

— Когда дуллахан останавливает своего коня, кому-то из смертных суждено умереть. Коня у нашего покойника, конечно, не было, но, скорее всего, он не смог бы даже ползти, если бы еще был жив. Более жирный намек так сразу и не придумаешь.

— Бред! — отрезал Флинн. — Ты хочешь сказать, что кто-то отрубил Финнигану голову, вырвал позвоночник и залил всё вокруг лошадиной кровью только потому, что этот несчастный — ирландец, а в вашей мифологии полно всякой ебанины? А еще говорят, что это у меня с головой беда. И кто бы вообще понял эту отсылку?

— Я ее понял, — ответил Колин. — Да и Дэн наверняка уже догадался. Сдается мне, на это и был расчет.

— Поясни, — потребовал Флинн.

— Дуллахан скорее предвестник смерти, чем ее причина. А значит, убийства продолжатся. «Я только начал. Поймайте меня, если сможете» — вот что он хочет нам сказать. Или они.

Флинн помолчал, выдал «Ладно, я это обдумаю» и отключился с несвойственной ему поспешностью. Демельза отстранилась и села на соседний табурет. Потом поправила вечно сползающие к кончику носа очки, постучала ногтями по столешнице и повторила:

— Вырвал позвоночник?

— Да, и вложил трупу в руку, — ответил Колин. — Как я сразу-то не догадался? Это же было очевидно.

— Не скажи, — качнула головой Демельза, и губы у нее сложились в полную отвращения гримасу. — По-моему, Флинн прав. Это полный бред. И кем вообще надо быть, чтобы до такого додуматься?!

— Не знаю, — Колин пожал плечами и взял в руку свечу в подсвечнике-стакане, поднеся ее к самому лицу. — В любом случае, не повезло бедняге. Такая смерть, а его еще и проводить толком некому.

— У него совсем никого?

— Похоже, что нет.

Огонек свечи затрепетал и послушно погас от совсем легкого выдоха. К незакрытой форточке потянулась струйка дыма, тонкая и белесая в предрассветном сумраке. А оттуда — к медленно светлеющему небу на востоке и лениво плещущемуся об усыпанный галькой берег свинцово-серому морю. Демельза протянула руку и с силой сжала его пальцы, одними губами повторяя за ним беззвучный, древний, как сам этот остров, напев.

_Для тех, чей пламень отныне потушен,_   
_Я открываю путь между морем и сушей._


	8. Глава седьмая. Эсфирь

В подземелье стояла сырость. По влажным каменным стенам расползалась бледная, слабо светящаяся в полумраке плесень, и на полу собирались лужицы грязной озерной воды. Каждый шаг сопровождало гулкое эхо, и каждый звук — вздох, шорох, стук каблука о сырые плиты пола — разносился по всему коридору, слышимый задолго до того, как глаза могли различить в темноте источник этого звука.

Впереди дробно капало. Так, как никогда не будет капать вода, протекая между стыками каменных блоков там, где когда-то был давно обратившийся в пыль строительный раствор. Тот особенный звук, то мерзкое капание, что мгновенно врезается в память, стоит услышать его хотя бы раз. Так капает кровь с подвешенного на крюке тела.

Быстрее. Каблуки застучали по полу, заглушая все остальные звуки, носы дурацких школьных туфлей, в которых неудобно даже ходить, не то, что бежать, цеплялись за стыки плит, она падала на колени, больно ударяясь о выщербленный камень, но вскакивала вновь и бежала, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и напряженно вглядываясь в темноту. Быстрее, быстрее. Рука со вспотевшей ладонью с трудом вытащила норовящую выскользнуть из пальцев волшебную палочку, и зажегшийся на ее конце огонек высветил безвольно свесившуюся на грудь голову и темную кровь, струйками текущую из-под падающих на лицо светлых волос.

Раскат грома сотряс дом до самого основания — не по-настоящему, лишь иллюзия, вызванная жутким оглушительным рокотом, гнавшимся за яркой белой вспышкой, — и Демельза распахнула глаза, тяжело дыша и прижимая стиснутые в кулак пальцы к груди. Палочка лежала — должна была лежать, но Демельза смотрела в потолок и не могла сказать наверняка — на прикроватной тумбочке рядом с очками. 

Она на мгновение опустила ресницы, сделав глубокий успокаивающий вдох, разжала пальцы и повернула голову. Луны не было, всё окно заливало хлещущим из черных туч ливнем — небо затянуло еще утром, незадолго до полудня, и к полуночи разгулявшийся на море шторм наконец дошел до побережья, — но даже в этой почти кромешной темноте была видна смятая подушка и откинутый в сторону край одеяла. Демельза вдохнула еще раз — так глубоко, как только могла, — и выбралась из-под одеяла, на ощупь отыскав очки и брошенную на стуле одежду. Заснуть вновь в ближайшие пару часов всё равно бы не вышло. 

Она сунула волшебную палочку в карман джинсовых шорт, натянула свободную тонкую футболку и на мгновение с силой прижала вечно сползающие очки к переносице. Пожалуй, стоило заказать новые.

В коридоре было еще темнее, чем в спальне. В мокрое стекло единственного окна бились ветви росшего на заднем дворе дерева, изредка отбрасывая на пол изломанные тени с поникшими под дождем листьями. Та еще погода. Вполне подходящая для ночных кошмаров.

Дверь в детскую открылась без скрипа. Обычно она пустовала, в лучшем случае превращаясь в игровую комнату, но сейчас все куклы и солдатики, волшебные шахматы и хлопушки из «Всевозможных вредилок Уизли» были убраны в ящики и пластиковые контейнеры — где им и было положено находиться, а не валяться по всему полу от порога до дальней стены, — и в комнате стояли четыре узкие кровати. Колин спал, подложив под голову плоскую подушку с усатой львиной мордой, в кресле возле крайней из постелей — у окна с синими шторами, за которым тоже качались ветви и выл ветер, — и Мирин протянула во сне руку, крепко сжимая пальцами лежащую на подлокотнике ладонь отца. Новая вспышка за окном отчетливо высветила одинаково-светлые волосы, длинные тонкие носы и виднеющиеся под рукавами темной футболки татуировки черного креста и широкого кельтского браслета. В висящей на спинке кресла наплечной кобуре блеснул серебристый металл пистолета, и за окном вновь загрохотало.

Демельза взяла вязаный плед, служивший покрывалом для одной из кроватей, и осторожно укрыла им спящего мужа, подоткнув края. Колин вздохнул — почувствовал сквозь сон прикосновение, когда она, не удержавшись, заправила ему за ухо прядь волос, — но не проснулся. Демельза знала, что разбудит его, если будет смотреть слишком долго, а потому вышла из комнаты, стараясь ступать как можно бесшумнее, и осторожно прикрыла за собой дверь. 

Внизу, на кухне, света было чуть больше. По окну ползли крупные капли воды, и ночной сад терял четкие очертания листьев и длинных сучковатых ветвей. Деревьев было немного, но достаточно для того, чтобы создать иллюзию полной оторванности от мира. Демельза знала, что они росли здесь для нее. На острове Тори — крохотном островке в три мили длиной, затерянном в море у северного побережья Ирландии, где когда-то жила семья молочника по фамилии Криви — не было ни одного дерева. Лишь невысокие кустарники на скалистых отвесных берегах. Но деревья росли вокруг мэнора — двухэтажного и, пожалуй, уже начинавшего ветшать, — в корнуолльских лесах, и Демельза привыкла, что каждое утро, подходя к окну своей комнаты, она видела ухоженную лужайку и сплошной лесной массив до самого горизонта. Ей хотелось видеть деревья и вокруг этого дома. Быть может, не хватало терпения для того, чтобы заниматься садом всерьез — если бы не Колин, вокруг дома давно бы вырос настоящий бурелом из яблонь, — но, сказать по правде, ей было всё равно, насколько сад красив и ухожен. Она хотела лишь деревья — живые, быть может, чуть неказистые, с кривыми ветвями и кислыми яблоками, — а не первое место на конкурсе садоводов.

Демельза сняла крышку со стакана с мороженым, зачерпнула первую ложку, почувствовав запах ежевики, малины и черной смородины — надо полагать, на продаже своего ягодного мороженого кафе Фортескью делало треть годовой выручки, если не половину, — и остановилась на середине движения, с поднесенной к губам ложкой, бросив еще один взгляд в окно. В первое мгновение подумала, что увидела смутный силуэт под деревьями. Во второе — что ей всего лишь примерещилось из-за темноты и непогоды. В третье прищурилась и с замиранием поняла, что не ошиблась.

Снаружи кто-то стоял. Черная, лишенная четких контуров тень, смазанная из-за льющего стеной дождя. Она пряталась среди гнущихся под порывами ветра ветвей, скрывавших любое движение лучше полудюжины маскировочных заклинаний. Магия в такую погоду была ни к чему. Кто бы разглядел чужака в ночном шторме, среди судорожного мельтешения листвы и слепящих глаза косых струй дождя? Но... Мерлин, почему не сработала защита?!

Демельза не успела даже потянуться к волшебной палочке — смотрела на эту тень всего три коротких мгновения, — и в четвертое силуэт за окном сделал шаг вперед. Так плавно, словно был соткан из черного дыма. На долю секунды обрел очертания лица и медленно растаял в воздухе. Новая вспышка молнии высветила неожиданно четкие очертания листьев на ближайших к дому деревьях и абсолютную пустоту перед ними.

Она уронила на пол и ложку, и стакан и бросилась к входной двери. В лицо ударил ледяной дождь, за несколько секунд вымочив одежду и волосы — мокрая ткань неприятно прилипла к коже, — но поисковое заклинание впустую пронеслось по саду и вернулось обратно. Свистнуло в коридоре у нее за спиной, но нашло лишь шестерых. В доме и должно было быть шестеро, не считая ее самой.

Невозможно.

Мокрая трава защекотала босые ноги, когда она спрыгнула с крыльца, но Демельза не обратила на это внимание. Пошла прямо к тому месту, где видела... Она сама не понимала, не желала признавать, что увидела — да и защита вокруг дома была слишком сложной, лучшей из возможных, а они оба, действующий аврор и аврор в отставке, должны были заметить попытку взлома, — но под деревьями ничего не осталось. Ни одного следа. Даже траву не примяло, не сильнее, чем это мог сделать дождь. Демельза запустила еще одно поисковое заклинание — и вновь ничего, в такую погоду даже кот прятался в доме, а не бродил по ночному саду в поисках мышей и кузнечиков, — и провела рукой по лицу, стирая с него холодные капли дождя. 

Невозможно. 

Она вернулась в дом, проверила его еще раз — и контур всех защитных заклинаний, — но так ничего и не нашла. Прошла в гостиную, оставляя на полу мокрые грязные следы, и распахнула книжный шкаф с прозрачными стеклянными дверьми. И, должно быть, слишком громко хлопнула входной дверью, когда запирала ее за собой, потому что не успела пролистать и нескольких страниц, как услышала шаги. Колин остановился на пороге гостиной, сощурив глаза от яркого света лампы, и спросил сонным голосом:

— Ты выходила?

— Да, — ответила Демельза, ведя пальцами по ровным черным строчкам на странице из желтоватого пергамента. Не то, не то, Мерлин, о серебристом свечении знают даже дети, не то...

— Зачем?

— Я видела в саду... Я не знаю, что я видела. 

— Что? — спросил Колин, мгновенно проснувшись. Демельза подняла на него глаза, поправила сползшие очки и только теперь заметила, что у нее дрожат руки.

— Я проверила трижды, там никого нет и не было. Контур тоже не нарушен, — и попросила, вновь подумав о том, что могла что-то упустить. Нет, не могла, но... В свете последних событий им не стоило становиться излишне самоуверенными. — Посмотри ты. 

Колин не ответил и шагнул в сторону так быстро, что она решила бы, будто он трансгрессировал, если бы не знала о чарах над домом. Входная дверь хлопнула еще раз. Снаружи сверкнула очередная вспышка молнии — ударила где-то совсем близко, на мгновение заполнив собой всё окно, — и раскат грома заглушил следующий хлопок двери. 

— Чисто, — бодро, по-аврорски, отрапортовал муж, возвращая пистолет в наплечную кобуру. — Но будь добра, в следующий раз так не делай.

— Я...

— Бога ради, Дэми! На боевые задания в одиночку не ходят, ты же это знаешь. И из дома по ночам тоже.

— Знаю, — согласилась Демельза, переворачивая страницу. — А еще я знаю, что там и не могло никого быть.

— Ты же сама сказала, что видела кого-то, — парировал Колин, отрывисто взмахнув волшебной палочкой, и ее обдало потоком горячего воздуха, мгновенно высушившим волосы и одежду.

— Не кого-то, — качнула головой Демельза, вновь поднимая на него глаза. — Я... Да я готова поклясться, что видела... Нет, я знаю, что это бред, но...

— Ближе к делу, — по-аврорски сухо велел Колин, садясь рядом с ней на диван, и Демельза сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы набраться смелости прежде, чем произнести это вслух.

— Я видела Парвати Патил.

Колин молчал несколько секунд — и Демельза бы не удивилась, если бы он всерьез задумался о том, чтобы вызвать мозгоправа из Мунго, — а затем многозначительно протянул:

— М-м-м.

Демельза закрыла глаза, подперла голову рукой, прислушиваясь к вою ветра за окном, и спросила:

— Ты думаешь, что я свихнулась, да? На нервной почве.

— Нет, я думаю, что ты не с того начала. Что ты делала перед тем, как ее увидела?

— Мне приснился кошмар, — нехотя ответила Демельза, подозревая, что после таких слов он пойдет наиболее легким и, пожалуй, очевидным путем, связав ее галлюцинации с дурным сном. — Потом я спустилась на кухню и увидела, как она стоит под деревьями.

— Она не двигалась?

— Она шагнула вперед и просто растаяла в воздухе. Ни следов, ничего. 

— Она могла стать призраком, — предположил Колин. Наверняка щадил ее — не хотел говорить, что ей всё это померещилось и что нужно просто отдохнуть, — но эта версия показалась слишком неправдоподобной самой Демельзе.

— Спустя столько лет? Будь она призраком, мы узнали бы об этом раньше. Учитывая, как она умерла... Она бы уже не раз появилась в Хогвартсе или в Министерстве.

Парвати появлялась бы везде, где находились те, кого она считала виновными в смерти сестры. Изводила бы их снова и снова, желая довести до того же, до чего они сами довели ее. Рано или поздно об этом узнала бы Армия Дамблдора. 

— Я не знаю, во что она верила и верила ли вообще, — ответил Колин после нескольких секунд раздумья, — но она самоубийца. 

— И гореть ей за это в Аду? — спросила Демельза резче, чем хотела. Колин поднял руку и заправил ей за ухо прядь волос. Не потому, что та лезла ей в лицо.

— Я не это имел в виду. Она была в отчаянии, ненавидела Министерство, которое не сделало ничего, чтобы остановить эту бойню в Хогвартсе... В таком состоянии у нее мог случиться стихийный выброс, а даже если и нет... Знаешь, если смотреть на это с маггловской точки зрения, есть теория, что настолько сильные эмоции оставляют после себя заметный след. И призраки — ничто иное, как отпечаток этих эмоций. Может, она и не стала призраком в том смысле слова, в каком мы привыкли его понимать, но этим призраком могла стать ее злость. И теперь остаточную энергетику притягивает к нам, как магнитом. А судя по тому, — подытожил Колин, бросив короткий взгляд на раскрытую книгу у нее на коленях, — что ты первым делом решила почитать о привидениях, ты думаешь примерно так же.

— Призраки, извини за непрофессионализм, серебристого цвета и светятся, как рождественская гирлянда, — парировала Демельза. — Они не выглядят, как живые, ну или почти живые люди. 

— Знаешь, — хмыкнул Колин и положил руку ей на колено, сдвинув в сторону справочник, — я тоже безоговорочно верил нашим учебникам по Защите от Темных Искусств, пока однажды не увидел, как у Флинна вырастает вторая тень. И она, конечно, очень похожа на его собственную, но давай будем откровенны: это не его тень, и ни один учебник не объяснит нам, что это и почему это вообще происходит. Здесь мы можем только гадать. Так что... почему бы не предположить, что даже волшебники могут знать о призраках далеко не все?

Рука скользнула выше, поглаживая чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра. 

— Нам завтра на работу, — сказала Демельза, переворачивая еще одну страницу. Не тут-то было, муж принял невинный вид и ответил:

— Лично мне к двум.

— А мне — к девяти.

— Тогда, может, пора отложить умные книжки и использовать диван по назначению?

— А когда мы уже начнем использовать по назначению кровать в спальне? — парировала Демельза, многозначительно подняв брови.

— Ты злишься? — спросил Колин, наклоняясь к самому ее лицу.

— Нет. Я просто не люблю просыпаться в одиночестве. Сам видишь, что из этого вышло.

— Вижу, — согласился Колин, обхватывая ее обеими руками и притягивая к себе. Позабытый справочник с негромким стуком свалился на пол. — И знаю, что это глупо. Но меня клинит.

— Почему бы просто не разбудить меня? — спросила Демельза, просовывая руку ему под футболку. 

— В следующий раз так и сделаю, — пообещал муж, но она только хмыкнула, прекрасно зная, что он не разбудит и вообще не скажет ни слова.

За окном по-прежнему лило и ветер гнул деревья к самой земле, когда Демельза проснулась от звона будильника, прижимаясь щекой к теплой спине. Колин спал на животе, уткнувшись носом в подушку, ночные кошмары и видения уже казались несусветной глупостью, и ей совсем не хотелось разжимать руки и выбираться из-под одеяла. Как в те долгие зимние ночи, когда за окном горели яркие лондонские огни вместо светящего теперь тусклого, серого из-за шторма солнечного света, и она подолгу лежала без сна, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь и слушая, как размеренно он дышит во сне. Или сидела на широком обшарпанном подоконнике с очередной сигаретой и смотрела на ночной город, пока другие зубрили очередные уроки или танцевали на очередном приеме в очередном мэноре. В конце концов, чистокровные всегда оставались верны своему образу жизни. 

А она бросила школу в семнадцать лет, вернувшись на зимние каникулы в Лондон, а не в Корнуолл, и поняв, что больше не хочет чувствовать давно выветрившийся запах крови и гари и видеть давно убранные из Большого Зала тела. Поставила крест на «блестящем будущем», которое ей пророчили все знакомые. Она жила с парнем, поступившим точно так же, на съемной квартире на самой окраине Лондона и не появлялась на приемах у специалиста из Мунго, с которым договорились родители. Она подстриглась и несколько лет ходила с дурацким, вечно пушащимся каре, потому что ей мерещилось по ночам, что ее душат собственные волосы. Она не узнавала себя в зеркале с такой прической и дешевыми очками в пластмассовой оправе и... Радовалась этому. Она уже не хотела быть той девочкой, что любила играть в квиддич и порой слишком задирала нос перед одним магглорожденным ирландцем, считая его непроходимым дураком. Та девочка понятия не имела о том, каково это: идти по длинному, будто бесконечному залу к неподвижно лежащему телу и думать, что он мертв. А зал всё не заканчивался и не заканчивался, словно растягиваясь на глазах и не подпуская ее к нему. Порой, вновь переживая ту ночь во сне и просыпаясь в ледяном поту, Демельза позволяла себе ненадолго задуматься о том, что было бы с ней, если бы она дошла до него и поняла, что он действительно убит.

«Это просто период в твоей жизни, милая». Так ведь обычно говорят влюбленным подросткам, ослепленным первыми в их жизни сильными чувствами и занимающимися сексом, словно в последний раз. Это просто период, просто фаза, просто первая даже не любовь, а влюбленность, от которой сносит крышу лишь потому, что с тобой прежде не было ничего подобного. 

Оглядываясь назад, Демельза понимала: в тот год все считали ее полной дурой. Да и в несколько последующих тоже. А она сидела на окне, курила одну сигарету за другой и думала о том, что счастлива. Потому что слышала, как он ходит по квартире у нее за спиной или звенит посудой на тесной кухне, решив приготовить чересчур поздний ужин, или... Неважно, что он делал. Главное, что живой. И ей было плевать, что это должно было стать просто периодом в ее жизни. Что она попросту спустила в трубу обещанное ей «блестящее будущее», когда связалась с магглорожденным. Она хотела просыпаться рядом с ним каждое утро, слушать, как он ругается на ирландском, отпив из чашки еще слишком горячий кофе, и видеть на лицах своих детей голубые глаза и длинные тонкие носы. Знать, что ему тоже плевать на все «периоды» и «фазы».

Даже если после этого ей ждали горы бумаг и папок на рабочем столе и врывающийся без стука Флинн.

— Мерлином клянусь, эта дура меня доконает. Спрячь меня, пожалуйста. Я тебе даже с документами помогу, хочешь?

— А ты уже раскрыл убийства? — спросила Демельза, поправляя очки — нет, определенно стоило заказать новые, — но Прюэтт не обиделся. 

— Как бы не так! Мисс Грейнджер побежала требовать моего отстранения, потому что я предвзят. Ревную, мол, покойную к покойному. Что за бред, а? — задал Флинн риторический вопрос, уселся на свободный стул для посетителей и полез в карман брюк за сигаретами. — Ты не против? 

— Нет. А с чего она это решила?

— Думаю, с того, что я ей не нравлюсь. Потому что я мудак, но мне за это не стыдно. А она же вечно всех пилит со словами «Я лучше знаю». Вот и теперь гнет свою линию, не задумываясь о том, что я спал с Вейн несколько лет назад и что я аврор, а не зеленый мальчишка, которому перепало первый раз в жизни. Я всё-таки умею отделять факты от собственных домыслов.

Демельза пожала плечами. Она, пожалуй, понимала, в чем причина. Не в неприязни Гермионы, а в том, почему та считала Прюэтта предвзятым. Гермиона едва ли не со школы жила с одним и тем же мужчиной и невольно проецировала свой опыт на Флинна и Ромильду. Вот только Флинну уже приходилось хоронить своих женщин, а в пресловутую любовь до гробовой доски он, кажется, вообще не верил. Демельза не сомневалась, что в глубине души друг был в бешенстве — достаточно было посмотреть на то, как упорно он называл Ромильду только по фамилии, — но опирался всё же на факты, а не на то, что Гермиона ошибочно принимала за ревность.

— Я не могу, — глухо ответил Флинн, прекрасно уловив, о чем она думает. — Я свихнусь, если буду называть ее по имени.

И со стоном уткнулся лбом в столешницу. Демельза воткнула перо в чернильницу и протянула руку, положив ее на затылок с жесткими темно-рыжими волосами. Слова ему были не нужны.


	9. Глава восьмая. Лилит

На кончике занесенного над документом пера медленно набухла крупная черная капля — с фиолетовой, мать ее, искрой — и так же медленно сорвалась, разбившись о пергамент некрасивой, неровной кляксой.

_Дожила, старая перечница,_ — временами ей казалось, что она действительно слышит этот ехидный хрипловатый баритон. — _Красоту клякс оцениваешь._

_А ты думал? Приказ на подпись самому Министру Магии, тут всё должно быть красиво и эстетично._

Порой ей хотелось жестоко пошутить, что в этом-то и был весь смысл. Она-то дожила. И он бы не обиделся — его чувство юмора тоже оставляло желать лучшего еще при жизни, а уж после смерти... — но именно с ним так шутить не получалось. Всех похоронила. Друзей, врагов, семью — почти всю семью, кроме собственной дочери, — и память каждый раз услужливо подбрасывала то страшное видение пустых темных глаз и вопрос едва слышным надтреснутым голосом «Ты?». Что она кричала в ответ, теперь уже было и не вспомнить. Но точно говорила, что нет. Сначала — что не верит, что это ложь, а затем — что она бы не смогла. И все ее клятвы — _я зарою тебя, тварь, я похороню вас обоих в Азкабане, а потом похороню еще раз, там, где никто не найдет ваши могилы и не принесет вам цветов!_ — вдруг потеряли всякий смысл. Проклятая Битва за Хогвартс — грандиозный и страшный финал двух войн разом, потому что кровавый шлейф тянулся за ними обоими еще из семидесятых — должна была стать местом, где они бы наконец свели старые счеты. Но вместо этого... Он пришел умереть. Она — подарить ему легкую смерть. Другие наверняка были бы не так милосердны. На следующее утро после проклятой бойни она сама попросила, глядя в точно такие же — и вместе с тем совсем другие — темно-синие глаза: 

_Похорони их вместе._

Она никому не говорила о том, что ходила на могилы не только друзей.

Но Фабиан бы понял. Фабиан лучше других понимал, в какой кошмарный неразрубаемый узел сплелись их жизни в Первую Магическую. Пока грязнокровки вопили о равенстве, пока такие, как эта чертова Грейнджер, рвались перекроить мир по собственному желанию, поскольку привыкла к тому, что у магглов все иначе, чистокровные шли по трупам родни и друзей. Розье сгинули — пресеклись по мужской линии, — от Блэков остался один несчастный идиот, запертый в Азкабане — и ему тоже предстояло сгинуть четырнадцать лет спустя, — Поттеры, Малфои, Прюэтты, Лонгботтомы — везде осталось лишь по одному ребенку, рисковавшему и не дожить до совершеннолетия, потому что озлобленность ни одних, ни других никуда не делась. 

Ричардсоны... Две невезучие кузины, не слишком похожие друг на друга лицом и еще меньше характером, одна в мундире мракоборца, другая с меткой Пожирателя. Это не могло закончиться ничем хорошим. Для них обеих.

Свободная от пера рука сама потянулась к снимку в вычурной — подарок кого-то из подчиненных, не иначе — рамке. К старой колдографии двух смеющихся, обнимающих друг друга девчонок. Одна помахивала едва полученным школьным аттестатом — как всегда безупречная, от корней завитых светлых волос до дорогущих туфель на высоченной шпильке, — другая косила хитрым глазом из-под длинной черной челки, прижимая к груди результаты СОВ, еще на один шаг приблизившие ее к желанному мракоборческому мундиру.

_Я любила тебя, девочка. Всегда. Даже когда поняла, что ты натворила. Пыталась ненавидеть — изо всех сил, творя вещи, на которые решился бы не всякий Пожиратель, — но только потому, что я любила тебя сильнее, чем кого-либо еще. И я... всегда вам завидовала._

Пусть и не решалась признать этого до того, как время — долгие годы в ожидании, а потом и осознании свершившейся мести — окончательно не стерли еще остававшуюся ненависть. Узел распутался — не разрубился, а расплелся на удивление легко и просто — сам, когда стало слишком поздно. Когда уже поздно было пытаться хоть что-то переиграть.

_Фаб, ты не представляешь, как я устала. Я... похоронила еще и Фрэнка. Будто мне было мало тебя и Гидеона. Будто мало мне было того, что мы сделали с Джанет._

С пера медленно, тягуче сорвалась еще одна капля и расцвела второй кляксой, мгновенно слившейся с первой. 

Мерлин, тридцать лет. Тридцать два, если быть точным. Тридцать вторая годовщина смерти братьев Прюэтт будет меньше, чем через два месяца — двадцать первого сентября. А еще через полтора, девятого ноября, последнему из Прюэттов исполнится тридцать три. И пусть он не говорит, но она знает: он тоже очень устал.

С каждым годом она боялась за Флинна только сильнее. Начала бояться еще тогда, когда впервые после смерти Фабиана посмотрела в глаза его сына и поняла — почуяла, пусть сама была легиллиментом лишь на том уровне, какого требовала от нее работа в Аврорате, — что его магия вышла из-под контроля. Вот только она не знала, как ему помочь.

Пятнадцать лет спустя она бросилась за помощью к тому, кто и был в этом повинен, потому что всем остальным... было наплевать на очередного сироту.

_Помоги ему! Мне плевать, что ты хочешь взамен, я выполню любое условие! Я дам Непреложный Обет! Просто... помоги ему!_

Именно тогда она впервые не увидела ненависти в направленном на нее взгляде. И не содрогнулась сама. Гидеон едва не оставил его без правого глаза, поврежденная склера налилась кровью, отчего темно-синяя радужка казалось черной, и она, командор мракоборцев, не смела признаться даже самой себе, что ее пугал этот взгляд, но теперь... ей было наплевать.

_Не могу. Я убил его отца, мальчишка не пустит меня к себе в голову._

_Прошу... он мне как сын._

_А что ты сделала с моим сыном?_ — шипела Джанет, но лишь по привычке. В какой-то момент — должно быть в тот самый, когда они все, все трое, загоняли свою ненависть в самую глубь ради ни в чем не повинных детей — сил злиться не осталось даже у нее.

_Ничего, Джан. Я просто... не сказала ему, кто он._

_Я до сих пор не нахожу слов, чтобы объяснить ему, каким кошмаром была для всех нас Первая Магическая. Но если он и ненавидит меня, то очень хорошо это скрывает. Если подумать, ненависть — нормальное явление для нашей злосчастной семьи._

То, что мисс Грейнджер, вероятно, назвала бы проклятьем чистокровных. Родители, дети, внуки, кузены и кузины, не желающие друг другу ничего, кроме мучительной смерти. Брошенные мужья, мертвые любовники, рожденные от них дети — эта курица Молли смотрела на Дженар столько лет, но так и не поняла, что та напоминает не только тетку-Пожирательницу Смерти, не только бабку по материнской линии, Карвилию Гринграсс, но и по отцовской, Лукрецию Прюэтт. И вечно несчастные женщины. Дженар была единственной, кому действительно повезло. Не девчонкой, едва закончившей Хогвартс и спутавшейся с самым опасным Пожирателем Смерти, потому что он оказался единственным, кому было до нее дело. Не без пяти минут Главой Аврората, ненавидевшей и ненавидимой всеми вокруг, тоже спутавшейся с мальчишкой-аврором на шестнадцать лет моложе, потому что... он тоже оказался единственным, кому было до нее дело. Единственным, кто разглядел ее за той вампиршей в красном мундире, десятилетиями упивавшейся чужой ненавистью.

Дженар пошла по стопам матери и уцепилась за Лонгботтома — пусть и на первом курсе, а не задолго до Хогвартса, как ее непутевая родительница, — но Невилл, слава Мерлину, не Фрэнк. Невилл, как это не парадоксально, слизеринец до мозга костей — умный, расчетливый и никогда не лезущий на рожон без весомого повода, — и одним Основателям ведомо, чем думала Шляпа Годрика, когда засунула парня в Гриффиндор. Быть может, просто не сочла его достаточно амбициозным. Но лучшего варианта для ее импульсивной, совершенно не думающей головой девочки было не отыскать. А Фрэнк...

_Я любила тебя, Фрэнки. Ты и сам знаешь, какого труда мне стоило наконец-то тебя отпустить. Быть может, поэтому он и дрался за меня, когда я сама уже была готова опустить руки. Я старше его на шестнадцать лет, и я застряла в прошлом именно на эти чертовы шестнадцать лет. По сути, в девяносто седьмом мы как раз стали одного возраста. Признаться... я рыдала, как девчонка, когда стояла там, посреди горящего Хогвартса, и понимала, что если потеряю и его, то мне останется только умереть._

За дверью забарабанили каблуки, заставляя встряхнуться и потянуться за новым, не заляпанным кляксами пергаментом. Мадам Дементор не ревет на рабочем месте, потому что от подобного зрелища половину Департамента немедленно хватит удар. Если не вообще весь Департамент. Кроме, разумеется, ее заместительницы, будь она неладна.

— Мэм, это возмутительно!

— Что именно, мисс Грейнджер? 

— Отношение командора Прюэтта к сложившейся ситуации! 

— Полагаю, вы преувеличиваете, мисс Грейнджер. У Флинна безобразное чувство юмора, но это, как вы наверняка уже заметили, семейное.

— Он предвзят!

— В чем именно?

— Да хотя бы в том, что настаивает на отсутствии... — зловредная девица замялась, словно школьница, а не почтенная мать двоих детей, но все же подытожила, — сексуальной связи между Шеймусом и Ромильдой Вейн.

— Если память мне не изменяет, — и если Флинн не трепал попусту, чего за ним, к слову, не водится, — то у него самого была эта связь с покойной мисс Вейн. Я бы после такого красавца коротышкой-ирландцем тоже побрезговала.

Мисс Грейнджер ожидаемо задохнулась от возмущения — хотя ее не далее, как пару секунд назад вновь предупредили о безобразном чувстве юмора, — а Джульет поняла, что ей всё-таки придется выползти из своего любимого кресла — ну чисто старая змея, вознамерившаяся впасть в спячку на несколько месяцев раньше положенного — и самолично навести порядок в Аврорате. Будто и не повышали до Главы Департамента.

Господа мракоборцы ожидаемо устроили разборки прямо посреди Главного Зала, поскольку вся верхушка Аврората последние пять лет состояла из твердолобых мужиков, дружно закончивших факультет Гриффиндор. За перегородкой уединиться догадались, и на том спасибо. А появление начальства ожидаемо проигнорировали, потому что спорили до хрипоты. Или, выражаясь простым языком, орали друг на друга матом. Кроме Невилла, но Невилл и не в счет. Его одного против четверых долбоебов выставлять глупо, такой поединок и Волдеморт бы не потянул.

— Вот смотрю я на вас, сучар, — начала Джульет, не здороваясь, — и жалею, что у нас никогда не работал Долохов. Вот он бы в вашу компанию вписался просто охуенно!

Поскольку дамблдорова байка о том, что каждый второй Пожиратель учился в Слизерине, была именно байкой. Долохов вообще заканчивал Дурмстранг, но принадлежность к факультету Гриффиндор была выбита у него на морде дюймовыми буквами.

«Сучары» от такой похвалы-сравнения присмирели и дружно состроили виноватые морды. Разве что пальцами друг на друга показывать не стали, как пятилетние. 

— Сели, блядь! И быстро рассказали мне всё, что успели выяснить!

— Да мы в душе не ебем, что происходит, — ответил первый и, собственно, единственный ее кандидат на роль следующего Главы Аврората, первым же усевшись на один из стульев. Воспользоваться что ли служебным положением и дать парню «командора» уже сейчас? Тридцать два года ведь придурку, хватит уже в майорах ходить. И плевать, что командоров традиционно четверо, в Первую Магическую уже был прецедент, когда Фрэнк стал пятым, да еще и в двадцать пять лет. Хотя журналисты этому только обрадуются. И первым делом припомнят даже не любовь командора Ричардсон к мужчинам заметно моложе себя, а то, как этот альтернативно одаренный ирландец харкнул в рожу победителю Волдеморта прямо во время его, победителя, чествования в Министерстве после проклятой Битвы за Хогвартс. Со словами «Ты, падла, не герой, мы тебя в этой Битве даже не видели». Джульет, собственно, заприметила придурка уже тогда — такую наглость было глупо оставлять без внимания, — а победитель Волдеморта, надо полагать, ничего не забыл. Потому что «майора» бестолочи тоже дала еще предыдущая Глава Аврората. Нынешний Главный Аврор повышать самоуверенного ирландца в звании явно не собирался.

— Подробнее, Колин, подробнее!

— Да куда уж подробнее? — глухо фыркнул любимый рыжий идиот, прекрасно знавший, что она уже лет двадцать пять совсем неиронично радуется тому, что у нее нет собственных сыновей. Поскольку никто не имел права занимать место этого идиота. Никто бы и не сумел. — Я нихрена не понимаю, зачем это всё было нужно Вейн, что такого она могла увидеть или услышать, а главное, кому хватило мозгов превратить Финнигана в иллюстрацию к ирландской мифологии. Глухарь, блядь!

— Меня в первую очередь интересует именно первый вопрос, — согласился третий альтернативно одаренный, демонстративно усевшись не на стул, а на край стола, и сверкнул кобальтово-синими глазами поверх сползших на кончик носа очков. Нихрена ведь ее лица с такого расстояния не видел, с его-то «минус шестью». — Думаю, что плясать нужно именно от убийства Вейн. Финнигана за ней по инерции утянуло.

Подоспевшая на помощь четвертому идиоту мисс Грейнджер ожидаемо наморщила носик. Не уживалась она со знаменитым аврорским цинизмом, хоть ты тресни! С одной стороны, не больно-то и хотелось, в Министерстве и других Департаментов хватало, а с другой — в другие Департаменты эта помесь Годрика с бульдогом — как вцепится, так хрен заставишь челюсти разжать — не больно-то и рвалась. И ведь захочешь — не выпрешь из-за профнепригодности, героиня войны ведь. Год в лесах ошивалась, а всё туда же.

Пятый — в кои-то веки не идиот, хотя ему пришлось здорово постараться, чтобы отделаться от звания главного хогвартского растяпы — садиться и вовсе не стал, лишь оперевшись рукой на край стола, и подытожил:

— Мне больше другое не нравится.

— По-моему, Деми просто померещилось, — не согласился Колин без особой уверенности в голосе.

— Мне, блядь, тоже?

Джульет не удержалась и подняла брови. Остальные четверо идиотов весьма достоверно повторили ее мимику и уточнили друг у друга:

— Невилл сказал «блядь»?

— Ебанный в рот, мы все умрем!

— Не сомневаюсь, — парировал Невилл без малейшей теплоты в голосе и, судя по подаренному сослуживцам взгляду, был готов организовать четыре трупа, не сходя с места.

_Лонгботтомы!_ — фыркнула в мыслях Джульет. В этой семейке любой олух был обречен рано или поздно превратиться в боевика и ходячий пиздец пострашнее любого Темного Лорда. Невиллу, впрочем, повезло меньше, чем другим: его превращение происходило в рекордные сроки — длиной в один жалкий год — и закончилось посреди дюжин мертвых школьников.

— Поменьше экспрессии, командор Лонгботтом. Я надеюсь, эти идиоты сподобились выяснить, чем занималась мисс Вейн до того, как ее убили?

— Судя по тому, что я сам нашел в ее домашнем столе, — ответил за Невилл Флинн, — она тоже что-то искала. И, блядь, нашла.

— Что именно?

— В душе не ебем, сказали же. Ты бы видела ее шифровки!

— Тащи, — велела Джульет и плавно переместилась к мужу, обняв его за плечи. И пробормотала, наклонившись к самому уху под волнистыми белокурыми волосами. — Зайдешь потом ко мне?

— Как прикажете, мэм, — хмыкнул Энджел и сцепил руки у нее на талии.

Сложенные в коробку записи на первый взгляд и в самом деле шифровал профессионал. Но Джульет в глаза немедленно бросился лежавший сверху фиолетовый листок-стикер — явно немагического производства — с двумя столбиками букв вперемешку с цифрами. Он-то и приковал к себе взгляд, заставив задаться вопросом о вменяемости подчиненных: две буквы, пробел, цифра и еще две буквы.

— Мистер Поттер, а вы это видели? — поинтересовалась Джульет светским тоном. Глава Аврората поправил очки, присмотрелся к продемонстрированной ему бумажке и удивленно задрал брови. Его бессменная подружка тоже. Остальные нахмурились, пытаясь понять, что именно они прошляпили.

— Ну правильно, — опомнилась и сама Джульет. — Эти трое, — в лице любимого мужа, Лонгботтома и Прюэтта, — выросли в магической Британии, где письма совы разносят, а этот тоже, считай, не местный, в Республике Ирландия вообще другая система.

— А? — уточнил Колин, сообразив, что дело касается магглов.

— Это почтовые индексы, бестолочи! Маггловские, поэтому вы и не сообразили. Дерзайте, майор Криви, я не сомневаюсь, что вы это в два счета через интернет пробьете.

— А ты уверена? — немедленно докопался до нее Флинн со свойственной всем аврорам подозрительностью.

— Поживешь с мое, еще и не такое знать будешь, — отбрила его Джульет, ничуть не обидевшись.

— Блядь, — опомнился Колин. — Вот это я протупил. И показалось ведь знакомым, но она же чистокровная и...

— Я тоже, молодой человек. А потому у нас теперь назрел новый вопрос. Что наша чистокровная забыла в маггловской Британии? Судя по первым буквам, это Лондон, Лидс, Бирмингем, и, кажется, Свонси, остальные города так сразу не назову. А, нет, вот еще Манчестер. Ищите, господин аврор, — велела Джульет и протянула ему листок. — Разрешаю подключить брата.

Следующим к листку присмотрелся Флинн и заметил:

— Слушай, а почерк-то не ее.

— Разве?

— Вторая и пятая строчка в первом столбце. И шестая во втором. 

— Точно. Отличаются.

— Либо ей что-то диктовали, либо...

— Скорее она записывала это вместе с кем-то еще, — вставил свои пять кнатов Невилл. — Вопрос, с кем?

— Финниган?

— Нет, я с ним семь лет проучился. И уже бы заметил, что буквы какие-то знакомые. А этот почерк я вообще не узнаю.

— А кто тогда?

— Да, к слову, майор Криви, а где, собственно, отчет по катакомбам в Ист-Энде? Я жажду его прочитать.

— У командора Поттера, мэм. 

— Придется изъять. Мантикора пока что глухарь, насколько я понимаю?

— Пока что. Но я работаю.

— Смотри не перетрудись.

— Не дождетесь! — запальчиво ответило ирландское недоразумение и пододвинуло поближе коробку с заметками Вейн, явно заинтересовавшись всерьез.

— Ты посмотри, — хмыкнул Энджел, прижавшись лбом к ее щеке, и скулу защекотало волнистой белокурой челкой. — Как они сразу заработали, стоило тебе прийти.

— А ты бы сразу сказал, что вы зависли на ровном месте.

— Да мы и разобрать эту коробку еще толком не успели, Флинн только мельком проглядел, когда собирал ее в доме у Вейн.

— Понятно, поорать друг на друга было важнее, — хмыкнула Джульет и решила, что раз подчиненные так глубоко увязли в разборе чужих записей, то настало самое время для «потом». — Пошли. Разговор есть.

Муж тоже хмыкнул в ответ. Прекрасно знал, что никаких разговоров она в ближайшие полчаса не планировала.


	10. Глава девятая. Кощей

Стол решили накрыть на улице, благо погода позволяла. Последние несколько дней даже на задворках Шотландии стояла одуряющая жара — и в Министерстве суетились «животноводы», обеспокоенные разносящимся над Оркнейскими островами недовольным ревом гебридских черных драконов, — а уж в Дареме и вовсе пекло, как в Преисподней. Дети, впрочем, этому только обрадовались: всё утро пробесились на берегу протекавшей неподалеку реки, чье название Колин постоянно путал с другой рекой и тоже, считай, по соседству. Тис, Твид, ну одинаково же звучит? 

В процессе многочисленные отпрыски самого разного возраста — младшему, за авторством самого Колина, было четыре, а старшему, пришедшему вместе с Дафной, уже тринадцать — окатили друг друга с головы до ног речной водой и заодно утопили любимую шляпку присматривавшей за ними Дженар. Та полчаса ругалась, что ее сослали на природу вместо того, чтобы дать по-человечески устроит праздник любимому мужу — «Хозяйка я или не хозяйка?!» — гарпией шипела мадам Лонгботтом, выстреливая алыми искрами из волшебной палочки, — а вылавливать шляпку из реки в итоге отправили Флинна. Тот выматерился для очистки совести, вымочил джинсы до колена и рукава до локтя, но шляпку таки достал. 

— А чего ты ее Акцио не призвал? — подлил масла в огонь Захария, и конфликт перешел на новый уровень. Теперь уже проехались по самому Смиту и его давнему прозвищу «Немочь Неудачника», и Зак позорно сбежал обратно в мэнор, огрызаясь, что «эту ебанутую семейку к нормальным людям подпускать нельзя». «Семейка» ударила в кулаки — что вышло весьма комичным из-за сочетания наманикюренной ручки мадам Лонгботтом с обоженной шрамированной ладонью Флинна — и, гордо подбоченившись, показала спине Зака средние пальцы.

— Ой, идиоты, — прокомментировал ситуацию вытащенный из неведомых валлийских задворков Майкл Корнер, и злобная парочка прошлась бульдозером и по нему, припомнив с полдюжины весомых и не очень прегрешений и подытожив стандартным «Когда ж ты уже женишься, несчастный?». После такого заявления с берега сбежал и сам Флинн, испугавшись, что Дженар переключится на него и начнет выпытывать, купил ли он уже кольцо и когда намерен презентовать его Дафне. Мадам Лонгботтом могла любого довести до ручки и петли, причем безо всяких Непростительных: иммунитет, приобретенный за долгие семь лет в Хогвартсе, был только у Невилла, который смотрел на весь этот балаган из вытащенного на природу кресла-качалки, дымил сигаретой и ржал фестралом вместо того, чтобы хоть как-то вразумить любимую женушку.

Еще одни гости в лице не слишком одаренных разумом магглорожденных братьев тем временем пытались протащить во входные двери Лонгботтом-мэнора самый большой из имевшихся в доме столов. Вызвались они, впрочем, сами, о чем уже десять раз успели пожалеть, поскольку процесс вытаскивания сопровождался — и старательно тормозился — комментариями еще одной мадам Лонгботтом, звучавшими крайне вежливо, но так или иначе сводившимися к вопросу «Где вас таких делают, что у вас даже в тридцать лет руки по-прежнему из задницы растут?». Где-где, в Ирландии, да у Селвинов, если верить их одинаково-блондинистым и голубоглазым мордам. Колина об этом любопытном факте просветили, помнится, только на шестом курсе, после чего у него возник еще десяток вопросов к чистокровным сокурсникам — и в первую очередь, слизеринцам, — которые в волшебном мире сидели с пеленок и слепыми уж точно не были. 

Чистокровные уроды в большинстве своем только корчили возмущенные морды: раз в графе «Статус крови» накорябано «грязнокровка», то быть тебе битым Круциатусом. Получив в ответ, они, правда, искренне обиделись и начали апеллировать к тому, что «да мы ж тут, в магической Британии, все друг другу родственники», но было уже поздно. «Грязнокровка» разошелся всерьез, набил себе во все правое предплечье красноречивое «MUDBLOOD» и достаточно быстро — за каких-то четыре года — закрыл в Азкабане всех неполиткорректных. При поддержке десятка боевых товарищей, конечно, — в одиночку такую авантюру и Волдеморт собственной персоной бы не потянул, — но результат Колина в любом случае устраивал.

К тому моменту, когда остальные закончили с речными разборками и заняли детей пирожными от Фортескью, стол таки выехал на заросший асфоделем и увенчанный самим мэнором холм. А старшая мадам Лонгботтом в очередной раз уверилась, что ее окружают одни идиоты. Идиоты устыдились и на стол накрыли уже быстрее и качественнее. И принялись с самым невинным видом обсуждать те из новостей, которые можно было обсудить в присутствии такого количества — без малого десяти штук — детей. Но опоздавшему Нотту с женой — писаной красавицей Тамзин, которую Тед однозначно не заслуживал, — немедленно выставили штраф. Нотт возмущенно скривился, но выпил. И заявил, что виски нынче дрянь. Колин закатал рукава и полез доказывать обратное, потому что виски был из его личных запасов. Жены обоих, приходившиеся друг другу родными сестрами, обозвали мужей идиотами и принялись их растаскивать. Именинник по-прежнему дымил сигаретой и ржал фестралом.

Самое веселье началось уже вечером, когда солнце скрылось за громадой мэнора с полуразрушенной башней и над столом развесили магическую подсветку на пару с заклинанием от комаров и прочих приставучих насекомых. Дженар отправила детей в дом — ее собственным особенно не повезло, потому что присматривать за девчонками и прочими отпрысками вызвалась любящая прабабушка, еще по молодости заработавшая прозвище «Стальная Августа», и не менее любящая бабушка, которую и вовсе обозвали «Мадам Дементор», — но к столу Джен вернулась не одна. Наученная горьким опытом Армия Дамблдора немедленно подобралась при виде виде незваного гостя в щегольском костюме и с тростью наперевес, но тут из-под не менее щегольской шляпы хитро сверкнули ярко-зеленые глаза на вытянутом, сужающемся к подбородку лице. 

— Ба! Какие люди!

— Джим! Где тебя носило?!

— Валентин, если можно, — ответил новоприбывший, снимая шляпу и первым делом пристраивая ее на спинке немедленно выделенного ему стула.

— Да хоть Мордред, или кто у вас там за главную чупакабру? — согласился Теодор, а все остальные поддержали его нестройным гулом. Проблемы с именем у этого парня возникли еще пятнадцать лет назад, но Армия Дамблдора махнула на них рукой тогда же. Другое дело, что такими великодушными были далеко не все. Когда выяснилось, что одного не слишком скромного и — а точнее, слишком наглого и язвительного — хогвартского студента зовут не Джеймс Аддерли, а Валентин Долохов... Школа, в которой на тот момент заправляло аж трое Пожирателей Смерти, и без того походила на пороховой склад в жерле вулкана, а уж после такого открытия она попросту взорвалась. Слава Богу, там уже не было всяких Грейнджер и Уизли. Точнее, одна Уизли была, но против уже заработанного Невиллом авторитета — полушутливым прозвищем «Командор» его наградили еще в октябре девяносто седьмого — Джиневра ничего сделать не смогла.

— Признавайся, где шлялся, негодяй? Мы про тебя лет пять уже ничего не слышали. 

— А не видели и вовсе десять! 

— Восемь, — педантично поправила их Ханна и пригрозила пальцем Заку, вознамерившемуся уговорить еще пару бокалов виски. — Но он и до этого нас своими визитами не баловал.

— Да так, то тут, то там, — туманно ответил гость и сразу перешел к делу. — Я, собственно, не был уверен, уместно ли заявляться к вам посреди праздника, но раз сам Невилл не возражает...

— Лонгботтом, зараза! — ожидаемо возмутился Тед. — Знал и молчал?! Я этого придурка столько лет в Слизерине муштровал, а ты даже не сказал, что он в стране?!

— Ой, не пизди! — отмахнулся Валентин и хмыкнул, тоже получив штрафную порцию опоздавшего. — Вот это по-нашему! — и продолжил, залпом опрокинув бокал. — Муштровал он меня, как же! Ты до седьмого курса вообще не знал о моем существовании. Зато потом все остальные как узнали, так я до сих пор отмыться не могу.

— Что, так плохо? 

— Да как посмотреть. Но я не по этому поводу. Колитесь, что у вас тут за хрень творится. Слухи уже и по Европе ходят.

— Еще б им не ходить, — вздохнул Майкл и поболтал вином в бокале. При свете магической подсветки его седые виски казались белыми проплешинами в темных с рыжиной волосах. — Полный...

— Пиздец, — закончил за него Дэн, и сидевшая рядом с ним Орла согласно кивнула. — Ты сам-то где был?

— Алиби у меня есть, — парировал Валентин, и на него немедленно зашикали голосов в десять разом. Нашел, мол, о чем шутить, придурок. — Народ, да я не шучу. В такой ситуации Поттер с Грейнджер на меня первого подумают. Сами посудите, в Битве за Хогвартс я не участвовал, да и из Армии Дамблдора по сути свалил достаточно быстро, так что...

— Ой, не пизди, — ответил Колин его же словами. — Я бы родного отца убивать тоже не пошел. Хотя я и так с ним с восьми лет дерусь...

— Опять, что ли? — немедленно спросил Тед.

— Да не обращайте внимания.

Вот дурак, нашел, о чем трепать. И где. Самое время и место жаловаться.

Остальные, впрочем, так не считали.

— Нет уж, ты если начал, то договаривай, — не согласился теперь уже Майкл. — И я давно говорю, давай целителей подключим и, прости за прямоту, прочистим человеку мозги, как следует.

— Да было бы, что договаривать. И прочищать, — раздраженно отмахнулся Колин, зная, что иначе эти сердобольные не отстанут. — Мать вчера опять позвонила: «Ой, он снова напился в пабе, ой, пойдет обратно впотьмах, с обрыва в море свалится и утонет, ой, сынок, разберись, вразуми несчастного». Ну что, пришел, вытряхнул из-за барной стойки, макнул головой в бочку с дождевой водой — всё, трезвый, как стеклышко. Теперь еще месяц пить не будет, поостережется.

— Так уж и поостережется? — уточнила Ханна, не скрывая своего скептицизма. К таким пьянчугам она относилась без жалости, но, будучи хозяйкой целой сети баров по всей Магической Британии, знала, что надолго этих поклонников горячительных напитков от любимого пойла не отвадишь.

— Еще бы, — хмыкнул Дэн. — Родители ж так на острове и живут, туда только паромом или катером попасть можно. Которые в десять вечера уже не ходят, а личного морского транспорта у нас, сама понимаешь, тоже не водится. А Кол небось опять сгустился, как из воздуха, посредством трансгрессии, и сегодня там все завсегдатаи этого паба трезвенниками заделались, потому что решили, будто он им привиделся. 

— Мужики, — вмешался в разговор педантичный Невилл, — я в ваши отношения с отцом лезть, конечно, не буду, но вы смотрите, не допрыгайтесь случайно до нарушения Статута о Секретности. На нас и так, того гляди, всех собак спустят, а тут вы еще...

— Лепреконы хреновы, — хмыкнул Колин, поняв ход его мыслей.

— Для лепрекона ты, положим, высоковат, — не согласился Невилл, — но в целом, да. Не хотелось бы в случае чего вас отмазывать.

Им самим не хотелось. Ибо лень.

— Особенно сейчас, когда Джульс велела не светиться со скандалами, — добавил Флинн, к этому моменту уже почти лежавший на стуле, пристроив рыжую голову у Дафны на плече. Никак перебрал. Или вокруг слишком громко думали, а он не хотел глушить свою магию очередной дозой опиатов.

— Да ладно, про меня всю жизнь говорят, что я мудак, так что...

— Ой, не начинай, — неожиданно вмешалась Демельза, изогнув губы в недовольной гримасе. — Ты сам любишь считать себя виноватым во всех проблемах.

— Я люблю?!

— Конечно! Я как вспомню это твое «Ну врежь мне, раз я такой плохой», мне аж самой плохо становится!

— Ого, ролевые игры пошли, — радостно заржал Зак. Ханна, судя по всему, грозила ему зря: опоздала.

— Да какие игры? — фыркнула Демельза и скрестила руки на груди. — Это мы поругались однажды. Тогда еще только жить вместе начали. Я так обалдела, когда это услышала, словами не передать, вот честно! Думала, удар на месте хватит! Потом еще мать его начала масло в огонь подливать: «Ой, он у меня такой драчливый, ой, с ним всегда так тяжело было, ой, с детства весь в синяках»! А потом я увидела, как с ним отец разговаривает! Как сейчас помню, стою, смотрю на это... дело, прости, Мерлин, и думаю: «Годрикова мать, какие тут высокие отношения!». Тут-то до меня и дошло, что в синяках он с детства вообще не потому, что драчливый. Скорее уж наоборот.

Колин хмыкнул и сделал вид, что содержимое его бокала интереснее. Дэн тоже — хмыкнул, а вот бокал, наоборот, отставил, — и заметил:

— Нет, Дэми, ты, конечно, мировая женщина. Другая от нашей семейки сбежала еще после знакомства с родителями, а ты...

— А у меня глаза есть, — вновь фыркнула Демельза. — И какой-никакой разум в голове. А сбежать... Я, конечно, до шестого курса упиралась, как могла, но потом пришлось признать, что никуда я от этого дурака не денусь.

— Это потому, что я тебя догоню в два счета, — съехидничал Колин, получил шутливый тычок в плечо и сгреб жену в охапку, утянув в неприлично долгий поцелуй.

— Кхм-кхм, — вновь напомнил о своем присутствии Валентин. — Мы, кажется, немного отклонились от темы. Я всё ещё жажду подробностей.

Подробностями его не обделили. Пересказали во всех красках, особенно заострив внимание на методах таинственных убийц. Или убийцы. Черт его знает, маньяк-одиночка это или целая секта потрошителей.

Валентин покивал, похмурил светлые брови и зацепился за их последнюю находку.

— Магглы-то тут вряд ли замешаны, а вот магглорожденные — очень может быть. Причем они вполне могут быть и среди убийц.

— Чего? — возмутился Колин исключительно для очистки совести. Статус негласного лидера магглорожденных обязывал. Во всяком случае, той их части, что в свое время вошла в состав Армии Дамблдора. 

Демельза передвинула стул поближе и пристроила голову у него на плече, обняв поперек груди.

— Кол, ты только не обижайся, — продолжил Валентин, — но ты не обращал внимания на тот факт, что магглорожденные в этой стране стабильно имеют репутацию жертв? Причем еще со времен Первой Магической. Все как думают: если где-то трупы, то это точно гады-чистокровные опять резвятся, разве нет? А на магглорожденных никто и не посмотрит даже, я прав?

Колин возмущенно наморщил нос, но покивал, не видя смысла спорить.

— А мы тогда здесь причем? — не согласился Невилл. — Мы за магглорожденных в первую очередь всегда стояли.

— За каких? — задал еще один резонный вопрос Валентин. — Вот за этих двоих? Колин — твой лучший друг еще с тех пор, как вся эта заваруха в Хогвартсе только началась.

— Ты за меня так не впрягался, как за него, — согласился Флинн, по-прежнему не поднимая головы с плеча Дафны. — Хотя, если помнишь, «Фрэнк и Фабиан с детства лучшими друзьями были, и вам, дурням, положено».

— Я как-то раз попробовал за тебя впрячься, — парировал Невилл, — так ты меня после этого послал прямым текстом.

— Ну, молодой был, — хмыкнул Флинн. — Тупой.

— А сейчас ты типа старый, что ли? — вновь заржал Зак. Ох, не миновать ему на утро нагоняя от любящей жены.

— Нет, сейчас он типа умный, — ответил Колин и сделал вид, что устрашился продемонстрированного ему кулака. В компании своих Флинн перчатки не носил и закатывать рукава не стеснялся, а потому вид у лениво поднятой над столом руки был тот еще.

— Ой, мама, за кого я вышла? — притворно вздохнула Ханна.

— За лучшего парня в Хаффлпаффе, — немедленно просветил ее Зак. — Чистокровного, между прочим. И с самой Хельгой в предках!

— Слушайте, — сделала вывод из всего этого молчавшая прежде Тамзин. — А ведь Джим... ой, прости, Валентин ведь прав. У нас же здесь одни чистокровки сидят. Причем еще и переженившиеся между собой.

— Я полукровка, — не согласился Майкл. — Как и Орла. И даже близко не женат, между прочим.

— Единственный из всей факультетской верхушки, — согласилась с сестрой Демельза. — Вас же тогда четверо было, как командоров в Аврорате. Зак сам только что сказал, что он чистокровный, а про Невилла с Тедом я, тем более, молчу. Ханна и Дафна с Флинном — это тоже фамилии из числа злосчастных «Священных Двадцати Восьми», а наша семья вообще последние пятьсот лет только и делает, что хвастается направо и налево тем, что у нас в предках сам Гриффиндор ходил и Адское Пламя колдовал. Тоже направо и налево. Как там Грейнджер-то всё время говорит?

— Неполиткорректные мы, — хмыкнула Дафна, изогнув яркие ассиметричные губы в ехидной улыбке. — Раз с магглорожденными не спим. Суки чистокровные, что с нас взять? Ну, кроме тебя, Дэми, ты одна за всех страдаешь.

— Слышь, — притворно возмутился Колин.

— А я согласен, — заржал Зак. — Зная Демельзу и зная тебя... Да она с тобой только из-за политкорректности, это давно понятно было! 

— Дебил, — отмахнулся от него Колин, но, подумав, все же согласился. — Мысль здравая, не буду спорить. Во всяком случае, логичная. Только магглорожденных в Британии нынче, как собак нерезаных. И на первой полосе большинство из них, в отличие от той же Грейнджер, светится нечасто. Черт знает что творится, хоть всех подряд на сеанс легиллименции тащи.

— Всех не получится, — недовольно дернул краем рта Флинн. — И именно потому, что та же Грейнджер первой поднимет крик о том, как ее «суки чистокровные» в правах ущемляют.

— Блядь, — неожиданно выдал Майкл, заставив всех остальных перевести взгляд на него. — А ведь наш мистер Долохов-то прав. К магглорожденным же с самого конца Второй Магической вообще не подступиться. Нас размажут, если мы хотя бы заикнемся о чем-то подобном.

— Заикаться, — ответил Невилл, — мы пока что ни о чем не будем. Потому что у нас, считай, никаких зацепок. Но на заметку мысль взять стоит. И да, Валентин прав. За магглорожденных мы тогда могли стоять сколько угодно, но Кэрроу в первую очередь отрывались именно на них. Об этом я как-то не подумал.

— Считаешь, — протянул Колин с сомнением, рассеянно поглаживая жену по плечу, — мы всё-таки встряли из-за Хогвартса?

— А из-за чего еще мы могли встрять, — уточнила Дженар, — если, конечно, не допустить, что... как ты говорил, Дэн? Ублюдок играет на наших детских страхах? Если так, то, возможно, на убийстве Шеймуса всё и закончится, но если нет... К Армии Дамблдора у него или у них может быть только одна претензия: мы кому-то перешли дорогу еще во время Второй Магической. После нее мы всем составом уже нигде не светились, только по отдельности дрова ломали.

— И у кого к нам старые счеты? — спросил Тед, хотя прекрасно знал, что ответа на этот вопрос ни у кого из них нет. — Нет, с магглорожденными понятно, кто-то мог затаить обиду, что его не успели прикрыть, но зачинщик-то тут явно... продуманный. А все Пожиратели мертвы. Моего отца и то убрали, хотя он цивил цивилом был. 

Остальные промолчали, не став напоминать Теду, что его отца убрали свои же. Как и еще нескольких Пожирателей.

— Один старый Мальсибер только своей смертью помер, — продолжил Тед, недовольно передернув плечами из-за повисшей на несколько секунд тишины. — Да и то ему ничего, кроме лечения других Пожирателей и, собственно, Метки, предъявить было нельзя. Целитель, что с него взять? У кого претензии-то в таком случае? Бастарды Волдеморта оживились? По возрасту, если подумать, почти подходят.

— Не было у него никаких бастардов, — фыркнул Валентин. — Отец как-то выдал, что у Его Темнейшества и до клинической смерти в доме Поттеров на женщин вообще не стояло, а я запомнил. Так что эту версию можно смело отметать. Всех, кто в Азкабане сидел, тоже. Там и мужчины уже, считай, ничего после такого курорта не могли, а уж женщины — тем более. Кто остается?

— Не все, — сказал Колин и приготовился к шквалу возмущений. — Не все Пожиратели мертвы. Малфои как сидели в своем мэноре, так и сидят.

Шквала, как ни странно, не последовало. Все дружно задумались, а затем также дружно уставились на Невилла. Тот думал дольше всех, а затем всё же качнул головой.

— Вряд ли. Люциус давно уже не боец, а Драко... Да зачем ему это? И почерк, скажем прямо, не его, Малфой бы всё филиграннее некуда обставил. А здесь будто мясник какой-то орудовал.

Колин кивнул. Ему после убийства Финнигана пришла в голову точно такая же мысль. Мясник. 

— Но Шеймус ведь его знал, — задумчиво заметил Зак. — Я клянусь, защита не была взломана.

— При этом знать он мог половину Магической Британии, — добавил Майкл. — Он же работал в Мунго, там за один только последний год эта половина перебывала раз пять. Если не вообще вся волшебная диаспора.

— Согласен, — кивнул Невилл. — Но нас это приводит в очередной тупик. А что с Ромильдой?

— Пока что ничего, — ответил Колин. — Но я и на разведку местности еще ни по одному адресу не совался. Самолично, во всяком случае. Неохота мне там светиться, вот честно.

— Предлагаешь боевую группу собрать? — спросил Невилл, без труда угадав ход его мыслей.

— Предлагаю. Не нравится мне всё это, Нев. Очень сильно не нравится.

— Нелегальная помощь нужна? — деловито поинтересовался Валентин. — Контрабанда там какая-нибудь? — и уточнил под прицелом дюжины удивленных взглядов. — Да ладно, а вы что думали? Я в пятнадцать лет узнал, что мои родители, оказывается, вообще не мои родители, а появлением на свет я обязан паре Пожирателей Смерти, потом отмотал шесть лет в Дурмстранге, потому что старая тварь МакГонагалл, естественно, не желала видеть меня в Хогвартсе после такого открытия и моего увиливания от грандиозного Светлого Дела, а потом что? Пошел курить бамбук? Нет, курить я, конечно, пошел, причем еще в Дурмстранге, но вообще не бамбук. Старая клетчатая мымра, небось, ликует и рассказывает всем вокруг, что против наследственности не попрешь, да?

— Почему клетчатая? — первым, по праву когтевранца, отмер Майкл, пока все остальные старательно прислушивались к стрекотанию кузнечиков и сверчков, и Зак заржал с новой силой:

— Потому что шотландская, дубина!

Следом за ним заржала оставшаяся мужская половина, а женщины великодушно — и синхронно, что было особенно обидно — махнули на великовозрастных идиотов рукой.

***

Утро субботы — четырьмя днями спустя после более чем удавшегося лонгботтомовского дня рождения — началось едва ли не с рассветом и с оглушительно орущей на всю спальни песни, в очередной раз заставившей задаться вопросом о музыкальных вкусах любимого мужа.

— Мерлин, этот мир ужасен, — простонала Демельза в подушку в ответ на жизнеутверждающее «I will not die».

— Уж какой есть, — душераздирающе зевнул Колин и, кажется, нашарил телефон в брошенных на полу джинсах вслепую, не открыв даже один глаз. — Да? Что? Что, прямо сейчас? — в этот момент интонации у него сделались совершенно страдальческими, но занервничать Демельза не успела. Как, впрочем, и хоть немного проснуться. — Мам, тебе горит, что ли? Ладно. Ладно, я сказал! Сейчас соберусь и... Нет. Нет, приеду, честное слово, как все нормальные магглы. Возьму машину, раз у вас такие трудности.

— Что там? — сонно спросила Демельза больше для очистки совести.

— Не спрашивай, — так же сонно ответил муж и, судя по шороху, выбрался из-под одеяла. — К полудню вернусь. Если повезет, конечно.

Заснуть снова, как назло, не получилось. Сначала Колин уронил что-то на кухне — причем что-то металлическое и от души, звон, кажется, разнесся по всему дому, — потом оглушительно хлопнул входной дверью — дубина ирландская, подвид северо-западный, островной, — потом так же старательно порычал во дворе мотором, а когда наконец убрался восвояси, Демельза поняла, что нужно проверить, не забыл ли он спросонок замкнуть защитный контур. Забыть-то не забыл, но после вынужденного подъема и одевания спать расхотелось окончательно. Ну вот и чем теперь заняться? 

Вопрос решился при помощи Орлы, выползшей из гостевой комнаты с не менее сонным видом и спросившей, с трудом подавив зевок:

— Колин куда-то ушел?

— А, ты тоже слышала? — съехидничала Демельза, и подруга негромко рассмеялась, одновременно с этим пытаясь пригладить растрепанные волосы. И спросила:

— Слушай, я знаю, что еще очень рано, но можно кофе?

— Можно полноценный завтрак, — ответила Демельза и поправила сползающие с носа очки. — Я, похоже, уже не усну.

А потом посмотрела на кухонные часы. 

— Ты чего? — насторожилась Орла. 

— Не знаю, — медленно сказала Демельза, пытаясь понять, не паникует ли она на ровном месте. — Я просто подумала, что... согласись, звонить кому-то в полшестого утра с просьбой немедленно приехать — это немного странно, разве нет?

А он просто не посмотрел на часы. Или так и не посмотрел, от кого был звонок, «опознав» говорившего по голосу.

— Эм, — пробормотала Орла, явно согласившись с ней в мыслях, и Демельза бросилась вверх по лестнице. Телефон нашелся в спальне, на тумбочке, и тоже показывал подозрительное «05:41, суббота, 3 августа». Трубку взяли только на восьмом гудке. 

— Доброе утро. Простите, я знаю, что еще очень рано... Ой, я вас разбудила? Еще раз простите, а... вы Колину случайно не звонили? Нет, вот только что? Точно нет? Понятно, спасибо. Черт! — выругалась Демельза, уже нажав на «отбой» и спускаясь обратно по лестнице. На ходу набирая второй номер по памяти. Искать его в списке контактов вдруг показалось слишком долгим. Орла так и стояла в проеме между коридором и кухне и недоуменно хмурила брови. — Ну же. Давай, возьми трубку, мерзавец. Или я с тобой месяц разговаривать не буду, я... Милый, ты где?!

— В смысле? — не понял вопроса Колин, а из динамика вместе с его голосом донесся шум ветра и негромко работающее радио. На дороге в такую рань, разумеется, никого не было. — Я же сказал, что я поехал, — ответил муж и беспечно подпел играющей песне. — Now, this is the world we live in! And these are the hands we're given! Use them and let's start trying! To make it a place worth fighting for!

— Куда ты поехал, несчастный?! — не оценила его музыкальный талант Демельза. Хотя талант был, и еще какой, пусть и слегка подпорченный сногсшибательным акцентом. — Я с твоей матерью только что разговаривала, она тебе не звонила! Где ты?!

— Да? — искренне удивился Колин. — Очень интересно. На Мэйн-стрит, на мост как раз заезжаю. Черт, вот только развязку проехал. Ладно, сейчас съеду, развернусь и... Твою мать!

Доносящийся из динамика шум ветра в одно мгновение заглушило рычанием мотора, визгом шин по асфальту и оглушительным ударом с пронзительным скрежетом. А затем повисла тишина, в которой звучала только слабо доносящаяся из работавшего радио песня.

— _«Stand up and let's start showing. Just where our lives are going to»._  
.  
— Колин? — позвала Демельза, но на том конце никто не ответил. Она повторила еще раз и бросилась за оставленной на кухонном столе волшебной палочкой.


	11. Глава десятая. Тень

Удар смягчила подушка безопасности. Раздулась с громким шипением всего через секунду после того, как переднюю дверь с пассажирской стороны протаранил капот яблочно-зеленого цвета — боковое зрение подметило это рефлекторно, благодаря выработанной за годы в Аврорате привычке, — и проломленные металлические заграждения на краю моста будто утонули в белом облаке. 

_Блядь._

Удар дезориентировал всего на мгновение — хорошо, может быть, на два-три, но даже авроры имеют право на секундное замешательство, — и рядом вновь зарычал мотор. Зеленый фургончик, всем своим видом кричавший о том, что принадлежит какому-нибудь степенному фермеру и садоводу, сдал назад, и по асфальту вновь завизжали шины. 

_Твою ж..._

Надежда, что фермер оказался обыкновенным растяпой, не отличающим газ от тормоза — или просто задремавшим за рулем, — растаяла, как дым.

Колин мотнул головой — _соберись, черт возьми, или в лучшем случае слетишь отсюда прямо в реку,_ — отстегнул ремень безопасности и успел лишь разблокировать водительскую дверь, прежде чем машина содрогнулась от нового удара с противоположной стороны. Его швырнуло на дверь — не приложило головой о стекло лишь благодаря выработанным за годы аврорской работы рефлексам, — и заграждения моста протяжно застонали. Машина ухнула одним колесом вниз, и послышался негромкий лязг чего-то металлического об асфальт.

_Блядь._

Выяснять, что именно и от чего конкретно там отвалилось, не было ни желания, ни, тем более, времени — настойчивый зеленый фургончик уже сдавал назад для третьего удара, — а потому Колин распахнул дверь и выкатился из машины на самый край моста, отрывисто выбрасывая руку с волшебной палочкой. Асфальт встретил его ощутимым ударом в левое колено — перекат однозначно не вошел бы в десятку лучших, — и от лениво плещущейся у опор моста реки потянуло поднимающимся вверх туманом. Белесым, словно летний дым, но мгновенно сгущающимся в плотные, поглощающие очертания окружающих предметов клубы.

Несколько секунд тишину над мостом нарушало только гудение двух моторов. Водитель фургончика наверняка заметил маневр с открывшейся дверью и теперь ждал ответного хода со стороны противника. Логичнее было бы тоже выйти из машины и добить, но кто бы ни сидел в этом фургоне, он явно знал, с кем имеет дело. В этом случае... выйти из машины всё же было бы логичнее. 

Сменить диспозицию.

Колин медленно повернулся на носках, следя, чтобы подошвы ботинок не издали ни единого звука, и внимательно прислушиваясь к доносящимся из-за машины звукам. Потянулся второй рукой к наплечной кобуре и услышал звук открывающейся двери. А затем стук каблуков.

Женщина? Да еще и таранящая чужие машины на шпильках? Какого черта здесь происходит?

Она остановилась, будто в растерянности, не успев сделать и двух шагов. Странно. Ведьма бы уже запустила поисковое заклинание, а следом прицельно бросила бы Бомбарду за капот закрывающей обзор машины. Или...

Пистолет едва слышно щелкнул предохранителем. Если бы не шумящие моторы, в ушах уже звенело бы от напряжения, словно... Когда-то они точно так же прятались от Бомбард и Убивающих Заклятий за рушащейся на глазах хогвартской кладкой, выжидая и зная, что если не смогут рассчитать всё правильно, то закончат жизнь под очередным проклятьем. А то и в хелицерах Акромантулов.

Тишину — весьма условную, но вместе с тем будто закладывающую уши — разорвал хлопок трансгрессии, взволновавший сгустившиеся клубы тумана.

— Колин!

Каблуки цокнули одновременно со звуком ее голоса.

— Авада...!

Колин метнулся в сторону, вскидывая пистолет над покореженным, проломившим заграждения моста капотом, и спустил курок. Женщина — миниатюрная, с вытянутым лицом и гладкими черными волосами — пошатнулась, выпустив из пальцев занесенную волшебную палочку, и осела на асфальт. По бледному лбу потекла одинокая струйка крови.

***

Мадам Дементор подперла щеку двумя пальцами с длинными черными ногтями, пожевала накрашенными темной помадой губами и наконец спросила:

— Какого хрена ты стрелял?

Судя по выражению на лице Колина, тот с трудом удержался, чтобы не ответить «Что, простите?». Мадам Дементор выдержала паузу, постучала ногтями второй руки по столешнице из эбенового дерева и уточнила, так и не дождавшись пояснений:

— Хорошо, давайте проясним. Во-первых, ты, будучи не при исполнении, колдовал посреди маггловского города. И это еще полбеды, поскольку на часах не было и шести утра, но после этого ты вздумал устроить еще и пальбу. На поражение. И это когда я настоятельно просила не нарываться на скандалы. 

— Мэм... — начала было Демельза, но ответный взгляд жгучих зеленых глаз заставил ее умолкнуть на полуслове.

— С вами, юная леди, у меня будет отдельный разговор, поскольку только бестолковая школьница могла позволить себе выскочить прямо посреди предполагаемого поля боя. А вовсе не работник Департамента Магического Правопорядка с четырнадцатилетним стажем.

— А что мне следовало делать, когда... — возмутилась Демельза, но лишь подлила этим масла в огонь.

— Вызвать Аврорат! — рявкнула Мадам Дементор и непримиримо скрестила руки на груди. — Это первое, что делается в таких ситуациях! Это первое, что я вдалбливала в ваши бестолковые головы, когда вы ввалились сюда всей толпой после Хогвартса! «Пункт первый при возникновении чрезвычайной ситуации — оповестить Аврорат»! Вы знаете, сколько таких же идиотов, как вы, полегли впустую, потому что бросились в драку, не раздумывая?! И положили десятки других людей, потому что Аврорат ни хрена не знал о том, что происходит, и безнадежно опоздал?! Вы, мать вашу, не пятнадцатилетние подростки, чтобы у вас при виде друг друга кровь от мозга отливала! А если она по-прежнему отливает, то я решу эту проблему в два счета, просто уволив одного из вас! Выбирайте, кого!

— Хочу напомнить, мэм, что мы оба были не при исполнении, — суховато парировал Колин, пока Демельза проклинала в мыслях свою импульсивность. Она ведь знала всё это! Они отрабатывали порядок действий в чрезвычайной ситуации сотни, если не тысячи раз! И давно уже заучили его до автоматизма! Но стоило только какому-то мерзавцу жестоко убить двоих членов Армии Дамблдора и изуродовать их тела до неузнаваемости, как она запаниковала, словно та шестикурсница, впервые столкнувшаяся с Пожирателями Смерти. 

— И ты все равно открыл огонь, — так же сухо согласилась Мадам Дементор.

— Это моя жена, мэм, и я...

— Понятно, — кивнула Мадам Дементор, не меняя интонации, и взмахнула волшебной палочкой. — Лонгботтом и Прюэтт, живо в мой кабинет. Ты, — продолжила она, ткнув кончиком палочки в сторону Колина, будто целилась прямо ему в грудь, — отстранен до выяснения обстоятельств. 

— Но...! 

— Это не обсуждается, Колин, — вновь повысила она голос, но тон всё же изменился. — Ты знаешь порядок. Ты облажался, и я не могу оставить тебя в строю, пока мы с этим не разберемся. Учитывая, в каком состоянии твоя машина, много времени это не займет. Но пока что... — она устало потерла виски и недовольно вздохнула. — Умеете вы найти неприятности на свою голову, детишки.

Демельза промолчала, не оценив такого комплимента — но и не отрицая, что Мадам Дементор права, как никогда, — и уселась на один из стульев перед черным столом. Колин остался стоять, но положил руку на спинку ее стула.

— Жетон сдай, пока не забыли, — напомнила Мадам Дементор, и Колин молча бросил его на стол одновременно со звуком открывающейся двери.

— Джульс! — с порога возмутился Флинн, мгновенно поняв, что происходит. И разом растеряв свою обыкновенную безэмоциональность. — Ты не можешь...

— Ты еще поучи меня, как мне работать! — рявкнула в ответ Мадам Дементор. — Вторая Магическая давно закончилась, мальчики, и в Министерстве снова сидит толпа цивилов, которая сожрет вас живьем за трупы в нерабочее время. А именно это сегодня и произошло. Нужно было брать эту девку живой и тащить на допрос, а не палить направо и налево, как в боевиках. 

— Ну облажались, и что теперь? — пожал плечами Флинн, и Мадам Дементор глухо застонала, закрыв лицо руками.

— Идиоты!

— Мэм, — вмешался в разбор полетов Невилл, плотно закрыв за собой дверь и оперевшись плечом на косяк. — Я понимаю, что Колин действовал... импульсивно, — Колин ответил на этот выбор выражений таким взглядом, что любой другой, кроме Невилла, уже поперхнулся бы словами и замолчал, опасаясь, как бы и его не пристрелили. — Но ситуация складывается в точности, как во Вторую Магическую. Или мы их, или они нас. 

— Не стыковывается, — не согласилась Мадам Дементор. — Два изувеченных трупа и покушение, которое и покушением-то назвать стыдно? Почерк не совпадает.

— Не соглашусь, — парировал Колин ровным голосом. — Вторая машина гораздо тяжелее моей. И без того чуть с моста не вынесло, а если бы она еще и нормальную скорость набрать успела...

— Всё равно не стыковывается, — заупрямилась Мадам Дементор. — Два трупа в магических кварталах Лондона и попытка подстроить обыкновенную маггловскую аварию на каких-то ирландских задворках?

— А если это разные люди? — предположил Невилл. — И разные мотивы?

— Авада, — не согласился Флинн. — Явно личный мотив.

— Откуда такая уверенность? — удивилась Мадам Дементор. Или, как предполагала Демельза, лишь сделала вид, больше заинтересованная самим ходом мыслей подчиненных, чем выводами из их рассуждений, как таковыми.

— Я читал копии отчетов Первой Магической, которые ты хранишь у себя дома, — ответил Флинн, и из голоса у него вновь пропали все эмоции. — Долохов никогда не убивал Авадой. Либо петля, либо перерезанное горло, либо... В общем, вариантов у него хватало, но Непростительные он почти и не применял.

— Не применял, — согласилась Мадам Дементор. — Потому что личного мотива, как ты верно подметил, нет. Долохов был палачом, а не благородным мстителем, какими видели себя те же Кэрроу. Вот они Непростительные обожали, а Долохов... Ему сказали — он убил. 

Демельза заподозрила, что всё это говорят для нее, как для человека, давно уже далекого от аврорской работы, но вмешиваться в разговор с заявлением, что Вторая Магическая по-прежнему свежа в ее памяти, не стала.

— И какой тут мотив? — спросил тем временем Колин. — Я эту девку сегодня впервые в жизни увидел.

Невилл молча перевел взгляд на Демельзу, но она тоже качнула головой. Никаких зацепок. И в Хогвартсе они вместе не учились, хотя по возрасту женщина вполне подходила. Внешне, во всяком случае.

— Будем искать, — коротко сказал Невилл и задумчиво нахмурился.

— Да, — кивнул Флинн, словно в ответ на какой-то вопрос. Впрочем, так оно, скорее всего, и было, просто никто, кроме него, этого вопроса не услышал. — Выбивают Гриффиндор. Непонятно только, полезут ли на всех остальных, или дело действительно ограничится одним факультетом.

— Допустим, — рискнула вмешаться Демельза, — что они охотятся только за гриффиндорцами. Но почему? Если бы речь шла обо всей Армии Дамблдора, я бы еще могла это понять.

— Но выбивать один только Гриффиндор, когда мы же чаще всего получали от Кэрроу... — согласился Колин и качнул головой. — Это, мягко говоря, наглость. Я еще могу понять, если кто-то затаил обиду за то, что его не прикрыли, но мы тогда самих себя защитить не могли, не то, что других.

— А ты, — добавил Флинн, — был еще и главным мальчиком для битья у Алекто. Это вообще не стыкуется. Кого-то возмутило, что ты получал по одному Круциатусу в день, а не по два?

— И не только, — сказал Невилл ровным голосом, но Демельза была готова поклясться, что на одно мгновение все взгляды скрестились на ней.

— Напомните, — попросила Мадам Дементор со свойственным всем аврорам цинизмом.

— Мой брат учился на третьем курсе, — коротко ответила Демельза, рассматривая игру света на эбеновой столешнице. — Он и еще двое его друзей. В Когтевране. И их... очень увлекли идеи Темного Лорда. Пока кто-то не подсунул им зелье, которое... 

— А, — сказала Мадам Дементор. — Те трое, что налакались препаратов, которые и взрослого волшебника в кому отправят?

— Это была провокация, — ответила Демельза недрогнувшим голосом. — Они хотели...

— Выглядеть крутыми, — перебил ее Колин, не позволив закончить. Взял это на себя. — Откачали только двоих. Слизнорт запаниковал, когда его зелья не помогли, и вызвал... вашу кузину. Вместе с ней появились Долохов с Мальсибером, но и они уже ничего сделать не могли.

— От Долохова в таких делах толку было немного, — цинично хмыкнула Мадам Дементор. — Он, как я уже говорила, наоборот, укладывал людей в могилу, а не поднимал из нее. Вероятно, он был нужен для того, чтобы бы моя дорогая Джанет не размазала Кэрроу по всему Большому Залу за подсаживание детей на наркотики. Она девушка эмоциональная была. Но если и Мальсибер ничего сделать не смог... Не повезло пацану. Но ты, девочка, не учитываешь одну важную деталь. Возможно, кто-то считает, что ты предаешь память брата...

— Раздвигая ноги перед грязнокровкой? — ядовито закончила за нее Демельза, сжимая пальцы в кулаки. — В таком случае я зарою эту мразь сама! Чего еще они от нас хотят?! Они дважды утопили всю страну в крови, а им всё мало?!

— Спокойно, — сказала Мадам Дементор ровным голосом, но Демельза стряхнула руку мужа с плеча и отвернулась. — Я хочу напомнить, что превышать полномочия нам не стоит. Ты давно уже не боевик, Демельза, так что не заставляй меня выносить всю эту историю на суд Визенгамота, чтобы отмазать тебя от неприятностей. А именно это мне придется сделать, если еще и ты займешься самосудом. Сама знаешь, что за акулы там сидят. И в «Ежедневном Пророке», который немедленно за это уцепится. Скитер давно ничего провокационного не писала. Так что вывернут наизнанку и тебя, и мужа, который, разумеется, полезет во все это за тобой, да еще и детей начнут возле вашего дома караулить. Поверь мне, как женщине, чью личную жизнь обсуждают еще со времен Первой Магической: тебе такого счастья не нужно совершенно. Так что не делай глупостей.

Демельза не ответила. Мадам Дементор вздохнула, вновь потерла пальцами виски и сказала:

— Ладно, катитесь.

— Джульс... — вновь попытался Флинн, и она гневно нахмурила брови, отчего исказился белый шрам на ее лбу.

— Я сказала, он отстранен. Так что пусть валит, пока к нам не примчались из администрации самого Министра и не вызвали его на ковер уже туда. Вместе с женой. Пусть сидят дома и высовываются только в магазин, когда продукты закончатся. А я пока сочиню на основе его отчета свой собственный, в котором выставлю его невинной овечкой. Ваша же с Лонгботтомом задача — найти мне хоть что-нибудь на эту покойницу. Где хотите и как хотите, но чтоб еще до полуночи я знала ее имя, возраст и место рождения. Задача ясна?

— Так точно, мэм, — дружно отрапортовали мужчины, а Демельза по-прежнему промолчала. 

И не произносила ни слова до того момента, пока не сжала пальцы на порт-ключе и не увидела знакомые до каждого кованого витка на столбах ворота. Прошла по двору, кожей чувствуя, как вновь поднимаются за спиной защитные заклинания, благодарно кивнула Орле, присмотревшей за детьми, и поднялась на второй этаж, захлопнув за собой дверь спальни и усевшись на кровать.

— Зачем ты стрелял? — спросила она, когда дверь открылась еще раз.

— А что, по-твоему, я должен был делать? — уточнил Колин, снимая наплечную кобуру. — Ждать, пока тебя убьют?

— Нет, — парировала Демельза, подняв на него глаза. — Для начала стоило не сбегать из дома, не разобравшись. Знаешь же, что творится.

— В том-то и дело, — качнул головой Колин. — Что не знаю. И никто не знает.

Демельза помолчала, а потом протянула к нему руку. Переплела пальцы, прижалась губами к его рту, нащупывая второй рукой пуговицы на рубашке, и пробормотала вполголоса между поцелуями.

— Не делай... так... больше... Не... — вверх по бедру скользнула теплая рука, нащупывая молнию на джинсах, и она задохнулась, обхватывая его плечи и утягивая за собой на мгновенно смявшееся покрывало. 

Слабое подобие идиллии — затишья перед бурей, так знакомого по хогвартским временам, которые они оба предпочли бы не вспоминать никогда, — прервал, разумеется, Флинн. На прикроватной тумбочке затрезвонил телефон, и Колин приподнялся на локте, отбросив край одеяла.

— Да? А. Сейчас, подожди. Что «секретная информация»? Ой, не пизди, ты и мне эту информацию сообщать не должен в таком случае. Потому что я теперь не при делах.

Потом убрал телефон от уха, нажал на значок динамика, и в тишине спальни раздался холодный равнодушный голос.

— Привет, Дэми. Вы сейчас охренеете, ребята. Она немка. Из Баварии. Десять лет назад закончила Шармбатон, после этого работала целителем в частной клинике где-то во французских Альпах.

— Немка из Шармбатона? — мгновенно вычленил главное Колин. Демельза придвинулась вплотную и прижалась щекой к его голому плечу, рассеянно перебирая пальцами светлые волосы у него на груди.

— В Дурмстранг магглорожденных не берут, — ответил голос уже Невилла. — Поэтому она и пыталась обставить всё... по-маггловски.

— Кто-нибудь видит связь? — спросил Флинн, судя по всему, для очистки совести. — Я лично нет.

Колин скосил глаза на Демельзу — тоже для очистки совести, зная, что будь у нее какие-то мысли на этот счет, и она бы уже их озвучила, — а затем ответил.

— Я тоже.

А значит, они что-то упускают.


End file.
